Ayah, Kenapa Alisku Berbeda?
by RallFreecss
Summary: Kagami terus bertanya-tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang di halaman belakang, pada bulan yang menggantung di langit malam bertabur bintang, kenapa alisnya yang berbeda. Tapi, sampai sekarang kebenarannya masih terkubur bersama Atlantis di lautan, masih tenggelam di dasar bersama kapal Titanic yang telah lama kandas. Entah kapan akan naik ke permukaan, Kagami pun tak tahu.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

 **Ayah, Kenapa Alisku Berbeda?**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Parody.**

* * *

Musim panas hampir mencapai akhirnya, tidak, belum juga berakhir, hanya baru mencapai awal dari penghujung sebelum musim gugur menyapa bulan depan. Intinya, tak tersisa banyak waktu untuk merasakan hangatnya musim ini.

Begitu pula yang dipikirkan oleh seorang bayi yang sudah cukup umur untuk dilahirkan, bayi itu tak ingin melewatkan musim emas ini, atau mungkin ia tak ingin lahir di tengah dinginnya musim gugur yang membuat dedauan berjatuhan. Tepat pada tanggal 2 Agustus, ia memberontak keluar dari dalam rahim ibunya.

Setelah semua orang bekerja keras, baik itu sang bayi, ibu, dan para perawat serta dokter, bahkan sang ayah pun ikut bekerja keras, tangisan pertama bayi itu terdengar, menggema ke seluruh celah yang ada.

Senyum merekah pada wajah semua orang, kebahagiaan hinggap pada benak mereka, "Selamat, Nyonya, Tuan, anak Anda laki-la—"

Kalimat dokter itu terhenti, "Alisnya.."

"Ada apa dengan alisnya, Dokter?" sang Ayah melepaskan genggaman tangan istrinya, berlari mendekati bayi mungilnya itu.

Pria paruh baya itu terbelalak ketika melihat wajah jagoannya itu, ia langsung _speechless_ , membatu, ternganga, tapi tak menyemburkan air seperti patung singa di Singapura.

"Ada apa dengan alis putra kita, Mas?" panggil sang istri harap-harap cemas, suaminya membalik badan dengan gugup, "A-alisnya.. bercabang, dek.."

Dan kini, giliran istrinya yang _shock_ , "Seriusan, mas?!" ingin rasanya ia meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dan melihat bayinya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, namun apa daya rasa sakit masih menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa gerak, masih lemas. Berteriak seperti tadi saja rasanya melelahkan.

"Ka-kamu selingkuh sama siapa, Dek!?" tanya si ayah tanpa tendeng aling-aling, "Nggak ada, Mas! Sumpah! Aku cuma cinta sama Mas seorang!"

"Kamu ngga bohong, kan? Soalnya ini anak kita alisnya bercabang begini... Turunan siapa coba?" si ayah kembali menoleh tak percaya pada putra pertamanya itu, tak peduli berapa kali dilihat pun alisnya masih saja bercabang.

"Mana aku tau, Mas. Kan itu anakmu, tanya aja sama dirimu sendiri."

Sementara suami istri itu sibuk bertengkar, sang dokter mulai pegal menggendong si bayi yang kebetulan juga sudah berhenti menangis, "Nyonya, bayinya harus segera diberi asi pertama." Ingat sang dokter.

"Eh? Bukannya harusnya dimandikan dulu, Dokter?" sahut suster yang berdiri di belakang dokter itu. "Oh, kau benar. Ayo cepat, mandikan dia. Lalu beri ke Ibunya agar bisa cepat mendapat asi."

"Kasihan dia, baru lahir sudah langsung diributkan alisnya," lanjut sang dokter sambil berjalan membawa si bayi malang.

Sembari menunggu buah cinta mereka dimandikan, keduanya mulai asik membahas kembali soal alis putra mereka itu.

"Aku masih nggak habis pikir, Dek. Turunan siapa coba itu alis bercabang." Si bapak duduk termenung melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Mas, jahat, _ih_. Ini istri habis melahirkan bukannya dikecup, _kek_ , diucapin selamat, _kek_ , malah langsung dituduh selingkuh, terus sekarang malah sibuk mikirin alis. Adek _tuh_ nggak bisa diginiin, Mas!" si istri mulai ngambek, bibirnya uda dimonyong-monyongin biar mirip bebek yang suka berkeliaran di halaman rumah dan bikin kotor.

Suaminya cuma bisa menghela nafas sabar, "Maaf, Dek. Mas khilaf tadi, kebawa panik." Tangan besarnya mengusap surai _crimson_ istrinya.

Wanita itu masih saja cemberut, tak ia gubris perkataan serta perlakuan manis suaminya, "Suzaku, jangan gitu, _dong_. Nanti asi mu susah keluar, _loh_. Kasian anak kita."

Wanita itu menunjuk pipinya, "Cium dulu, Mas. Baru aku mau senyum."

"Kamu ini ada-ada aja, Dek." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, tapi kemudian sebuah kecupan hangat pun ia berikan pada istrinya itu. "Makasih, Mas Tatsuo."

Pintu terbuka, bayi mereka yang tadi berlumur darah kini sudah bersih dan tampak sangat manis, matanya tertutup, kedua tangannya menggenggam, entah apa yang ia genggam.

Begitu sang bayi mencapai jarak jangkauannya, Suzaku langsung meraih bayinya, menatapnya dengan gemas sembari tersenyum, dalam hati ia diam-diam berguman,

 _Wah, beneran bercabang, hebat banget_.

Ia ulurkan jari telunjuknya mendekati tangan mungil anaknya itu, berharap putranya akan menggenggam tangannya seperti yang sering ia lihat di iklan susu bayi. Dan benar saja, tangan putranya itu menggenggamnya erat.

"Mas, lihat, Mas! Dia genggam tangan aku!" seru Suzaku kegirangan.

"Iya, Mas lihat, _kok_. Tapi, ada baiknya kamu kasih dia asi pertama dulu, kasian, Dek." Tatsuo mengingatkan. Tanpa buang waktu, Suzaku langsung saja menyusui jagoannya itu. Risih tak ia rasakan walau suaminya memandangi dengan intens, _toh_ dia sudah sering lihat, kok, pas _main_ , ups _._

Di tengah kegiatannya menyusui si kecil, Suzaku kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Mau dikasih nama apa, Mas?"

Tatsuo menggaruk kepalanya, berusaha mencari ide, "Tomoyo? Bagaimana?"

Usulan itu langsung dihadiahkan tatapan tak senang oleh Suzaku, "Mas, aku tau kamu pengen anak perempuan, tapi jangan dia kamu korbanin kaya begitu, dong."

Tatsuo nyengir, "Kalau Tsukiko, gimana?"

"Itu masih nama cewe, Mas."

"Tsuki?"

"Nggak,"

"Tetsuki?"

"Mas!"

"Tetsuna?"

"Serius, dong, Mas!"

"Tsumiki?"

"Mas, jangan sampai kita cerai gara-gara nama anak, ya!"

"Yauda, kalau begitu Tetsuya, aja. Gimana? Nama cowok, _tuh_."

Suzaku diam sejenak, "Nggak, terlalu lembek. Nanti anak kita mental tahu pula, lembek."

Nun jauh di sana, seorang bayi yang baru berusia beberapa bulan mendadak bersin dan kemudian menangis. Orang tuanya yang kaget langsung menghampiri bayi mereka dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tetsuya kenapa, Ma?" tanya sang Ayah, "Ngga tau, Pa. Tiba-tiba bersin kenceng banget terus nangis."

"Mungkin ada yang membicarakannya," sahut seorang nenek yang rambutnya sudah putih semua, "Ah, bisa jadi." Sahut wanita yang masih berusaha menenangkan putranya itu.

Baiklah, kembali ke rumah sakit tempat Kagami Suzaku melahirkan.

"Ya sudah, Taiga saja bagaimana?" usul Tatsuo, kali ini ia cukup percaya diri kalau usulannya tak akan ditolak.

"Tiger? Nanti anakku malah kaya hewan buas. Ngga mau, Mas!" sekali lagi istrinya melontarkan penolakan.

Tatsuo lelah, "Kamu nolak mulu, Dek. Tadi dikasih nama Tetsuya ngga mau, katanya lembek. Terus sekarang dikasih yang jantan malah nolak. Capek, Dek."

Suzaku sadar suaminya mulai jengah, tak ingin berkelahi di sini, maka ia pun mengalah, "Iya, deh, mas. Adek ngerti, namanya Taiga, aja. Kagami Taiga."

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup dahi istrinya sayang, "Okay, namanya Kagami Taiga."

Dengan begitu, putra mereka pun secara resmi dinamakan Kagami Taiga.

* * *

"Taiga! Ayo, sini, sayang!" Suzaku merentangkan tangannya, bersiap menyambut buah hatinya yang masih tertatih-tatih berjalan mendekatinya. Kagami kecil yang usianya belum genap 12 bulan itu mulai melatih kaki-kaki kecilnya.

"Mama.. Mama.." panggil Kagami kecil dengan sedikit tersendat-sendat.

"Iya, sayang. Ayo, sini~" senyuman sang ibu semakin lebar, gemas akan bayinya ini. Tak sanggup lama-lama menunggu, wanita itu pun langsung berlari mendekati Kagami yang masih terseok-seok berjalan mendekatinya. Pelukan hangat nan erat ia berikan pada putranya.

"Mamma, mamma!" oceh Kagami kecil, membuat Suzaku semakin gemas dan ingin berteriak ala _fansgirling_ di luar sana. "Apa, sayang? Kamu lapar?"

Bayinya mengangguk, mata bulatnya menatap lurus ke arah manik merah gelap milik ibunya. Tatapan mereka bertukar, Suzaku memandangi wajah putranya lekat-lekat.

 _Ternyata, alisnya yang bercabang itu tetap menggangguku sampai sekarang_ , batin Suzaku tak tenang.

Tangan iseng Kagami menarik-narik rambut Suzaku yang terurai, wanita itu hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan, namun kemudian tertawa geli, "Iya, aku mengerti. Kau sudah sangat lapar, kan? Ayo, kita mengisi perut, jagoan!"

Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dengan Kagami berada dalam gendongan Suzaku. Setelah putranya ia letakkan pada kursi bayi yang memang Tatsuo siapkan untuk anak mereka, Suzaku segera memanaskan bubur yang memang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi.

Sambil menunggu, ia pun meraih ponsel dan dengan iseng menelpon suaminya yang seharusnya tengah sibuk bekerja.

" _Halo? Kenapa, Dek? Mas lagi kerja ini._ "

Tersambung, suara suaminya terdengar dari seberang.

"Iya, tau kok, Mas. Tapi, ada yang mengganggu pikiran Adek, Mas."

Ada jeda, tapi kemudian suara suaminya kembali terdengar, "Apa, Dek? Jangan bilang mendadak kamu minta cerai karena gaji Mas kurang?"

Suzaku hampir saja tersedak air ludanya sendiri, suaminya ini bicara apa, _sih_. Mana mungkin kurang, coba. Rumah aja uda kaya istana gini masih dikata kurang? Yang bener, aja. Kalau mau lebih besar lagi, siapa yang mau ngurus? Mikirin rekening yang uda bengkak karena kepenuhan aja sudah cukup bikin pusing, apa lagi mau bersihin rumah yang luasnya ngalah-ngalahin lapangan bola, cukup, mas, Suzaku lelah.

"Bukan itu, Mas. Tenang aja, Adek sayang sama Mas, _kok_. Sayang banget malah." Suzaku bisa tau kalau suaminya tengah tersipu-sipu di sana.

"Ini loh, Mas, tentang alisnya si Taiga." Wanita itu langsung mengutarakan alasan mengapa ia menelpon, "Pada akhirnya aku tetap penasaran itu sebenarnya alis turunan siapa."

Suaminya menghela nafas, " _Dek, kita sudah sepakat buat ngga mempermasalahkan soal alisnya, lagi. Kan kamu yang bikin kesepakatan._ "

"Iya, _sih_. Tapi, tetap aja, Mas."

Sekali lagi Tatsuo menghela nafas, " _Kita bicarain pas Mas sudah pulang aja, ya, Dek. Mas sibuk._ "

"Iya, Mas. Maaf tiba-tiba nelpon begini." Ucap Suzaku sambil menggaruk pipinya, " _Iya, Dek. Nggak apa-apa._ "

Setelah saling bertukar kata sayang, panggilan pun diputuskan. Ponselnya ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana. Kagami yang sejak tadi memandangi Ibunya dalam diam tiba-tiba saja bersuara, "Mamma.."

"Iya? Ada apa, sayang?" sahut Suzaku sambil mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin, "Ais.. Ais.."

"Ais?" Suzaku mengerutkan dahi, "Kamu mau bilang apa, sayang?"

Wanita itu pun berjalan mendekati bayinya, lupa akan bubur yang sejak tadi di panaskan. Bisa jadi buburnya sudah hitam legam karena gosong saat ini, semoga saja tidak, kasihan Kagami kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Ais..!" tangan Kagami mulai bergerak-gerak, meraba-raba wajah ibunya ketika jarak mereka sudah sangat tipis. "Di muka Mama ada sesuatu, ya?"

Jemari mungil namun gempal milik anaknya itu sampai pada alisnya, telunjuknya menunjuk alis _crimson_ nya itu. "Ais.." gumam Kagami.

"Oh, Alis. Taiga mau bilang alis, ya?" tanya Suzaku, Kagami tertawa.

Wanita blesteran Amerika-Jepang itu hanya bisa menahan senyum gemas melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu. "Taiga pintar, ya. Sini Mama peluk dulu~"

Dan keduanya malah asik bertukar pelukan hingga lupa selupa-lupanya dengan bubur yang masih dipanaskan di atas kompor dengan api tak terlalu besar.

Semoga saja kediaman mereka tak terbakar karena bubur malang itu. Bisa susah urusannya. Tak hanya batal makan siang, Kagami juga terancam kehilangan tempat tinggal karena ulah ibunya ini.

Kagami kembali memanggil-manggil ibunya dengan kemampuan seadanya, seolah ingin mengingatkan bahwa kompor itu harus segera dimatikan sebelum ia membakar semuanya. Namun, tampaknya ibunya ini tipikal yang tidak peka, buktinya sejak tadi ia hanya menjerit kegirangan tanpa alasan yang jelas setiap kali Kagami memanggilnya. Dasar, ibu-ibu centil.

Jengah melihat sikap ibunya, Kagami pun dengan sigap menjambak rambut panjang wanita itu, sembari menarik juntaian benang merah itu ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tolonglah, perutnya sangat lapar. Dan ia tak ingin istana yang dibangun ayahnya dengan susah payah hangus terbakar hanya karena bubur.

Ini semua bubur punya perkara. Bayangkan saja, hanya karena nasi yang terlalu lembek itu, bisa saja besok koran seantero Jepang memiliki _headline_ yang sama, yaitu, 'Sebuah Rumah Besar Terbakar Karena Memanaskan Bubur Terlalu Lama.'

 _Tuh_ , hebat kan nasi keenceran itu?

Atas keributan yang dibuat oleh putranya, lama kelamaan Suzaku yang notabenenya lulusan terbaik di Harvard University itu mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kagami. "Oh, iya. Kita lupa makan siangmu, Taiga."

Maka dengan cepat ia berlari mendekati kompor, "Syukurlah, buburnya tidak gosong."

Kabar gembira telah dikumandangkan, tampaknya tak akan ada berita heboh tentang bubur di koran harian besok. Mungkin, kertas murahan namun sarat ilmu itu hanya akan dipenuhi oleh berita beras plastik buatan negara tirai bambu di seberang sana. Ah, sudahlah, dua-duanya sama-sama dari padi. Hanya saja yang satu ini dari padi sintetis. Mungkin.

Setelah menyendokkan nasi terlalu matang itu ke dalam mangkuk keramik yang memang selalu ia gunakan untuk mememberi putranya makan. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu berjalan menuju taman belakang untuk menikmati makan siang sembari menghirup udara segar dan dimanjakan oleh nyanyian burung-burung kecil.

Siang mulai beranjak sore, jalanan Tokyo mulai ramai. Baik itu jalan rayanya, maupun jalan setapak yang dibanjiri oleh para pejalan kaki.

Seorang pria dengan jas rapi dan rambut berwarna merah gelap tampak duduk tak tenang di mobilnya. "Kenapa, Tuan? Kok kayaknya ngga tenang, gitu?"

Supirnya yang diam-diam mengintip dari kaca dasboard bersuara, mungkin ia mulai jengah atas tingkah atasannya yang lama-lama mirip cacing kena abu.

"Iya, saya pengen cepat sampai rumah, Pak."

Supirnya tersenyum, "Sebegitu kangennya, kah sama si kecil dan Nyonya Suzaku, Tuan?"

"Iya, tapi bukan hanya karena itu. Saya punya hal penting yang harus didiskusikan bersama istri saya." Jelas pria itu sambil mengetuk-ngeruk lututnya tak sabar.

"Apa yang mau didiskusikan, Tuan?"

Majikannya itu menatap ke arah kaca dasboard dengan pandangan serius dan sedikit mengerikan, "Alisnya Taiga yang bercabang, Pak."

Mendadak mobil hitam yang masih terjebak lampu merah itu menjadi horor, atmosfernya berubah drastis, mencekam dan membuat sesak. "Jadi, bisa Bapak tolong usahakan agar kita bisa segera sampai rumah?" tanya pria itu.

Supirnya hanya mengangguk gemetaran dan segera tancap gas begitu lampu lalu lintas berganti hijau. Mengambil kecepatan tertinggi agar ia bisa segera mengantar tuannya ke istananya dan membahas tentang alis bercabang putranya bersama sang istri.

Demi perbincangan tentang alis bercabang milik sang tuan muda, supir yang belum genap 30 tahun itu tak takut pada maut walau mobilnya melaju sangat kencang.

 _Demi alis bercabangnya tuan muda!_ Tekadnya dalam hati.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk keduanya mencapai rumah. Jika sang supir sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, lautan pun bisa ia arungi hanya dengan mobil milik majikannya ini.

"Terimakasih, Pak." Tatsuo membuka pintu mobil dan segera berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Selamat malam, Tuan." Serunya, Tatsuo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis sebelum akhirnya sosok bertubuh besar nan tegap itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku pulang." Ujarnya sambil melepas sepatu. "Oh, selamat datang, Mas."

Suzaku yang mengenakan dress baby pink dibawah lutut berbahan satin menyambutnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Tidur?" bisik Tatsuo sambil menunjuk Kagami yang berada dalam gendongan istrinya itu. Suzaku hanya mengangguk pelan, Tatsuo membulatkan bibirnya.

Kemudian wanita itu pun berjalan menuju kamar Kagami, meletakkan putranya di atas tempat tidur, memastikan bahwa jagoannya itu tak akan jatuh ataupun digigit serangga nantinya. Setelah yakin semua aman, ia segera menghampiri suaminya yang kini duduk di meja makan.

"Tidak mau mandi dulu, Mas?" tanya Suzaku, "Tidak, makan saja. Aku lapar, dek."

Maka, tanpa banyak tanya lagi istrinya itu langsung mengambil beberapa sendok nasi untuk suaminya, sup miso hangat juga ia hidangkan untuk melepas rasa penat dan lapar pria tercintanya itu.

"Enak, Mas?" tanyanya ketika Tatsuo mulai melahap makanannya.

"Iya, Dek. Nggak sia-sia Mas susah payah ajarin kamu masak dulu." Balasnya sambil tersenyum hangat, Suzaku hanya bisa blushing.

Wanita itu hanya memandang suaminya yang tengah makan tanpa suara sedikit pun. Walau sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi dirinya ingin membiarkan tulang punggung keluarga kecilnya itu makan dengan tenang. "Kalau kamu emang mau ngomong sesuatu, bilang aja, Dek. Mas bakal dengerin, kok."

Suzaku tersentak mendengarnya, suaminya ini cenayang, ya?

"Tidak ada, kok, Mas. Mas makan aja dulu yang tenang." Suzaku tersenyum.

"Yakin, _nih_? Jangan nyesal, _loh_."

"Iya, Mas. Makan aja dulu sampai kenyang."

Tatsuo meletakkan sendoknya, "Ayo, cerita aja, Mas bakal dengerin, kok."

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, Mas. Suzaku bakal nunggu,"

Pria itu menggeleng, "Nggak, Dek. Ayo cerita,"

Istrinya kebingungan, suaminya ini kenapa, _sih_ , kok maksa banget?

"Kenapa, _sih_ , Mas? Suzaku nggak apa-apa, kok."

"Habis, kalau Mas bilang 'oh, ya, sudah.' Nanti bakal ada parade piring terbang kaya dulu, Dek."

Maka, langsung terbayanglah bagaimana Suzaku melempar piring ke udara karena suaminya tak peka, kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 6 bulan setelah pernikahan mereka. Tak hanya piring, sendok, panci, bahkan garpu pun ikut melayang, untung saja pisau tidak ikut-ikutan parade. Kalau sampai ada pisau melayang, dipastikan Tatsuo tak akan bisa duduk melahap miso seperti saat ini.

Suzaku langsung cemberut, "Nggak, kok, Mas."

"Bohong,"

"Beneran, Mas!" Suzaku menggembungkan pipinya, "Ngomong, aja, Dek. Pasti tentang alisnya Taiga, kan?"

Ia kembali tersentak, ia jadi mulai curiga kalau sebenarnya suaminya ini benar-benar bisa baca pikiran orang? Wah, bisa gawat kalo beneran. Bisa-bisa suaminya ini tau kalau diam-diam dirinya sering cemburu melihat suaminya dekat-dekat sama sekertaris atasannya. Tidak, tidak! Hal itu tak boleh terbongkar! Imej nya sebagai istri setia yang percaya pada suami bisa tercoreng.

"Dek! Kok, malah bengong, sih? Kesambet baru tahu, nanti."

Suzaku mengerjap beberapa kali, "Eh, iya, Mas. Maaf."

"Jadi, ada apa dengan alisnya Taiga kali ini? Mas pikir kamu sudah nggak mau mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi?"

Wanita yang sebenarnya ingin tinggal di Amerika bersama orang tuanya itu menghela nafas gusar, ia menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan, "Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku kashihan sama Taiga, Mas. Kalau nanti dia dibully karena alisnya beda, gimana? Kasihan dia."

"Kamu ngomong apa, _sih_. Taiga kan cowo, dia pasti kuat menghadapi masalah semacam itu."

Suzaku menggeleng cepat, "Bukan begitu, Mas. Ya, kalau nanti dia sudah SMA mungkin aku nggak bakal tertalu khawatir. Yang bikin aku nggak tenang itu pas dia masuk TK nanti. Kalau di bully bagaimana? Mas tau 'kan, anak jaman sekarang itu banyak yang korban sinetron ngga bermutu yang entah kenapa masih aja tayang di teve. Jadi moralnya ikut-ikutan nggak bermutu."

Sembari kembali melahap misonya, Tatsuo mencoba mencerna kekhawatiran istrinya. Suzaku tak salah, tapi juga tak sepenuhnya benar. Sinetron yang tayang di teve memang banyak yang tidak berbobot.

Baik itu ceritanya, maupun pemainnya. Ceritanya tentang cinta melulu, tentang kegiatan yang kuat membully yang lemah, rebutan pacar, sampai rebutan harta warisan orang tua. Ya, kalau tidak diantara sekian banyak tema yang sudah disebutkan di atas, ya tentang manusia hewan jadi-jadian.

Duh, manusia itu aneh, ya. Sudah diberi bentuk fisik dan akal yang sehat, masih saja mau jadi binatang ataupun makhluk-makhluk astral tak jelas seperti itu. Tatsuo kecewa.

"Terus kamu mau gimana? Mau protes ke KPI?" tanya Tatsuo sambil kembali menyendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itu sempat terpikir, _sih_ , Mas. Tapi aku malas, ah, berhadapan sama orang-orang itu. Pikirannya pendek banget soalnya. Kan ngga level gitu. Masa aku yang lulusan terbaik jurusan hukum di Harvard University berdebat sama mereka."

Tatsuo menghela nafas, "Iya, iya, Mas mu mah apa atuh, cuma lulusan terbaik jurusan manajemen di University of Tokyo. Ngga bisa dibandingin, lah, sama kamu."

"A-ah.. bukan itu maksud aku, Mas. Jangan ngambek gitu, dong, Mas." Suzaku kalang kabut berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang mulai ngambek, gawat, kalau suaminya sampai ngambek beneran, dia bisa susah.

"Walaupun cuma lulusan University of Tokyo, lihat diri Mas sekarang, sukses besar, kan? Daripada aku, lulusan universitas unggulan, tapi malah berakhir jadi ibu rumah tangga begini." Suzaku menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

Tatsuo mendesah, "Kamu kan jadi ibu rumah tangga karena permintaan aku, Dek. Kalau kamu aku biarin kerja, pasti bisa lebih maju dari aku."

"Ah, Mas ngomong apa, _sih._ " Wanita itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri suaminya dan merangkulnya sayang, "Mas hebat, kok. Buktinya, Mas bisa menaklukkan hatiku dan membangun keluarga hangat ini. Mas nomor satu, deh. Ngga ada yang bisa ngalahin."

Ah, ini dia yang membuat Tatsuo betah lama-lama mengejar Suzaku. Perjuangannya untuk memenangkan cinta Suzaku selama 7 tahun tak pernah ia sesali karena sikap istrinya yang satu ini, mulutnya manis sekali, tapi percayalah ucapannya itu bukan gombalan semata. Semua itu tulus ia katakan.

"Hm, yakin kamu, Dek?"

Suzaku mengecup pipi suaminya lembut, "Yakin, dong, Mas. Kalau nggak, aku nggak akan menerima lamaran Mas waktu itu."

Tatsuo hanya bisa blushing sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sungguh-sungguh tak gatal, "Um.. itu.."

"Apa, Mas?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Dek."

"Eh.. er.. iya, Mas. Adek juga."

Dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir di sana..

* * *

Musim silih berganti, Kagami tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan gagah berani, punya aura yang mirip harimau liar yang hidup di hutan, dan alis bercabang tentunya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Seperti anak lainnya, ia sangat bersemangat untuk sekolah.

"Taiga, kau sudah habiskan sarapanmu?" tanya Suzaku penuh perhatian, Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Susunya sudah diminum?" Kagami kecil kembali mengangguk, mulutnya masih mengunyah roti tambahan yang diam-diam ia ambil dari piring ayahnya.

"Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?" Suzaku memperhatikan putranya yang tengah mengenakan kaos kaki sembari melahap rotinya.

Wanita itu geleng-geleng kepala, "Jangan seperti itu, makan dulu sampai habis, baru kenakan kaos kakimu, Taiga."

"Tapi nanti aku terlambat!" sahut Kagami disela acara mengunyahnya, Suzaku mengusap kepala putranya lembut, "Tidak akan, Papamu saja masih sibuk baca koran di sana. Jadi tenanglah, jangan terburu-buru."

"Tapi, Ma—"

"Taiga, jangan membantah ucapan Mama!" Suzaku meninggikan suaranya, Kagami ciut, "Maafkan aku.."

Tatsuo yang diam-diam mengintip hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan keduanya. Setelah menyesap habis kopi buatan sang istri, pria itu pun melipat koran bacaannya dan beranjak dari duduk.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" ajak Tatsuo, Kagami menoleh, kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat.

Suzaku mengecup dahi putranya, kemudian juga pipi suaminya, melihat punggung keduanya yang berjalan meninggalkan rumah, menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka bersama supir keluarga.

"Bye-bye, Ma." Pamit Kagami sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya perlahan, Suzaku membalas lambaian itu, tak lupa tersenyum manis, "Hati-hati, nak!"

Mobil melaju kencang menuju sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang berada tak jauh dari keramaian kota. Taman kanak-kanak itu bernama Kiseki, sekolah terbaik untuk tingkatannya di kota ini.

Kagami turun dari mobil perlahan, karena sang ayah ada rapat penting di kantor, maka ia tak bisa menemani putrinya. Rapat dengan tuan Akashi katanya.

"Jangan nakal, ya, Taiga." Pesan sang Ayah sebelum pergi meninggalkan putranya sebatang kara di malam yang sangat dingin, teringat mama.

Kagami hanya mengangguk, memperhatikan mobil sang ayah melaju membelah ramainya kota Tokyo di pagi hari.

Lama berdiri di sana, ia tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh pemuda bersurai sebiru langit yang berjongkok di sampingnya, entah kapan orang ini muncul, Kagami sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Halo," sapanya ramah, "Kau pasti Kagami Taiga, bukan?"

Si kecil mengangguk, "Wah, selamat datang. Ayo kita masuk, teman-temanmu menunggu."

Ia langsung menggamit tangan mungil Kagami, menggandengnya memasuki taman kanak-kanak yang kaya akan nuansa biru dan cat pelangi pada dindingnya. Manis sekali.

Tapi, saking banyaknya pelangi dimana-mana, mata Kagami sampai sakit dibuatnya. Ia bisa menebak, kalau kepala sekolah ini pasti maniak pelangi.

"Oh, Kuroko- _sensei_ , siapa anak manis ini?" tanya seorang pria yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari orang yang menggamit tangan Kagami. Ia mengenakan _wirstband_ bercorak pelangi.

 _Dia pasti orangnya!_ Teriak Kagami dalam hati kecilnya.

"Oh, dia Kagami Taiga, anak yang baru masuk hari ini." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko- _sensei_ ini.

"Hoo, selamat datang di TK kami, jagoan." Sambut pria itu sambil tersenyum, Kagami hanya mengangguk canggung, ia tak mau dekat-dekat dengan—orang yang ia curigai sebagai kepala sekolah—pecinta pelangi itu.

"Baiklah, Nijimura-san. Aku akan mengantarnya menuju kelas."

Keduanya melanjutkan langkah seirama mereka, memasuki gedung penuh pelangi itu, kemudian memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi anak dengan kepala berwarna-warni—bagaikan pelangi.

 _Mama, Papa, tolong jangan salahkan aku juga sepulang dari sini aku jadi alergi sama yang namanya pelangi,_ batin Kagami putus asa over out of character.

"Ah! _Sensei_!" teriak seorang anak dengan suara cemprengnya, rambutnya pirang.

 _Orang asing?_ Batin Kagami penasaran, "Siapa dia?" tanya anak itu sambil berlari mendekat.

"Kagami Taiga, dia akan bergabung dengan kelas kita mulai hari ini." Jelas Kuroko dengan tenang.

Anak itu kemudian memandangi Kagami dengan mata berbinar-binar, seolah-olah ingin segera berkenalan. " _Hello, I am Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you._ " Ujar Kagami memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa inggris seadanya.

Si pirang berbulu mata lentik hanya memandang dengan tatapan bingung, "Dia orang asing?" tanya anak itu pada Kuroko.

"Um, tidak salah, kok. Ibunya dari Amerika." Jelas Kuroko, anak itu hanya mendang dengan kagum, Kagami kebingungan, dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kah?

"Tapi, Kise-kun, sepertinya ia salah mengira kalau kau yang orang asing, karena rambut pirangmu itu. Benar begitu, Kagami-kun?" tanya pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

"Eh? Dia bukan orang asing? Orang Jepang?" Kagami terbelalak, dan saat itu juga, anak yang kalau tidak salah Kuroko panggil dengan sebutan Kise-kun itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Matanya sampai berair karena tertawa terlalu keras, "Tentu saja, bukan. Aku orang Jepang asli, kok." Jelas Kise.

Kagami merasa ingin pulang dan segera bersembunyi di bawah selimut saat ini, sungguh, ia malu setengah mati, setengah hidup.

Setelah berkenalan, tukaran nama, jabat tangan, nomor hape, kartu nama, pin B*M, id l*ne, akun twitt*r, instragr*m, p*th, f*cebook, a* , dan kolor, keduanya berjalan bersama membaur dengan anak-anak lain yang tengah asik bermain.

"Aominecchi! Lihat! Dia anak baru di sini, ssu!" seru Kise riang serta gembira karena dia senang bekerja tak pernah malas ataupun lengah, tralala lalalala tralala lalalalala.

Anak berkulit agak gelap yang Kise panggil menoleh dengan malas, namun, ia langsung melotot ketika melihat wajah Kagami.

"Wow, Kise, kau hebat bisa bertemu dengan anak yang punya alis bercabang seperti dia, ketemu dimana?"

 _Alis bercabang?_ Kagami memegangi alisnya, kemudian ia melihat alis Kise dan Aomine secara bergantian.

"Eh?" Kise buru-buru menoleh ke arah Kagami, benar saja, alisnya bercabang.

"Woh, kau benar, Aominecchi." Kise kini malah memandangi alis Kagami tanpa berkedip, sementara Aomine sibuk mengumpulkan anak-anak lainnya agar berkumpul.

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang alisnya bercabang, _nodayo_!"

"Minechin tukang bohong."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berbohong padaku, Daiki."

Aomine mendecih, "Lihat saja dan kau akan percaya!"

Ketiga anak yang Aomine panggil itu secara kompak menoleh ke arah Kagami, menatap langsung ke alis uniknya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.."

"Alisnya benar-benar bercabang, _nodayo_!"

"Hoo, ini baru pertama kali ku lihat."

Anak-anak itu mulai mengerumuni Kagami, memandangi alisnya yang luar biasa cetar membahana tersebut.

"Nah, aku tidak bohong, kan." Aomine melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala.

Di saat seisi kelas sedang heboh-hebohnya dengan alis bercabang Kagami, Kuroko masuk dengan membawa setumpuk kertas dan crayon.

"Ayo, kalian cepat duduk!" mendengar suara Kuroko, anak-anak itu langsung berhamburan menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Karena ini adalah hari pertamanya, Kagami hanya bisa cengo berdiri karena tidak tahu mesti duduk di mana. "Kagami-kun? Kenapa kau melamun di sana?" tanya Kuroko.

Anak dengan darah campuran Amerika-Jepang itu terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh gugup, "Aku tak tau harus duduk dimana, _Sensei.._ "

Kuroko menghampiri anak didik barunya itu, menuntunnya duduk di sebelah seorang anak bersurai merah menyala. Kebetulan tempat itu kosong.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Akashi-kun?"

 _Eh, Akashi?_ Batin Kagami kaget, sementara Kuroko menunggu jawaban, Kagami kini menatap anak itu kebingungan, kenapa namanya sama dengan orang yang akan rapat dengan Ayahnya, ya?

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan, Kuroko- _sensei_." Jawab anak itu santai, Kuroko tersenyum.

"Yosh, anak baik." Surai merah seperti cherry itu diusap lembut oleh Kuroko, sang empu hanya tersenyum menikmati sentuhan itu.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Kagami segera duduk tepat setelah ia meletakkan tasnya pada gantungan yang melekat di meja.

Kelas dimulai dengan mengabsen siswa satu persatu,

"Eh, Momoi-san tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Kuroko ketika anak yang ia panggil tak menyahut, "Oh, Satsuki hari ini sakit, _Sensei_!" sahut Aomine.

"Hm, begitukah. Baiklah, sampaikan salamku untuk Momoi-san, ya, Aomine-kun."

Aomine hanya merespon dengan gumaman tanpa arti.

Setelah semua selesai, pelajaran dimulai, hari ini tampaknya mereka akan menggambar bebas. Kuroko berkeliling membagikan kertas gambar serta crayon pada muridnya satu persatu. Ia tampak begitu telaten menghadapi anak kecil. Ia menjawab semua pertanyaan konyol dari Kise dengan sabar.

Bahkan, ia menegur Murasakibara Atsushi yang diam-diam makan di kelas dengan lemah lembut.

 _Dia baik sekali, tidak seperti Mama.._ batin Kagami kagum.

"Nah," Kuroko yang sudah membagikan alat gambar pada muridnya berdiri di depan kelas, "Kalian boleh menggambar apa saja, bebas. Sesuai imajinasi kalian."

"Baik, _Senseei_!" koor anak-anak kompak.

"Yang sudah selesai, akan _Sensei_ berikan permen ini, mengerti?"

"Baik, _Senseeei_!" kali ini mereka lebih bersemangat, "Nah, selamat menggambar."

Kagami meraih crayonnya, mulai mencoret kertas miliknya. Pertama-tama, ia menuliskan namanya di sudut kertas dengan crayon berwarna merah tua, senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Sepertinya itu salah,"

Kagami tersentak, "Eh!?"

"Itu, namamu, tulisannya salah." Jelas Akashi yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Namamu Kagami Taiga, kan?"

Kagami mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, seharusnya tulisannya seperti ini."

Akashi menuliskan huruf kanji pada kertas Kagami dengan crayon berwarna merah menyala, "Begini."

Anak itu hanya memandang kertasnya dengan bingung, padahal hanya salah sedikit saja, tapi akibatnya bisa fatal, bahasa Jepang itu mengerikan, pikir Kagami kecil.

"Oh.. Terimakasih!" ujarnya, Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali menggambar.

Kuroko sibuk berkeliling memperhatikan anak didiknya satu persatu, membimbing mereka dengan sabar jika ada yang terlihat kesulitan. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan sabar, sangat sabar. Kagami tak melihat raut wajahnya berubah kesal ketika ada yang berulah.

 _Dia hebat sekali.._ Kagami terkagum-kagum.

"Kagami-kun? Apa yang kau gambar?" tanya Kuroko, Kagami berteriak kaget.

"A-ada apa..?" tanya Kuroko kebingungan, ia juga jadi kaget karena Kagami berteriak seperti habis melihat kecoa terbang.

Anak itu mengusap-usap dadanya, menenangkan diri, "Ti-tidak apa, _Sensei_.. Aku minta maaf.." ujar Kagami.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, mengusap kepala Kagami lembut dan ganti memperhatikan Akahsi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wah, gambaranmu bagus seperti biasanya, Akashi-kun." Kuroko memuji anak itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, terimakasih, _Sensei_." Sahut Akashi sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Teruskan kerja bagusmu, ya." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengusap kepala Akashi lembut dan anak itu kembali tampak menikmatinya.

Kagami mulai curiga kalau anak ini menyukai guru mereka.

Demi alisnya yang bercabang, sejujurnya dirinya juga menyukai gurunya itu!

 _Ja-Jangan-jangan.. Aku ini sedang jatuh cinta, ya?_ Batin Kagami kembali out of character.

Sementara Kagami sibuk melamun, entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah berjalan ke depan mengumpulkan gambarannya. " _Sensei_ , aku sudah selesai."

Kuroko menerikma kertas itu dengan senyum, "Kerja bagus, ini hadiah untuk anak pintar."

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, menerima permen pemberian gurunya dengan penuh suka cita. Kise tak mau kalah, ia juga segera berlari mendekati Kuroko, membawa hasil karyanya.

"Apa yang kau gambar ini, Kise-kun?"

"Itu adalah pria Inggris sejati, _Sensei_! Aku melihatnya di TV kemarin, ssu! Alisnya tebal sekali! Tiba-tiba aku ingat ketika melihat alis bercabang Kagamicchi!"

Mendengar alisnya dibawa-bawa, anak itu buru-buru menutupi alisnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Kuroko geleng-geleng kepala, "Kise-kun, kau tidak boleh begitu."

"Eeh? Kenapa? Alisnya Kagamicchi kan keren, ssu!" serunya sambil mencurutkan bibirnya.

Kuroko menggeleng lagi, "Tidak boleh, ayo minta maaf pada Kagami-kun." Perintah Kuroko sambil menunjuk Kagami yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

Dengan hati kecewa, Kise pun berjalan mendekati anak itu dan meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, ya, Kagamicchi.."

"I-Iya.." jawab Kagami enggan.

Setelah itu, anak-anak lain mulai mengumpulkan karya mereka. Kelas kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran membaca, kemudian makan siang bersama, dan berakhir dengan tidur siang bersama.

Seperti biasa, Kuroko membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur pada murid-murid tersayangnya. Keenam anak yang menjadi siswa didiknya mendengarkan dengan seksama di dalam selimut.

"Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.." cerita berakhir di sana.

Bocah-bocah ingusan itu kini sudah berkelana di dunia mimpi masing-masing, tertidur dengan wajah tenang dan damai. Kuroko tersenyum melihatnya. "Selamat tidur, anak-anak." Bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai tergelincir agak ke barat, beberapa mobil tampak menepi mendekati taman kanak-kanak penuh pelangi itu, yang lainya melaju pergi setelah menjemput anak mereka.

"Sampai jumpa, _Sensei_." Pamit Kagami, "Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Kagami-kun." Pesan Kuroko yang hanya direspon dengan anggukan kecil anak itu.

Kagami berjalan menghampiri ayahnya lemas. Lain dengan sang Ayah, Tatsuo, yang justru dengan menyambutnya penuh semangat di depan gerbang.

"Oi, oi, ada apa dengan, Taiga? Lemas begitu? Ada masalah? Ada yang menjahilimu, ya?"

Kagami menghela nafas, menatap ayahnya putus asa, "Papa.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa alisku berbeda dengan alis teman-temanku yang lain?"

* * *

A/N : Hahaahahaha-

Sebenarnya saya ini bikin apa, ya? Uh.. Sebenarnya ini tuh terinspirasi dari RP nya Kagami di Facebook.. karena kebetulan lagi iseng.. yauda, tulis aja kwkw

Deh, ini chap 1 isinya kebanyakan soal Emak sama Bapaknya Kagami perasaan.. Maaf ya, nak, kamu belum banyak nongol, ntar dibanyakin deh. Itu juga kalo ini fic dilanjutin, haha-

Okeh, buat kalian yang mau nyempetin singgah di sini makasih banyak. Kritik dan Saran, jangan lupa masukan akan selalu saya tunggu, adios amigos~ ahaha-


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari sudah mulai tergelincir agak ke barat, beberapa mobil tampak menepi mendekati taman kanak-kanak penuh pelangi itu, yang lainya melaju pergi setelah menjemput anak mereka.

"Sampai jumpa, _Sensei_." Pamit Kagami, "Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Kagami-kun." Pesan Kuroko yang hanya direspon dengan anggukan kecil anak itu.

Kagami berjalan menghampiri ayahnya lemas. Lain dengan sang Ayah, Tatsuo, yang justru dengan menyambutnya penuh semangat di depan gerbang.

"Oi, oi, ada apa dengan, Taiga? Lemas begitu? Ada masalah? Ada yang menjahilimu, ya?"

Kagami menghela nafas, menatap ayahnya putus asa, "Papa.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa alisku berbeda dengan alis teman-temanku yang lain?"

* * *

 **Title :**

 **Ayah, Kenapa Alisku Berbeda?**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Parody.**

* * *

Pertanyaan putra kecilnya itu membuat nafasnya tercekat, paru-parunya seolah disumbat oleh sesuatu. Gawat, kalau begini terus ia bisa mati karena kekurangan oksigen.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Taiga?"

Kagami mendesah, "Maksudku, lihat saja alis Papa... Juga alisnya Mama.. semuanya berbeda dengan alisku.."

Tatsuo berusaha mencari akal, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan putranya.

"Papa, jangan-jangan aku ini anak pungut, ya? Aku tertukar di rumah sakit, ya?"

Nah, sinetron syndromnya Kagami kambuh. Sekarang Tatsuo hanya bisa menepak dahi, menyesal karena membiarkan putra tercintanya menyaksikan sinetron murahan di televisi bersama supirnya (walau sebenarnya Suzaku sudah melarangnya).

Sekarang, ia paham betul kenapa istrinya mati-matian melarang anak mereka nonton acara itu, ya, Tatsuo paham banget.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Kagami, mengacak surai dwi-warnanya gemas, "Kau bicara apa, sih. Ayo, pulang. Mama sudah menunggu di rumah dengan makan malam yang lezat."

Kagami tak bergerak, ia masih saja berdiri di sana.

"Nanti Mamamu marah, loh." Bisik Tatsuo, Kagami hanya menghela nafas dan segera berjalan memasuki mobil, disusul oleh sang ayah yang tampak menghela nafas lega.

Keduanya duduk tak bersuara di kursi belakang, Kagami hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan malas. Oh, anak itu tengah galau maksimal tampaknya.

Pak supir yang sibuk mengendarai mobil supaya baik jalannya sesekali mengintip dari kaca dasboard, ingin membuka percakapan di tengah suasana keruh ini dengan beberapa guyonan yang mungkin bisa menghibur. Tapi, kalau sampai salah langkah bisa-bisa tuan mudanya malah makin ngambek.

Wah, gawat, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini.

Yang ada di kelapanya sekarang adalah mencari cara agar bisa mencapai rumah dengan cepat, hm, mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang tepat di saat seperti ini.

"Papa," panggil Kagami, Tatsuo menoleh gugup, "I-iya?"

"Kita punya album foto keluarga di rumah?"

"Ada," angguk Tatsuo, "Dari generasi ke generasi, sampai sekarang totalnya ada 15 album."

Kagami menoleh antusias, "Di mana Papa menyimpannya?"

"Ada di perpustakaan rumah. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya, Taiga?" tanya Tatsuo—yang nyatanya tak digubris oleh Kagami yang kini tengah berteriak memerintah sang supir agar tancap gas dengan segera.

"Tambah kecepatannya, Pak! Kita harus sampai rumah secepatnya!"

Acungan jempol didapat Kagami sebagai jawaban, anak itu tersenyum antusias, tampak benar-benar tak sabar untuk menginjakkan kaki pada istananya itu.

Dan berkat kelihaian sang supir dalam mengendarai mobil, mereka berhasil sampai dengan selamat hanya dalam hitungan detik. Wah, hebat sekali. Jangan-jangan supir keluarga Kagami ini mantan pembalap handal. Hoo, jadi penasaran.

"Keren! Seperti yang diharapkan dari mantan pembalap tingkat nasional!" seru Kagami sambil berlari turun dari mobil.

Hm, sudah ku duga.

Dengan bantuan Tatsuo yang berdiri di belakangnya, Kagami membuka pintu rumah perlahan. Putranya itu tampak lupa akan aturan untuk mengucapkan salam ketika masuk rumah, buktinya anak itu kini tengah sibuk membuka sepatunya, melempar kaos kaki bau bangkainya ke sembarang arah. Untung pembalut kaki bau itu tak mendarat di wajah Tatsuo yang tampan.

Huh, kalau sampai terjadi, perawatan wajah yang selama ini ia lakukan bisa sia-sia. Tak rela, Tatsuo tak rela jika hal itu terjadi.

Suzaku yang keluar dari dapur terkejut melihat putranya berlari kencang menuju tangga hingga nyaris menabraknya. Putranya terlihat seperti harimau kelaparan mengejar mangsa. Buas sekali.

Manik merah yang tak terlalu terang milik Suzaku kini menatap Tatsuo tajam, suaminya yang tengah merapikan sepatu Kagami itu langsung berdiri bulu kuduknya. Merasa tengah diawasi oleh makhluk berbahaya.

"Mas! Lihat, tuh, kelakukan anakmu!" seru Suzaku sambil menunjuk Kagami yang sudah ngacir ke lantai atas. Tatsuo menghela nafas, "Salahku apa, sih, Dek?"

Wanita itu melepas celemek yang ia kenakan, mengantungnya pada pengait yang terpasang di dinding yang membatasi dapur dan ruang keluarga, "Gara-gara nama yang kamu kasih dia jadi mirip harimau beneran, kan!?"

"Aku mesti bilang apa ke Papa sama Mama nanti, kalau anak kita jadi kaya begitu..." Suzaku mengurut dahinya, ia tampak frustasi.

"Kamu ini bicara apa, sih. Dia kan laki-laki, wajar, dong kalau agak liar." Tatsuo berjalan mendekati istrinya, memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada pipi. "Nanti biar aku yang bicara sama Mama dan Papamu, oke?"

Suzaku yang wajahnya sudah penuh semburat merah hanya mengangguk pelan, sembari menundukkan kepalanya ia berjalan kembali ke dapur, "Makanannya sudah siap."

Tatsuo tersenyum, "Iya, terimakasih."

"Biar aku yang panggil Taiga." Ujar Suzaku sembari menaiki tangga dengan segera, mengejar anak semata wayangnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba langsung melesat menuju lantai atas seperti tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Mencari, langkah kakinya beralih dari satu ruang menuju ruang lainnya, mencari sosok mungil berkulit agak gelap dengan surai dua warna yang merupakan putra tersayangnya itu. Lantai satu hampir selesai ia jelajahi, tapi sosok yang ia cari itu tak kunjung tampak.

Kini satu-satunya tempat yang belum Suzaku cek adalah perpustakaan. Tapi, apa mungkin anak itu ada di sana? Bukankah putranya itu tak terlalu lancar membaca huruf Jepang? Ia hanya tau alphabet, kan? Duh, Suzaku semakin khawatir saja.

Pintu perpustakaan ia buka perlahan, lampu yang menyala terang di tengah-tengah ruangan membuat semua barang yang ada di sana terlihat jelas walau malam menjelang. Udara dingin yang dibawa oleh _AC_ di ruangan itu menyapa kulit putih Suzaku lembut.

"Taiga?" panggilnya lembut, tak ada jawaban.

Putranya yang tampak sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri itu sama sekali tak mendengar suaranya. Suara sang ibu, tak dapat meraihnya. Ah, Suzaku sedih.

"Taiga?" panggilnya sekali lagi, masih tak ada jawaban.

Tangan mungil itu masih sibuk membolak-balik buku bersampul hitam yang tengah ia tekuni, wajah anaknya itu serius sekali, terlalu serius untuk anak seumurannya. Alinya yang bertaut membuat wajahnya terlihat sedikit seram. Tapi, karena hal itu, Suzaku yakin betul kalau itu adalah anakny dan Tatsuo, karena parasnya persis milik Tatsuo.

"Taiga?" sekali lagi, dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Suzaku tak mengerti, kenapa putranya tak datang? Ada yang bilang kalau namanya disebut 3 kali ia akan segera datang, tapi kenapa hal itu tak berlaku pada putranya? Kenapa? Suzaku jadi kesal sendiri.

Kesal karena terus-terusan tak dihiraukan, Suzaku pun berjalan mendekati putranya itu.

"Taiga? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, turun. Papa sudah menunggumu di meja makan." Ajak Suzaku selembut mungkin.

Kagami yang tadinya masih asik dengan buku tebal pada tangannya—yang sebenarnya adalah album foto—mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada sang ibu.

Suzaku kaget, "Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Padahal tadi pagi kan sudah Mama setrika, diberi pelembut pula." Tanyanya sembari duduk di sebelah putranya.

Kagami menutup album foto pada pangkuannya, meletakkannya pada tumpukan album yang berada di sisi kirinya, "Aku sedang melihat album foto keluarga kita, Ma." Jawabnya lesu.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Suzaku mengusap kepala putranya lembut.

Kagami menghela nafas, ia terlihat frustasi, seperti pegawai yang mau diPHK begitu saja oleh atasannya, "Kenapa cuma alisku yang berbeda, Ma?"

"Eh?"

"Punya Mama, Papa, Kakek, Nenek, Yangti, Yangkung, Om, Tante, Bude, Pak De, Bibi, Paman, Mak Dang, Mak Ngah, Mak Etek, dan anggota keluarga kita lainnya yang nggak bisa disebutin satu-satu karena capek, semuanya ngga ada yang mirip punyaku. Beda, nggak ada yang bercabang."

Kagami menunduk, "Kenapa, Ma? Kenapa cuma aku yang berbeda alisnya?"

"Ka-Kamu sudah cek semua album fotonya?" tanya Suzaku, Kagami menggeleng.

"Nah, kamu nggak bisa langsung ambil keputusan kayak begitu, sayang. Kan kamu belum cek semua. Dan itu baru punya Papa, kan? Punya Mama belum. Mungkin saja, leluhurmu ada yang aslinya sama dengan milikmu." Jelas Suzaku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kagami.

Anak itu mengangguk, "Um, Mama benar."

Suzaku tersenyum, dalam hati lega karena putranya bisa dipujuk dengan mudah.

"Ayo, nanti ada hantu yang menemanimu, loh~" goda sang Ibu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ma-Mama apaan, _sih_!? Ha-hantu itu kan ngga ada.." tukas Kagami sembari berlari mengejar ibunya yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari perpustakaan pribadi mereka itu, meninggalkan tumpukan album yang belum dikembalikan ke dalam rak.

Keluarga kecil itu duduk bersama menikmati makan malam, _gyoza_ yang menjadi hidangan mereka malam itu, dilahap dengan penuh semangat.

"Boleh aku dapat _cheeseburger_ sebagai makan malam besok?" tanya Kagami kecil yang sibuk menyodorkan piringnya pada Suzaku, minta _gyoza_ tambahan—ngomong-ngomong, itu adalah piring ketiganya.

Suzaku mengangguk, "Tentu, tapi dengan syarat, kau harus jadi anak baik di sekolah besok."

"Cuka? Kecap?" tawarnya sembari menyodorkan piring berisikan _gyoza_ , Kagami menggeleng, "Tidak perlu,"

"Bicara soal sekolah, bagaimana hari pertamamu, Taiga?" tanya Tatsuo yang hendak menyeruput tehnya.

"Oh, um, gurunya sangat manis, dia baik sekali." Ujar Kagami dengan mulut penuh.

Suzaku geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putranya, entah sudah berapa kali diingatkan agar tidak berbicara ketika mulut penuh. "Taiga," panggil Suzaku sambil menatap tajam, Kagami buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, takut di amuk sang Ibu.

"Hoo, baguslah. Tidak ada teman yang menganggumu?" tanya Tatsuo lagi,

"Ah, tidak. Tapi ada anak laki-laki berkulit redup yang terus menerus mengejek alisku. Aneh, katanya." Sahut Kagami sambil berusaha meraih gelasnya.

Satu-satunya wanita yang duduk di sana menggembungkan pipinya, "Bicara apa, sih, anak itu. Alis anak Mama nggak aneh, kok. Dia iri pasti."

"Tapi, semua orang membicarakan alisku, Ma. Mereka bilang baru pertama kali lihat alis bercabang seperti punyaku." Tangannya menggenggam garpu peraknya erat, merasa kesal.

"A-ah, itu artinya kau beda dari yang lain, kan? Itu keren, Sayang." Ujar Suzaku berusaha menyemangati putranya, Tatsuo ikut mengamini, sebisa mungkin membuat putranya tak lagi murung.

"O-oh, apakah ada tugas dari sekolah, Sayang?" Suzaku buru-buru mengganti topik tak menyenangkan tadi, Kagami berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Hng, aku tidak terlalu ingat, Ma."

Suzaku menuang air ke dalam gelasnya, "Kau yakin? Coba ingat lagi, kalau ada yang terlupa bisa bahaya, loh." Kemudian meneguknya hingga tak tersisa.

Kagami kecil berusaha memutar otak, mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah. Namun, yang ia ingat hanyalah perkelahiannya dengan anak yang bernama Aomine dan senyuman manis milik wali kelasnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Oh, pesan dari Kuroko- _sensei_!

"Um, kami disuruh menghapalkan lagu Oh, Vreneli untuk kelas seni besok." Jawab Kagami cepat, "Oh, Vreneli?" Tatsuo berusaha memastikan, Kagami mengangguk.

Suzaku yang tampak sudah selesai melahap semua makanannya berjalan membawa piring kotor menuju wastafel, merendamnya dengan air agar noda yang ada tak menempel dan mudah dibersihkan nanti.

Dalam kepala ia berusaha mengingat-ingat lagu yang kira-kira judulnya cocok dengan yang barusan disebut putranya. Oh, Vreneli. Rasanya tak asing dengan nama itu. Wanita itu menjelajahi setiap celah dalam otaknya lebih dalam, mencari ingatan yang kira-kira cocok dengan lagu itu.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya ada satu yang sesuai. Ingatan tentang Tatsuo yang tengah menina-bobokan Kagami dengan lagu berbahasa Inggris.

"Oh, Mama tahu lagu itu. Itu kan lagu pengantar tidurmu ketika masih bayi, Taiga." Ucap Suzaku sambil tersenyum lebar, "Papa sering menyanyikannya untukmu."

Tatsuo mengangguk, "Oh, benar juga, lagu itu. Baiklah, setelah kau makan dan membersihkan badanmu, Papa akan ajarkan lagu itu hingga kau bisa, oke?"

Kagami mengangguk, ia pun langsung menusuk dua _gyoza_ yang tersisa dengan garpunya sekaligus, melumurinya dengan kecap, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut tanpa digigit sama sekali. Dihabiskan dalam satu lahapan.

"Tambah lagi?" tanya ibunya, Kagami menggeleng. Setelah selesai mengunyah dan meneguk airnya hingga habis, anak itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Jangan khawatir, Kagami, kan, anaknya selalu mandiri, mandi sendiri. Jadi, tanpa bantuan ibunya pun ia bisa membasuh dirinya dengan benar.

Kagami pintar, ya.

Sembari menunggu putranya membasuh diri di kamar mandi, Tatsuo menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya, berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membantu sang istri mencuci piring. Namun, niat mulianya langsung ditolak Suzaku dengan senyuman hangat, "Nggak apa, Mas. Adek bisa sendiri, kok."

"Tapi—"

"Mas istirahat, aja. Biar Adek yang beresin semua." Suzaku kembali tersenyum, mendorong suaminya mundur, menjauhi wastafel.

"Dek, biarin Mas bantu, lah. Kan kita sudah lama nggak nyuci piring bareng." Pinta Tatsuo.

Suzaku hanya tersenyum, ia tak lagi bersuara, Tatsuo sebenarnya masih ingin menjadi sedikit keras kepala. Tapi, karena sang istri sudah tersenyum seperti itu, ia mau tak mau harus mundur dari dapur. Karena, sesungguhnya senyuman itu adalah alarm peringatan.

 _Kalau berani melawan, rasakan akibatnya._

Begitulah.

Oleh karena itu, sebagai suami yang baik, yang sayang istri dan sayang anak, serta penurut, Tatsuo pun segera undur diri dan bergegas menuju kamar, membasuh diri dan mengganti setelannya dengan kaos oblong serta celana pendek. Pakaian santai.

Setelah rapi, ia bergegas turun, mengecek keadaan dapur. Sudah selesai, kah, istrinya bersih-bersih?

Dan jawabannya adalah sudah.

Suzaku memang istri unggulan, Tatsuo jadi makin cinta.

"Taiga nungguin di ruang baca, Mas. Nanti aku nyusul, lagi bikin susu buat Taiga." Ujar Suzaku lembut, suaminya hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur, menghampiri sang putra yang tampak duduk manis di atas sofa, tangannya mengenggam sebungkus _potato chips_ dengan perisa keju.

"Hayo, kamu ketahuan, ya. Ngemil setelah makan malam." Kagami langsung mingkem seperti maling ayam kepergok warga, tangannya berhenti memasok potongan kentang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sang ayah tertawa laknat, sementara putranya dilumuri keringat dingin, "Ja-jangan aduin Mama, ya, Pa!" rengek sang putra.

"Baiklah, asalkan kamu kenalkan Papa dengan gurumu itu, ya?" pinta sang Ayah sembari mengedip genit, "Maksudnya Kuroko- _sensei?_ "

"Iya, guru yang katamu manis itu."

Kagami baru saja akan mengiyakan, tapi ia kembali terdiam dengan mulut ternganga serta keringat bercucuran seperti baru melihat setan. Tatsuo bingung melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Taiga? Kok seperti habis liat setan begitu?" tanya sang Ayah penasaran, tangan Kagami terangkat perlahan, jari telunjuknya menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang Tatsuo dengan gemetaran.

"Ada apa, Taig—"

"Siapa yang manis, hah?"

Tatsuo langsung mingkem, lidahnya nyaris tergigit ketika suara mengerikan itu terdengar.

 _Wah, gawat, ada istriku yang tengah mengamuk di belakang sana_ , batin Tatsuo ketakutan.

Suzaku masuk lebih dalam, meletakkan baki berisi 3 gelas yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap karena tampaknya isinya adalah lahar dari gunung merapi yang baru meletus. Wah.

"Jawab, Mas. Siapa yang manis?"

Tatsuo meneguk air ludah berusaha mencari alasan, "I-itu, Papa bilang guruku manis, jadi dia mau minta dikenalkan, terus Papa kasih aku potato chips ini buat pujuk aku."

Pria yang mulai berumur itu buru-buru menoleh ke arah putranya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A-Apa yang kamu bicarakan Taig—"

"Ooh, jadi Mas tertarik sama gurunya Taiga, ya?" tanya Suzaku sambil merangkul leher suaminya sok mersa, auranya terasa mengerikan bagi Tatsuo, bahkan Kagami pun sampai bergidik ngeri. Dalam hati berdoa demi keselamatan sang ayah dan tentu saja dirinya yang bukan tak mungkin ikut-ikutan kena sembur sang Ibu.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Dek.. Ka-kan, apa salahnya mengenal gurunya Taiga dengan baik. Su-supaya kalau nanti ada apa-apa bisa dengan mudah dihubungi." Tatsuo mulai mengada-ada.

Suzaku mengeratkan rangkulannya—yang kini lebih pantas disebut cekikkan pada leher sang suami, "Kalau begitu, besok aku juga ikut mengantar Taiga ke sekolah. Kita akan berkenalan dengan guru itu bersama, mengerti?"

Suzaku tersenyum, Tatsuo mengangguk takut-takut.

"Ya, anak pintar." Ujar wanita itu sembari mengusap kepala suaminya sayang.

Kagami merasa baru saja melihat atraksi seorang pawang menjinakkan Harimau yang mengamuk. Wah, ibunya hebat sekali.

"Ma-Mama.. tugasku besok bagaimana?" tanya Kagami takut-takut, Ibunya itu segera melepas _rangkulannya_ dan menepuk tangan sembari tersenyum, "Benar juga, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai."

Dan kelas menyanyi Kagami yang berada di bawah bimbingan sang ayah dan ibu tercinta pun di mulai.

* * *

Matahari yang bersinar dari ufuk timur menyelipkan sinarnya melalui kaca jendela kamar Kagami yang kebetulan gordennya lupa ditutup. Mengusik tidur anak harimau itu.

Tubuh mungilnya meggeliat, berusaha masuk ke dalam selimut untuk menhindari sinar mentari jahil yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ia masih ingin berkelana di dunia mimpi sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Tapi, tampaknya tak hanya sang surya yang melarangnya tidur lebih lama. Sang Ibu yang masih mengenakan celemek kini juga ikut-ikutan berusaha menariknya dari alam mimpi.

"Taiga, Sayang. Ayo bangun, Nak. Sudah pagi, loh."

Kagami masih enggan membuka mata. "Taiga."

Matanya masih berat, tak bisa terbuka dengan mudah, "Ayolah, Sayang. Kamu bisa terlambat sekolah."

Tangan Suzaku mulai mengusap kepala putranya lembut—yang sebenarnya malah membuat Kagami terbuai untuk melanjutkan mimpinya.

"Taiga, ayolah, kau kan sudah janji untuk mengenalkan Mama pada gurumu yang _manis_ itu."

Oh, benar juga, Kuroko- _sensei_.

Sepasang kelereng berwarna merah gelap mulai terlihat ketika kelopak matanya terangkat perlahan, maninya itu langsung menangkap sosok sang ibu yang tampak sangat cantik ketika tersenyum.

"Akhirnya bangun juga." Suzaku memberikan kecupan selamat pagi pada dahi putranya, "Ayo, cepat mandi. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, bukan?"

Kagami yang belum bangun sepenuhnya hanya mengangguk lemah, kedua tangannya mengucek-ngucek matanya yang kucel sembari menunggu seluruh nyawanya terkumpul. Sembari menguap lebar, matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik sang ibu yang berjalan keluar kamar.

Bocah itu dengan malas merangkak turun dari kasurnya, berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi seperti orang yang tak makan berhari-hari. Padahal, Suzaku selalu memastikan bahwa asupan nutrisi sang putra terpenuhi, 4 sehat, 5 kurang, 6 juga kurang, 7 masih kurang, 8 kurang juga, 9 kurang dikit, 10 sempurna.

Setelah perjalanan cukup panjang menuju kamar mandi yang sebenarnya hanya lima langkah orang dewasa dari tempat tidur Kagami, anak itu bergegas melepas pakaiannya dan segera menyegarkan diri di bawah shower yang menyala. Berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

Ia tak ingin namanya terpampang di headline koran harian Jepang karena tertidur di bawah shower yang menyala hingga membuat rumahnya kebanjiran atau orang seantero Jepang kehabisan air karena ia embat semua. Itu sama sekali bukan yang bagus untuk menjadi terkenal.

Kalau memang namanya mau dimasukkan ke dalam koran, ia ingin diliput dalam berita yang lebih berkelas. Seperti menjadi lomba makan _cheeseburger_ terbanyak dan tercepat, atau semacam itulah.

Puas berimajinasi di bawah siraman air, anak itu segera mematikan shower yang tadi menyala dan menyambar handuknya. Bergegas jalan keluar kotak berlantai keramik nan dingin itu untuk berpakaian di kamarnya.

Tenang saja, Kagami bukan burung yang mandinya cuma basah-basahin bulu di kubangan air sehabis hujan, dia sudah menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun, kok, lengkap dengan sikat lantai pula, agar daki yang menempel lepas semua.

Bahkan rambutnya pun kini sudah sangat wangi karena entah sengaja atau tidak ia menuangkan sebotol penuh shampo pada kepala kecilnya itu.

 _Sekarang aku tak perlu khawatir kalau Kuroko-_ sensei _mengusap kepalaku nanti. Rambutku sudah wangi_! Batin Kagami sembari tersenyum aneh, wah, dia mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Taiga! Ayo cepat turun!" panggil sang ibu dari dapur, "Iyaaa!" sahut Kagami sembari mengancingkan seragamnya.

Kaki mungilnya mulai berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang makan, ia langsung bergabung dengan sang Ayah yang tampak asik membaca koran di meja makan.

"Taiga, kemejamu kenapa? Kancingnya berantakan begitu." Tegur Suzaku, "Aduh, ceroboh sekali, sih."

Gawat, gara-gara keasikan memikirkan sang guru tercinta ia sampai salah mengancingkan kemejanya. Untung saja ibunya menyadari hal itu sebelum berangkat sekolah, kalau sampai Kuroko- _sensei_ melihatnya berantakan seperti ini, mau ditaruh kemana mukanya?

Selesai merapikan kemeja sang putra, wanita itu pun segera menuangkan susu segar pada gelas milik Kagami. "Habiskan, ya."

Kagami kecil mengangguk, ia segera meneguk susu itu hingga tak bersisa sembari menunggu telur mata sapi buatan sang ibu matang.

Sarapan kali ini sama seperti biasanya, roti panggang dengan lelehan mentega, telur mata sapi, dan potongan daging sapi. Khas Amerika, tanah kelahiran sang ibu.

"Suzaku," panggil Tatsuo yang tampak memutar-mutar cangkir kopi hitamnya, "Iya?"

"Sesekali buatlah sarapan ala orang Jepang, kau kan juga punya darah Jepang dalam nadimu." Ujarnya sembari menyeruput kopi itu.

Istrinya menoleh, "Kenapa? Sarapan seperti ini juga enak, kan? Lagi pula, kita makan seperti ini juga saat sarapan saja. Kalau makan malam aku kan sering bikin makanan Asia, _gyoza_ semalam contohnya."

Tatsuo menghela nafas, "Bukan begitu, Dek. Kan kasian Taiga kalau tidak pernah merasakan sarapan ala orang Jepang."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting aku bisa makan." Jawab Kagami acuh-tak acuh sambil mencomot roti bakarnya, Suzaku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Lihat?"

Pria itu menatap kecewa ke arah putra yang ia harapkan bisa membelanya itu. Kagami, Papa kecewa padamu, Nak.

"Masih bagus aku mau masak buat kalian, Mas. Bukannya ku biarkan sarapan dengan sereal ataupun makanan instan lainnya." Lanjut Suzaku sembari mematikan kompor.

"Iya, iya, terimakasih karena selalu menghidangkan makanan yang lezat untuk kami berdua, istriku sayang." Tatsuo mengalah. Wanita itu tersenyum senang.

Setelah menghidangkan telur mata sapi untuk suami dan putra tercintanya, tak lupa membagi potongan daging sesuai porsi masing-masing, Suzaku yang ternyata mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok rapi di balik celemeknya duduk bersama di meja makan, menikmati kopi susunya.

Keluarga itu menikmati sarapan pagi yang lama-lama menjenuhkan—untuk Tatsuo—dengan tenang dan cukup cepat. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh ketika mereka selesai menikmati menu sarapan mereka.

Sementara Kagami dan Tatsuo sibuk mengenakan kaos kaki dan sepatu mereka, Suzaku juga tampak sibuk mengenakan blazer dan merapikan make-upnya. Sentuhan akhir berupa polesan lipstik merah muda pada bibirnya mengakhiri acara bersolek yang kira-kira memakan waktu 30 menit itu. Lama sekali.

Kagami dan Tatsuo yang sudah selesai mengenakan sepatu nyaris berjamur karenanya.

Syukurlah Jepang cukup hangat hari itu, jadi jamur tak dengan mudahnya tumbuh pada permukaan kulit mereka seperti pada roti basi yang bersemayan di bawah tempat tidur Kagami.

Ketiganya berjalan keluar rumah setelah yakin pintu terlah terkunci rapat, senyuman ramah dari supir pribadi mereka menyambut. "Oh, nyonya besar hari ini juga ikut mengantar tuan muda?"

"Nyonya saja, jangan pake besar." Protes Suzaku sembari menggembungkan pipinya, "Oh, maafkan saya, Nyonya."

Pria yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk keluarga Kagami itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuannya dengan patuh, mempersilahkan mereka masuk sembari sedikit membungkuk.

Semua kini sudah duduk manis di kursi, supir mereka pun sudah siap tancap gas. Mobil hitam itu pun berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kediaman Kagami, bergabung dengan ramainya kendaraan di jalan raya.

Perjalanan menuju taman kanak-kanan tempat Kagami menimba ilmu kali ini tak terlalu lama, hanya perlu 5 menit dan bangunan penuh pelangi itu pun dapat di tangkap oleh netra. Mobil menepi perlahan, pintu sisi kanan terbuka ketika keempat roda bundar itu tak lagi berputar.

Kagami turun duluan, kemudian diikuti Suzaku, dan akhirnya Tatsuo. Ketiganya berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah itu. Kuroko yang mendarari kedatangan ketiganya segera menghampiri mereka sembari tersenyum ramah, "Halo, Kagami-kun." Sapanya pada Kagami ramah.

" _Sensei_! Ini Papa dan Mamaku!" seru Kagami sembari menunjuk dua orang dewasa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah mereka, menyuguhkan senyuman manis tak lupa sapaan sopan, "Oh, selamat pagi, senang bisa bertemu kalian."

Tatsuo dan Suzaku membalasnya dengan sapaan yang sama dan tentunya senyuman manis yang sama, diam-diam, keberadaan mereka menarik perhatian anak-anak lainnya. Terutama seorang anak berkulit redup yang mengintip dari jendela bersama kawan pirangnya.

"Lihat, kakak itu cantik sekali!" seru anak itu, kawannya mengangguk, "Tapi dia datang bersama Kagamicchi, apakah dia kakaknya, ssu?"

"Hee, beruntung sekali si alis bercabang itu kalau punya kakak secantik dia."

Dari arah belakang, tiga anak datang bersamaan, surai mereka berwarna-warni, merah, hijau, dan ungu. Tinggi mereka pun beda semua, cebol, sedang, dan tinggi. Mereka terus bersama, walau tak ada kemiripan sama sekali pada mereka. Oh, persahabatan itu indah sekali.

Yang paling cebol berjalan mendekat, "Apa yang kalian lihat, Ryouta? Daiki?"

"Oh, kau rupanya Akashi." Ujar yang berkulit paling gelap—Aomine Daiki.

"Itu, kami sedang melihat kakak cantik itu, ssu." Sahut yang pirang sembari menunjuk keluar jendela.

Anak bersurai merah itu mendekatkan kursi pada dinding, ia naik ke sana agar bisa menilik keluar jendela, maklum, tubuhnya pendek sekali, yang paling pendek mungkin di kelas itu.

"Lihat? Cantik sekali, bukan?" Aomine tersenyum lebar, Akashi memperhatikan orang yang dimaksud dua kawannya itu dengan seksama, "Oh, itukan Kagami Suzaku, istri dari Kagami Tatsuo, rekan kerja Papaku."

"Eh? Kau kenal?" tanya Kise, Akashi mengangguk, "Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali."

Aomine tampak antusias, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah bingung, "Istri siapa tadi kau bilang?"

"Kagami Tatsuo, ayahnya Taiga." Ulang Akashi, "Eh? Itu artinya dia ibunya Kagamicchi, dong ,ssu?"

Aomine diam, Akashi mengangguk, "Ya, itu benar, Ryouta."

"Waa, Minechin sukanya sama tante-tante." Ledek yang paling tinggi bersurai ungu, "Berisik, Murasakibara!"

Yang berkacamata dengan surai hijau menggeleng kecewa, "Kau tidak boleh merebut istri orang, _nanodayo_."

"Seleranya Aominecchi nggak banget, ssu!" Kise ikut-ikutan mengintimidasi, "Diam! Tadi kau juga bilang dia cantik, kan!?"

Kise berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Tidak ada, ssu."

"Tukang bohong! Kemari kau pirang sialan! Ku pukul, kau!" seru Aomine garang, berlari mengejar Kise.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang tampak ingin menghentikan acara kejar-kejaran itu, tiga anak yang tersisa hanya menonton dengan tenang, tidak ricuh seperti penonton bayaran yang selalu ada untuk memeriahkan acara-acara talk-show atau sejenisnya di televisi.

Kejar-kejaran itu terus berlanjut hingga akhrinya Kuroko yang datang bersama Kagami memisahkan keduanya, "Kalau kalian bertengkar lagi akan _sensei_ hukum, ya!"

Dua anak itu hanya menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam, Kise menangis, Aomine hanya diam, sesekali anak redup itu mendecih kesal. "Ayo, sekarang berbaikan."

Sembari mengusap air matanya, Kise mengulurkan tangannya pada Aomine, menunggu anak berkulit _tan_ yang agak mesum untuk anak sesusianya itu menjabat tangannya.

"Aomine-kun, ayo jabat tangan Kise-kun." Perintah Kuroko, mau tau mau, sudi tak sudi, Aomine pun dengan sangat terpaksa menuruti permintaan gurunya itu.

Seulas senyum merekah pada wajah pucat Kuroko ketika melihat kedua anak didiknya itu bersalaman, "Ya, itu baru anak pintar." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala keduanya lembut.

Kagami dapat merasakan bahwa Akashi yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya sedikit terganggu akan pemandangan itu. Anak yang notabenenya paling pintar di kelas itu berjalan mendekati Kuroko, menarik kemejanya pelan, "Sensei, sudah waktunya masuk."

Kuroko menoleh, "Oh, kau benar. Terimakasih karena sudah mengingatkanku, Akashi-kun."

Anak bermanik ruby—yang menurut pengamatan Kagami kadang bisa berubah warna tiba-tiba—itu tersenyum senang karena Kuroko menghadiahkannya usapan pada surai semerah cherry miliknya.

Kecurigaan Kagami pada anak itu semakin bertambah.

 _Dia pasti benar-benar menyukai Kuroko -_ sensei _! Aku berani bertaruh!_

Kuroko pun langsung meminta anak-anak didiknya untuk duduk pada bangku mereka masing-masing, mulai mengabsen dan mendapati bahwa anak yang bernama Momoi Satsuki sudah masuk kembali hari ini.

"Senang melihatmu masuk hari ini, Momoi-san." Kata Kuroko sambil menutup buku absensi, anak yang bernama Momoi itu hanya tersenyum.

Rutinitas pagi sudah selesai, maka kelas berikutnya pun dimulai. "Apakah kalian sudah menghapal lagu yang _Sensei_ minta kemarin?"

Semua anak menjawab serempak, "Momoi-san juga?"

Ia mengangguk, "Dai-chan mengajariku kemarin." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis, Kuroko menoleh ke arah Aomine yang tampaknya tak terlalu peduli, "Wah, Aomine-kun baik sekali, ya. Anak-anak, kalian harus meniru tindakan baik Aomine-kun ini, ya."

"Baik, Kuroko - _sensei_."

Aomine yang baru sadar kalau dirinya dipuji tersenyum, ia menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya senang.

"Nah, siapa yang mau maju duluan?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi langsung mengacungkan tangan percaya diri, "Hm, bagaimana kalau Kagami-kun, dulu?"

Akashi langsung cemberut.

Kuroko- _sensei_ , kalau akhirnya kau malah menunjuk orang, sebaiknya dari awal jangan bertanya. Kan kasian Akashi, hatinya tertohok. Akashi tuh ngga bisa digituin, _Sensei_. Kuroko- _sensei_ ngga peka banget, nih, payah.

"Eh? Aku?" Kagami menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Cepat maju, Taiga. _Sensei_ memanggilmu." Ujar Akashi dengan aura-aura mengerikan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Kagami bergidik ngeri melihatnya, ia pun langsung meloncat turun dan berlari ke depan kelas. Sementara menunggu Kagami bersiap di depan sana, Kuroko berjalan menuju _grand piano_ yang terletak di bagian belakang kelas, bersiap memainkan musik pengiring bagi anak didiknya itu.

"Siap?" tanya Kuroko, Kagami mengangguk.

 _Oh, Vreneli, Please tell me Oh, where is your home?_ _  
_ _My hometown, It's in Switzerland._ _  
_ _It's made of wood and stone.  
It's right beside the pretty lake surrounded by snow._

Kagami berhenti bernyanyi karena ia merasa diperhatikan dengan tidak wajar oleh kawan-kawannya, raut wajah mereka aneh, memandang Kagami dengan aneh pula.

Menyadari suara nyanyian anak didiknya tak terdengar lagi, jemari Kuroko pun berhenti menari di atas tuts hitam putih. Menoleh ke arah Kagami dengan khawatir, "Ada apa?"

" _Sensei_! Kenapa dia lagunya berbeda, ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Yang diajarkan Dai-chan kemarin tidak seperti itu." Sahut Momoi.

Aomine tertawa, "Lihat dia, tak hanya alisnya yang berbeda, nyanyiannya pun sampai berbeda dengan kita."

"Apa katamu!?" emosi Kagami tersulut, anak itu berjalan mendekati Aomine dengan wajah gahar.

Lagi-lagi alis yang disinggung.

 _Kenapa, sih anak ini? Terobsesi pada alisku atau bagaimana, heh?_

Kuroko langsung berlari melerai mereka, menjauhkan keduanya agar tak kejar-kejaran, pukul-pukulan, dan kemudian peluk-pelukan seperti pertandingan tinju tempo hari yang berakhir sedikit mengecewakan banyak penonton.

"Aomine-kun, ayo minta maaf pada Kagami-kun." Pinta Kuroko, Aomine menolak.

"Aomine-kun, ayo minta maaf." Kuroko mengulang, Aomine masih keras kepala.

"Aomine-kun, jangan seperti itu." Pemuda biru itu menangkap tangan Aomine, menyatukannya dengan tangan mungil milik Kagami, membuat keduanya berjabat tangan.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Ayo, kata maaf mu mana, Aomine-kun?"

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Aomine enggan, permintaan maaf tak tulus itu hanya di hadiahi gumaman tak jelas oleh Kagami.

Setelah kedua muridnya berdamai, guru yang usianya baru sekitar dua puluhan itu menggiring Kagami kembali ke depan kelas, keduanya berdiri bersisian.

" _Sensei_! Kenapa liriknya berbeda dengan milik kami, ssu?" tanya Kise.

Anak-anak lainnya juga mulai ribut, kecuali Aomine yang masih bete dan Murasakibara yang sibuk mengemut permen diam-diam. "Itu adalah versi Inggrisnya, bukan begitu, _Sensei_?"

"Ya, kau benar, Akashi-kun." Sahut Kuroko sembari tersenyum simpul mendengar suara anak didik unggulannya itu, Akashi tersenyum mematut diri.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Ibu dari Kagami-kun lahir dan besar di Amerika, jadi tidak heran jika ia dikenalkan lagu itu dengan lirik Inggrisnya, bukan begitu, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami mengangguk cepat, "Ya, Papa dan Mama sering menyanyikannya sewaktu aku kecil dengan bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak tau kalau ada versi lainnya."

"Nah, maukah kalian bernyanyi bersama untuk Kagami-kun yang tidak mengetahui lirik Jepangnya?" tanya Kuroko pada semua anak didiknya.

"Baik, _Sensei_!" jawab mereka kompak, Kuroko mengangguk sembari tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju piano di pojokkan sana. Mulai menekan tuts hitam putih yang mirip acara tv itu perlahan, mengalunkan musik pengiring bagi nyanyian burung kecil di dahan pohon ketika mentari terbit—singkatnya untuk murid-muridnya.

 _Oh, Vreneli anata no o uchi wa doko?  
Watashi no wo uchi wa Suisu-rando yo  
Kireina kosui no kotori nando yo~  
Yo ho ho, tra la la la,  
Yo ho ho, tra la la la,  
Yo ho ho!_

Semua bernyanyi dengan riang gembira, kecuali Kagami yang merasa tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang—entah siapa.

Ia terus menerus mengusap tengkuknya selama lagu mengalun, bahkan setelah anak-anak bersorak sorai tak lupa bertepuk tangan riuh pun ia masih merinding Merasa diawasi oleh sepasang mata yang entah milik siapa—Kagami tak tau.

Bahkan ketika kelas berikutnya berlangsung pun Kagami terus menerus merasa dikuntit.

 _Jangan-jangan yang menguntitku itu adalah penggemar beratku!?_ Tanya Kagami dalam hatinya.

Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu, nak. Tak ada jaminan bahwa yang menjadi _penggemar berat_ mu itu bukanlah Om-om berkumis mesum yang demennya sama anak kecil—singkatnya pedofil.

Hati-hati, ya, Kagami. Jaman sekarang banyak sekali pedo liar berkeliaran di luar sana. Jepang sudah tak seaman dulu lagi.

Jepang yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang, dulu aman sejahtera sekarang masih sama, hanya saja.. ada beberapa oknum yang tak bertanggung jawab yang membuat Jepang tak seperti dulu lagi.. Jepang yang itu.. kini tinggal kenangan.

Ingin ku lupakan, semua tentang Jepang yang dulu. Namun, tak lagi yang seperti dirimu, oh, Jepangku~

Kagami yang jengah pada narasi yang entah siapa yang membacakannya itu mulai celingak-celinguk, toleh kanan-kiri, atas-bawah, semua arah di periksa. Tapi, tak ada yang tampak mencurigakan.

Semuanya aman sentosa, makmur sejahtera.

 _Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi, ya_. Batinnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Ketika ia hendak kembali fokus pada tugas menghitung yang diberikan Kuroko, mata Kagami secara tak sengaja menemukan sosok yang terus membuatnya tak nyaman.

Ya, sepasang kelereng berwarna merah muda milik seorang gadis yang duduk di belakang Aomine rupanya sejak tadi terus mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Kagami.

 _Ada apa dengan anak itu?_

Bel berbunyi nyaring, menandakan bahwa jam makan siang telah tiba. Anak-anak bersorak gembira, sepertinya cacing-cacing di perut mereka yang curi semua nutrisi telah berkonser sejak tadi—minta diberi makan.

Sebenarnya Kagami masih penasaran dengan anak perempuan itu, tapi karena perut karetnya sudah mulai keroncongan, ia pun memutuskan untuk menunda investigasinya dan segera berlari menuju ruang makan menyusul anak yang lain.

Teman-teman sekelas Kagami berbaris rapi membawa nampan, mengantri dengan sabar, menunggu giliran untuk mendapat jatah makan siang dari Kuroko yang bertugas membagikan makanan. Ia tampak sibuk dengan celemek putih dan sendok sup pada tangannya.

"Vanilla? Atau Strawberry?" tanya Kuroko pada Midorima, "Vanilla saja, _Sensei_." Jawab anak berkacamata itu.

Sekotak susu vanilla pun diletakkan Kuroko pada nampan si kacamata itu. "Selanjutnya!"

Midorima keluar dari barisan, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda seperti maniknya berjalan maju, menyodorkan nampannya.

Sembari tersenyum Kuroko pun meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup miso, nasi, dan piring kecil berisi tumis sawi. "Apel atau Jeruk, Momoi-san?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Apel, _Sensei_. Dan aku ingin susu rasa strawberry!"

"Baik." Sahut Kuroko sembari memberikan pesanan muridnya itu. Momoi yang telah mengucapkan terimakasih langsung meninggalkan antrean, ia menoleh sebentar dan mendapati Kagami berdiri di sana.

Mata mereka bertemu, saling memandang.

Apakah benih-benih cinta akan muncul?

Kagami bergidik karena terus –terusan di perhatikan, "Apa?"

Gadis itu—Momoi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, berlari kecil menuju bangku kosong di sebelah Murasakibara.

 _Apa-apaan sih anak itu?_

"Kagami-kun, kau mau buah apa?" tanya Kuroko, suaranya membuat Kagami kembali ke dunia nyata, "Apa saja boleh, susunya juga terserah."

Nampannya kini telah terisi penuh, anak itu pun segera berjalan mendekati meja yang di duduki oleh Kise. Si pirang itu pun menyambut Kagami dengan senyuman ramah.

"Kagamicchi, kau tidak bisa pakai sumpit, ya?" tanya Kise penasaran, "E-eh..?"

"Benarkah? Apa perlu aku mintakan sendok pada _Sensei,_ ssu?" Kise menatapnya lekat-lekat, Kagami menggeleng cepat, "Ta-Tak apa, aku akan segera terbiasa."

Kise pun hanya membulatkan mulutnya sembari mengangguk, kemudian kembali melahap nasinya dengan tenang. Kagami juga hendak menikmati makananannya seperti yang dilakukan Kise, tapi nyatanya, ia tak bisa karena terus menerus merasa diperhatikan.

"Oi, Kise." Panggil Kagami, Kise menoleh, "Hm?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa kalau cewek merah muda itu terus memperhatikanku?"

Anak berbulu mata lentik itu buru-buru menoleh ke belakang, mencoba memastikan apa yang barusan Kagami bilang. Dan benar saja, Momoi tengah memperhatikan Kagami dengan intensifnya sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau Kise juga dengan memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau benar, dia bahkan tak berkedip!" seru Kise, "Jangan-jangan, Momoicchi suka padamu, ssu!"

Semburat merah mendadak memenuhi wajah Kagami, anak itu langsung salah tingkah, "A-apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh!"

"Kagamicchi malu-malu! Cieee!" Kise semakin gencar menggoda Kagami yang sudah mulai malu-malu kambing, tak hanya wajahnya yang merah, kini telinganya pun juga sudah mulai tertutup warna merah, dia mirip kepiting rebus.

"Hentikan, Kise!" seru Kagami kesal, tapi memang dasar Kise bengal (bukan begal, ya, bengal. Ada 'n' diantara 'e' dan 'g'. Wah, 'n' jadi PHO nih.), ia terus saja menyerukan kata 'ciee' dengan nyaringnya hingga Kagami ingin menjadikan si pirang ini kentang tumbuk sekarang juga.

Kuroko yang dari jauh memperhatikan hanya tersenyum tipis, pemuda—bukan, mungkin lebih cocok dikatakan pria karena ia sendiri sudah memiliki istri dan beranak satu pula—berjalan menghampiri dua siswanya itu, langkahnya mulai cepat karena takut dua siswanya itu akan baku hantam nantinya.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun? Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko, kedua anak itu bergidik seolah kaget, "Ku-Kuroko- _sensei..._ "

"Apakah makanan kalian sudah habis?" tanya Kuroko, Kise dan Kagami dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Ada makanan yang kalian tidak suka?" gelengan dari Kise dan Kagami kembali jadi jawaban, "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat habiskan."

"Ba-baik, _Sensei_!"

Keduanya kembali melahap makanan mereka dengan cepat, Kagami yang tadinya kesulitan menggunakan sumpit pun tiba-tiba menjadi lancar. Saking lancarnya, ia menyumpit nasi sebutir demi sebutir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Engkau sungguh berbakat wahai bocah dengan alis bercabang.

Jam makan siang telah habis, anak-anak yang sudah selesai melahap makanannya hingga tak tersisa berbondong-bondong membawa nampan kosong mereka menuju tempat pencucian piring.

"Kalian sudah letakkan nampan kalian semua?" tanya Kuroko,

"Sudah, _Sensei_!"

"Bagus, sekarang ayo masuk ke ruang tidur kalian." Pria yang biasanya pendiam tapi ramah terhadap anak kecil itu menggiring anak didiknya menuju ruang berpendingin udara yang bercat putih dengan pola pelangi pada dindingnya—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tempat yang menjadi ruang tidur siang mereka semua.

Kuroko dan murid-muridnya bahu membahu menggelar _futon_ di atas lantai, menyusunnya sedemikian rupa. " _Sensei_!"

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?"

Gadis kecil itu berbisik pada gurunya, sepertinya ia tak ingin teman-temannya mengetahui perbincangannya dengan sang guru itu.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kuroko sembari tersenyum, Momoi bersorak kecil, kemudian membungkuk terima kasih.

Kagami kecil tampak sudah siap tidur di bawah selimutnya, ia berbaring memandang langit. Sementara Kise yang sejak kemarin memang tidur di sisi kiri Kagami baru saja akan berbaring, namun...

"Kise-kun, mau kah kau hari ini tidur di sebelah Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko lembut, Kise menatap bingung, "Eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak mau, Aominecchi kalau tidur ngorok, ssu."

"Siapa yang ngorok, heh!?" Aomine bersiap melempar bantal ke arah Kise, namun dihentikan dengan sigap oleh Akashi dan Midorima.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Kemarikan telingamu, Kise-kun."

Pria itu pun membisikkan apa yang tadi diminta Momoi pada murid bawelnya itu, "Bisakan?"

"Hm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, ssu!" Bagus, Kise kooperatif sekali hari ini. Ia segera meraih bantalnya dan meluncur menuju _futon_ yang biasa ditiduri Momoi di sebelah Aomine.

Dan tentu saja, Momoi yang kini mengisi tempat Kise di samping Kagami.

 _Eh? Apa yang dilakukan anak ini!?_ Tanya Kagami dalam hati.

Ketika semua sudah berbaring dengan nyaman di _futon_ masing-masing, Kuroko pun mulai membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, untuk hari ini kisah yang dibawakannya adalah tentang Momotaro, pendekar yang terlahir dari dalam buah persik,

"Dahulu kala, di sebuah desa, kakek dan nenek hidup berdampingan." Kuroko memulai kisahnya.

"Suatu hari, ketika nenek sedang mencuci di sungai, dari hulu sungai, sebuah buah persik yang sangat besar terapung-apung mendekati nenek."

Kagami berusaha mendengarkan cerita itu dengan seksama, memasang telinganya sebaik mungkin, tetapi tatapan dari anak yang berbaring di sebelahnya membuat Kagami tak bisa fokus. Ia terus merasa terusik.

Entah sudah berapa kali sebenarnya mata Kagami nyaris tertutup, namun ketika teringat akan anak perempuan yang kini berbaring di sisinya sembari memandangi dirinya tanpa berkedip, kedua mata Kagami kembali terang. Rasa kantuknya terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Bahkan ketika cerita sudah hampir mencapai akhir, Kagami masih saja terjaga. Suara Kuroko yang begitu lembut pun gagal membawanya ke dunia mimpi—padahal anak-anak lainnya sudah asik berkelana di dunia khayal mereka masing-masing.

"Momotaro pun berhasil mengalahkan para iblis, nenek dan kakek memuji keberaniannya, begitu juga warga desa. Dengan harta yang ia bawa dari pulau itu, mereka semua pun hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat."

Bagus, _lullaby_ spesial dari Kuroko- _sensei_ sudah berakhir, dan mata Kagami masih terbuka lebar, terimakasih pada anak perempuan menyebalkan yang tampaknya tak pernah bosan memandangi dirinya.

Ketika Kuroko yang telah mengucapkan pesan selamat tidur berjalan keluar ruangan, Kagami dapat merasakan kalau seseorang yang sudah pasti merupakan Momoi menarik kemejanya.

Mau tak mau, Kagami pun memutar posisi tidurnya, "A-ada apa?"

"Nee, Kagami-kun." Panggil Momoi yang kini memandang lurus ke arah alisnya.

"Kenapa alismu bercabang seperti itu?"

* * *

A/N :Halo, wah, siapa sangka kalau ini akan saya lanjutkan. Haha-

Oh, saya minta maaf kalau ceritanya dirasa agak memaksa, dan say mohon ampun kalau komedinya garing, kriuk, kress. Saya akan coba perbaiki untuk kedepannya. Terimakasih banyak atas review yang ditinggalkan para pembaca sekalian, saya benar-benar terharu.

Oh, saya minta maaf, saya melupakan bayi yang bersin karena dipanggil lemah sama Suzaku pada chapter pertama. Saya minta maaf karena telah melupakannya. Mungkin, anak malang itu akan memulai debutnya pada chapter berikutnya. Mungkin saja.

Okeh, buat kalian yang mau nyempetin singgah di sini makasih banyak. Kritik dan Saran, jangan lupa masukan akan selalu saya tunggu, adios amigos~ ahaha-


	3. Chapter 3

Di dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju di jalanan Tokyo yang mulai padat kendaraan. Sepasang suami-istri saling duduk berjauhan, keduanya sama-sama memandang keluar jendela dengan canggung, menutup mulut masing-masing dengan tangan yang disandarkan pada jendela.

Sang supir yang sibuk mengendarai mobil hitam itu mulai merasa tak nyaman. Ia ingin bertanya, ada apa? Tapi ia urungkan.

Suasana mobil menjadi mencekam seperti ini sejak keduanya kembali masuk ke mobil setelah mengantar putra tercinta mereka sekolah.

* * *

 **Title :**

 **Ayah, Kenapa Alisku Berbeda?**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Parody.**

* * *

Tatsuo dan Suzaku sama-sama tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa guru anak mereka itu adalah seorang laki-laki beristri dan beranak satu. _Shock_. Kecewa.

Rasa kecewa yang paling besar dirasakan oleh Tatsuo tentunya. Pria yang seharusnya sudah cukup senang karena mendapatkan primadona kampus, Suzaku yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya itu entah kenapa merasa baru saja kehilangan tujuan hidup.

Dia berharap bisa mendapatkan pemandangan baru yang lebih segar. Tapi apa daya, gurunya Taiga berbatang.

 _Tapi sangat manis._

Suzaku sendiri sebenarnya merasa lega, karena ia yakin Tatsuo tak akan nekat mengambil jalur menyimpang—walaupun tak ada jaminan akan hal itu, mengingat sudah banyak negara yang melegalkan hubungan sejenis. Namun, di satu sisi Suzaku merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri yang baik dan malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah sempat cemburu terhadap suaminya.

Ia cemburu pada seorang laki-laki, takut orang itu merebut suaminya. Memalukan.

Tapi kekhawatiran Suzaku sebenarnya beralasan, ia hanya tak ingin diduakan, itu saja.

"A-aku tidak menyangka kalau gurunya Taiga ternyata laki-laki.." Suzaku memberanikan diri membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Suaminya menghela nafas panjang, "Yeah, aku pun terkejut."

"A-apa-apaan reaksimu itu, Mas? Kok kayaknya kecewa banget?!" Suzaku mulai meninggikan suaranya, "Hah, apa maksudmu, Dek?"

"Mas! Ingat Mas! Kamu udah punya aku sama Taiga! Jangan noleh ke lain lagi, dong, Mas! Adek tuh ngga bisa diginiin!"

Pria tinggi itu hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah istrinya, "Ya ampun, tenang, Dek. Ngga mungkinlah Mas ngambil jalur belok cuma gara-gara mukanya guru Taiga lebih manis dari kamu."

Dahi Suzaku semakin berkerut. Catat, Suzaku tak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain.

"Oh, Mas, sekarang gitu, ya? Sudah berani banding-bandingin Adek sama cowok lain!" entah kenapa kalimat Suzaku terasa salah, tapi sudahlah, emosi sudah sampai diubun-ubun, amarahnya sudah meluap-luap.

"Bu-bukan gitu, Dek. Mas sayang kamu, kok, Dek. Lagian pikiran dari mana, sih, kok bisa-bisanya kamu mikir Mas bakal nyimpang?"

Wanita itu menghela nafas kesal, mencoba mengatur emosinya, berusaha menenangkan diri, "Ya iya, Mas. Abis kamu nonton AV bareng Taiga aja sampe merem-melek kaya orang mabuk."

Dan saat itu juga, sang supir keluarga yang sudah mengabdi lama itu nyaris saja membawa tuan dan nyonyanya ke surga. Mobil mereka nyaris saja menabrak pembatas jalan.

Karena terungkapnya kebiasaan sang ayah menonton AV bersama anaknya. Wah.

"Ha-habis bagaimana lagi, anak pandanya lucu sekali, kau sendiri kan tau kalau aku sangat suka pada anak binatang seperti itu." Tukas Tatsuo dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Oh, _Animal Video_ maksudnya. Pria yang belum genap 30 tahun itu kini bisa merasa lega dan kembali mengemudi dengan tenang.

"Oleh karena itu aku khawatir, Mas. Sama binatang aja kamu bisa sampai sebegitunya, apalagi sama manusia."

Tatsuo mengurut kepalanya, susah kalau punya istri cemburuan macam Suzaku.

"Nggak bakal, lah, Dek." Sanggah Tatsuo sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada sang istri, meraih tangan kanan wanita itu, mengelusnya, "Kan aku cintanya sama kamu, Dek."

Sebuah kecupan ia berikan pada punggung tangan putih Suzaku, hal itu lantas memicu munculnya semburat merah pada wajah sang istri. Tatsuo tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Suzaku.

Pria itu semakin merapat pada tubuh istrinya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu wanita itu, "Justru aku khawatir kalau kamu yang naksir sama gurunya Taiga itu."

"Hah?"

"Habisnya, kalau dibandingin sama dia, aku mah apa atuh. Ganteng juga enggak, kalah lah sama tampang _innocent_ gurunya itu. Pasti kamu kepincut kan, sama dia?"

Suzaku buru-buru menggeleng cepat, "Nggak, Mas. Aku ngga tertarik sama lelaki lain selain Mas!"

Tatsuo mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sang istri sejenak sebelum akhirnya beralih keluar jendela, "Masa iya?"

"Mas meragukan cintaku, ya? Mesti berapa kali aku bilang, Mas, aku cuma cinta sama Mas Tatsuo, cuma Mas seorang yang ada di mataku." Ujar Suzaku, suaminya tak menggubris.

Hening. Suasana kembali mencekam.

"Mas," panggil Suzaku pelan, wanita bersurai merah itu mendekati suaminya, "Aku cuma sayang sama Mas Tatsuo, percaya, deh."

Tatsuo mendengus, "Aku nggak percaya."

Duh, duh, beraninya pria ini meragukan kesetiaan sang istri padahal sendirinya berharap bisa dekat dengan gurunya Taiga—kalau dia perempuan.

Suzaku nyaris saja menitikkan air mata, tapi ia tahan sebisa mungkin, ia harus menjaga _image_ nya. Suzaku tak ingin kalah dari suaminya dengan mudah, maka dengan tangannya itu putar posisi duduk Tatsuo menghadap dirinya, "Tatap mataku, Mas."

Kedua pemilik manik sewarna marun itu saling menatap satu sama lain, mata mereka bertemu, "Aku mencintaimu, Mas."

Suzaku mengatakannya tanpa ragu sambil menatap dalam mata suaminya, Tatsuo mendadak dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Sekarang Mas lihat, apakah aku berbohong?" tanya Suzaku lembut, Tatsuo menggeleng cepat, ia tahu betul kebiasaan Suzaku ketika berbohong, ya, Suzaku yang saat ini sama sekali tak berbohong.

"Masihkah Mas meragukan cintaku, Mas?" tanya Suzaku sendu, suaranya memelan.

"Tidak, Dek." Sahut Tatsuo, mendengar hal itu Suzaku tersenyum, ia pun mengecup pipi suaminya lebut, mengacak surai merah gelap milik suaminya itu.

Suzaku kini menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi mobil yang empuk, kakinya ia silangkan, "Lagipula, kalau pun aku memang mau selingkuh, aku pasti memilih lelaki yang berkelas, Mas."

"Apa?"

"Ya, paling tidak seperti Akashi Masaomi. Dia hebat, mapan, tampan, berbakat, penuh martabat, pintar, jenius sekali."

Sepertinya ajang balas dendam baru saja akan dimulai.

Hati Tatsuo bagai ditusuk-tusuk, ia tak percaya akan mendangar hal semacam itu dari mulut istrinya. "Sayang sekali aku lebih dulu bertemu denganmu, Mas. Kalau aku bertemu dengan Akashi Masaomi lebih cepat, aku pasti akan menikahinya."

Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu tak akan terjadi Suzaku. Kalau kau menikah dengan pria itu pemeran utama dari kisah ini tak akan lahir dan Tatsuo akan melajang seumur hidup hingga jamuran dan penuh jaring laba-laba. Hal itu tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Tapi, Masaomi kan sudah berkeluarga, Dek. Jangan ganggu kebahagiaan keluarga orang lain, lah." Ujar Tatsuo, Suzaku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman mengerikan yang berarti,

 _Kau perlu disuruh bercermin, ya, Mas?_

Suzaku menganggap ucapan suaminya barusan sangat disayangkan. Mengingat suaminya sendiri masih suka melirik ke kanan-kiri jika ada wanita muda atau yang _body_ nya mengalahkan Suzaku. Jujur saja, Suzaku benci hal itu dan percaya kalau hal seperti itulah yang akan meruntuhkan pertahanan cinta mereka—terutama hati Suzaku yang rapuh bagai kaca.

Maka, inilah ajang balas dendam yang pas untuk membuat suaminya merasakan sakit yang sama. Haha.

Tuh, kan, sudah ku duga. Suzaku mau balas dendam.

"Dia benar-benar laki-laki sejati, Mas! Punya perusahaan sendiri, berasal dari keluarga yang disegani dunia pula. Ah, aku yakin di dunia ini tak ada yang tak kenal keluarga Akashi." Seru Suzaku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Nyerah. Tolong. Tatsuo nggak kuat. Jujur saja, ia tau dan sadar kalau dirinya tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi Masaomi itu. Apalah Kagami Tatsuo ini, cuma seonggok tanah di mata mereka. Kalau lawannya adalah Akashi Masaomi, maka ia tak berkutik. Mengaku kalah.

Bahkan jika suatu saat nanti Suzaku benar-benar ingin pindah ke pelukan Masaomi, sebenarnya dirinya sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak lama—walau sebenarnya nggak rela.

Suzaku masih saja asik mengoceh tentang bertapa _gentle_ nya Masaomi jika dibandingkan dengan suaminya sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya Suzaku tidak secara terang-terangan membandingkan keduanya, tapi Tatsuo cukup peka untuk mengerti maksud dan tujuan sang istri membahas hal ini.

Membuktikan bahwa Akashi Masaomi jauh lebih hebat daripada siapapun di dunia ini, termasuk dirinya.

"Tapi, Dek, di dunia luarkan banyak yang lebih sukses daripada Masaomi itu." Sela Tatsuo, Suzaku menatap suaminya tak senang, tatapan itu dapat diartikan sebagai berikut :

 _Jangan merendahkan Akashi Masaomi di depanku_.

Melihat mata garang istrinya itu, Tatsuo langsung mingkem, gigit jari meratapi nasibnya. Hatinya sudah tak berbentuk lagi setelah dirajam ocehan istri tercintanya. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada mendengar istrimu berbicara tentang lelaki lain dengan penuh semangat dan mata berbinar.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyela setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir ranum istrinya itu, ingin segera mengakhiri mantra mematikan yang terus terlontar ini. Tapi, apalah daya Tatsuo yang takut Suzaku mengamuk dan malah merubahnya menjadi sashimi untuk makan malam.

Sebagai suami yang menghargai istrinya, Tatsuo tak bisa melakukan apapun selain bersabar dan menguatkan hatinya.

Tatsuo rapopo. Tatsuo kuat.

Dalam hati Suzaku tersenyum puas melihat reaksi putus asa suaminya, tujuannya tercapai. Yay~ Tapi, lama kelamaan ia jadi tak tega sendiri melihat suaminya merana seperti itu.

Tatsuo sudah terlihat seperti pecahan gelas yang berhamburan di mata Suzaku, ah, tak tega. Hatinya malah ikut-ikutan sakit melihat keadaan mengenaskan suaminya.

Maka, ia pun menggumam, "Tapi,"

Pria itu—Tatsuo—buru-buru menoleh ketika mendengar sang istri mengucapkan kata itu, "Aku nggak menyesal, kok, menikah dengan Mas Tatsuo. Karena walaupun Mas ngga punya semua yang dimiliki Akashi Masaomi, Mas punya satu hal yang akan selalu membuat aku nempel sama, Mas~"

"Apa itu, Dek?" tanya Tatsuo penasaran,

"Kasih sayang yang penuh buat Adek dan Taiga, Mas." Ujar Suzaku sembari tersenyum manis.

Wah. Hatinya Tatsuo yang tadi sempat hancur menjadi butiran debu langsung kembali utuh dan mendadak _melting_. Sang supir yang diam-diam mengintip dari kaca dasboard pun ikut meleleh dibuatnya. Ah, Suzaku memang top, deh.

"Pak.." panggil Tatsuo, "Iya, Tuan?"

"Putar balik sekarang, ada hal lain yang harus saya lakukan di rumah." Perintah Tatsuo, tanpa banyak tanya dan bicara lagi, sang supir langsung banting stir dan berputar balik, menuruti perintah tuannya.

Suzaku yang kaget plus kebingungan hanya bisa celingak-celinguk, tak mengerti maksud suaminya barusan, "Mas? Pekerjaannya bagaimana?"

Tatsuo mengenggam kedua tangan istrinya erat sembari tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, Dek. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari pekerjaan."

Suzaku masih belum paham, "Eh?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir sudah waktunya Taiga untuk mendapatkan adik?" tanya Tatsuo sambil menyeringai lebar. Suzaku yang baru mencapai titik terang hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merah, semerah tomat matang.

Sepertinya, pasangan yang selalu saja mersa—dan bikin orang cemburu ini akan berlibur ke suatu tempat dalam waktu dekat. Hendak memberikan kado spesial bagi putra mereka yang sebenarnya sedang dihadapkan dengan masalah rumit nan menyusahkan di sekolahnya.

* * *

Suasana ruangan itu sepi, tak ada yang berbicara, dua anak yang masih terjaga itu hanya tatap-tatapan tak bergerak. Mereka adalah Kagami Taiga dan Momoi Satsuki yang ternyata belum berkelana ke dunia mimpi.

Kagami sendiri mematung karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, sementara Momoi memandangi Kagami sembari tersenyum, menunggu jawaban dari anak lelaki itu.

Ludah ia teguk dalam-dalam, "Kau... sejak tadi memandangiku hanya untuk menyanyakan hal itu?"

Momoi mengangguk antusias.

Dan saat itu juga, hati Kagami melengos. Ternyata, gadis itu terus mengawasinya bukan karena ada bunga-bunga cinta yang mekar di dalam hatinya, melainkan karena alis bercabangnya ini. Kagami sedih. Kagami kecewa.

Hm, sebenarnya, hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, Kagami. Momoi memang sedang dipenuhi bunga-bunga cinta yang bermekaran, kok. Tapi, cintanya itu bukan untuk dirimu, melainkan alis bercabangmu yang misterius itu.

Karena kemisteriusan alismu itulah, Momoi jadi terus-terusan kepikiran dan akhirnya tak melepaskan matanya dari sosokmu. Wah, romantis sekali.

"Kenapa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Momoi lagi, Kagami menghela nafas, "Mana aku tau,"

Momoi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Padahal itu alismu sendiri, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau penyebabnya?"

Nak, dengar, ya, kalau Kagami tau alasan kenapa alisnya bercabang, tak perlulah ia repot-repot galau gegana seperti belum-belum ini dan cerita ini pun tak perlu ada.

Hening panjang menyambut setelah pertanyaan polos Momoi itu, Kagami hanya menunduk dalam-dalam karena benar-benar merasa depresi. Baik itu karena pertanyaan Momoi barusan ataupun karena alis bercabangnya. Entahlah, yang mana saja boleh, keduanya lebih bagus.

Tak senang dengan situasi yang ada, Momoi kecil kembali membuka mulut, "Hei, boleh aku pegang alismu?"

"Hah?"

Belum sempat Kagami mencerna permintaan gadis kecil itu, kedua tangan mungil Momoi sudah sibuk men-grepe—menyentuh alis bercabangnya dengan perlahan.

Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar, ia tampak benar-benar takjub pada alisnya Kagami, dan itu juga benar-benar membuat si pemilik alis merasa tak nyaman.

"Hebat, ini benar-benar bercabang! Asli! Bukan tempelan!" seru Momoi dengan polosnya.

"Jadi kau pikir alisku ini selotip yang ditempel begitu!?" teriak Kagami kesal, Momoi buru-buru membekap mulut Kagami, "Ssstt, nanti yang lain terbangun!"

Kagami yang kesal langsung menepis tangan kecil Momoi, menatap gadis itu terkikik dengan tidak senang.

Ada apa sih dengan semua orang, cuma gara-gara alisnya bercabang mereka jadi heboh sendiri. Mereka tidak tau, sih, betapa kerasnya Kagami memikirkan kenapa alisnya bisa bercabang.

Berbagai macam spekulasi telah ia pikirkan, mulai dari turunan leluhurnya ribuan tahun yang lalu, sengaja dibuat begini oleh Ayah dan Ibunya yang kemungkinan akalnya juga bercabang, hingga sebenarnya ia adalah anak yang tertukar di rumah sakit atau anak hilang yang kemudian di adopsi keluarga Kagami sementara keluarga aslinya masih mencari dengan susah payah saat ini.

Kagami tak tau mana yang benar.

Yang mana pun kebenarannya, Kagami tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebenaran. Tak peduli bahkan jika kenyataannya akan sangat pahit sekali pun, jika memang hal itu terjadi, maka Kagami tinggal menabur gula dimana-mana agar semua menjadi manis seperti dirinya.

Oke, Kagami mulai _out of character_.

Kembali lagi pada Momoi yang masih tersenyum menatap alis Kagami, anak itu tampaknya benar-benar tertarik akan keunikan alis kawannya yang satu ini. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti alis bercabangnya Kagami bisa kita masukkan ke dalam acara TV dengan takjub '7 Keajaiban Dunia'.

Ya, suatu saat nanti.

"Sekarang kau sudah puaskan?" tanya Kagami, Momoi yang kini sudah tak tertawa cekikikan mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo cepat tidur, nanti kalau ketahuan Kuroko- _sensei_ kita bisa dimarahi."

Gadis kecil itu kembali mengangguk pelan, "Tapi,"

Kagami yang barus saja hendek menyelimuti dirinya menoleh, "Apalagi?"

"Bisa kau temani aku ke toilet?" pinta Momoi, "Apa?"

"Ayo, cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan!" seru Momoi seraya menyeret Kagami keluar, bocah lelaki yang tampak kebingungan itu hanya bisa pasrah dirinya diseret-seret, dibawa serta ke dalam toilet wanita pun ia sebenarnya sudah tak peduli, Kagami pasrah.

Tapi nyatanya Momoi meninggalkan Kagami begitu saja di depan pintu, oh, tepatnya setelah memaksa Kagami untuk berjanji agar tak pergi meninggalkannya.

Anak itu hanya dapat menyandarkan punggunggungnya di dinding sembari menunggu Momoi menyelesaikan urusannya, ia tak dapat bergerak menjauh karena terikat janji dengan Momoi untuk tak bergerak satu milimeter pun. Kagami benar-benar memegang teguh kalau laki-laki sejati itu harus memegang janji.

Wah, kau benar-benar _gentle_ , ya, Kagami.

Dari lorong, terdengar suara langkah kaki, Kagami yang menyadari hal itu segera kembali berdiri tegap, mengambil posisi siaga, takut-takut diomeli karena malah berkeliaran seperti ternak dilepas di padang rumput padahal ini wakunya tidur siang.

Langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar, sepertinya sudah sangat dekat. Kagami mulai gelisah.

"Kagami-kun?"

Bulu kuduk Kagami langsung berdiri, ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya—berpikir kalau yang memanggilnya itu adalah makhluk halus.

Momoi yang masih sibuk di dalam sana mendengar teriakan kawan lelakinya yang cetar membahana itu, dirinya mendadak ikut-ikutan panik, takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kagami—takut Kagami tertimpa cicak yang jatuh dari langit-langit misalnya.

"KAGAMI-KUN!? Ada apa!?" tanya Momoi.

Kagami yang masih gemetaran hanya memejamkan matanya, sibuk merapal mantra yang entah ia pelajari dari siapa untuk menghalau segala roh jahat yang mungkin bisa menyesatkannya ke jalur yang menyimpang.

"Kagami-kun, ini aku." Ujar suara yang tadi memanggil Kagami, "Si-siapa?"

"Ayo buka matamu," pinta suara itu, perlahan tapi pasti, Kagami pun membuka matanya. Anak itu baru dapat menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang memanggilnya adalah gurunya.

Ternyata memang makhluk halus, tetapi dalam artian yang berbeda.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat anak didiknya yang kadang tingkahnya agak alay ini menghela nafas lega sembari mengusap-usap dadanya, tampaknya dia sangat ketakutan tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko harap-harap cemas, takut anak didiknya terkena serangan jantung karena ulahnya.

Kagami mengangguk pelan, "Iya, _Sensei_."

Senyuman Kuroko kembali merekah, kali ini sedikit lebih jelas, tampaknya rasa takutnya baru saja lepas dari pundak.

"Jadi," Kuroko menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok lain yang mungkin berkeliaran bersama Kagam, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak sedang mengintip seseorang, kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan gurunya itu Kagami buru-buru menghalau segala tuduhan negatif terhadap dirinya, sekuat tenaga ia menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia berdiri di depan tempat sakral ini—toilet wanita.

"Oh, kau menemani Momoi-san ke toilet?" Kagami mengagguk sekencang-kencangnya.

"Anak pintar," puji Kuroko sembali menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kagami.

Pria yang tadinya berjongkok itu kini kembali berdiri, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang guru, "Setelah itu segera kembali ke ruangan dan cepatlah tidur, ya." Pesan Kuroko.

"Iya," sahut Kagami.

Setelah sosok Kuroko menghilang di balik pintu ruang guru yang berada tak jauh dari toilet, Momoi keluar dari bilik beberapa detik kemudian.

"Tadi kau kenapa?" tanya Momoi khawatir, "Bertemu makhluk halus." Jawab Kagami santai.

Bulu kuduk Momoi langsung berdiri mendengarnya, ia langsung mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Ma-makhluk halus..?"

Kagami mengangguk, "Sudah, ayo cepat kembali."

Momoi yang masih parno tak sadar Kagami sudah berjalan duluan, meninggalkannya sendirian, "Ah, Kagami-kun! Tunggu!"

Dengan kedua kaki mungilnya, Momoi pun berlari mengejar Kagami seperti adegan kejar-kejaran di bawah hujan yang sudah lumrah di film-film India. Sayangnya, saat ini mereka berada di dalam ruangan dan tak mungkin kehujanan di dalam sana. Kecuali atapnya bocor, maka beda lagi ceritanya.

Tapi, sekali pun atapnya bocor, hal semacam itu tak mungkin terjadi karena matahari tengah bersinar dengan teriknya di luar sana.

Rencana hujan-hujanan seperti di film India pun gagal total.

Lupakan soal rencana film India abal-abalan itu, tugas kedua anak TK itu untuk saat ini hanya tidur dengan tenang di bawah selimut masing-masing, tak kurang tak lebih.

Mereka harus berkelana di dunia mimpi hingga mentari mulai kelelahan dan tergelincir agak jauh ke barat, atau mudahnya, hingga Kuroko membangunkan mereka semua.

Deretan anak dengan kepala warna-warni yang tertidur pulas benar-benar terlihat manis. Mereka bagaikan barisan ikan asin yang tengah dijemur agar siap diolah kemudian.

Pose tidur mereka yang berbeda-beda dan memiliki banyak macam juga menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kuroko yang sesekali memantau dari luar.

Mulai dari yang paling normal seperti Akashi dan Midorima, yang feminim karena satu-satunya perempuan di sana, Momoi, yang agak kurang normal macam gaya Kise, Murasakibara dan Kagami, hingga yang teramat sangat tak normal seperti Aomine.

Anak itu, sudah tak jelas lagi di mana posisi kaki dan posisi kepalanya. Bantalnya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Selimutnya menimpa Kise, hingga anak itu tampak kesulitan bernafas. Entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko menyingkirkan selimut itu dari atas badan si pirang.

Tapi, setiap kali ia memantau kondisi anak-anaknya itu, ia selalu saja mendapati Kise yang bengek karena ditimpa selimut Aomine. Kalau bukan ditimpa selimutnya, ya pemandangan Kise yang ditimpa oleh anak berkulit _tan_ itu yang Kuroko lihat.

Pria kepala dua itu sampai tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa sih yang dimimpikan Aomine dalam tidurnya sampai-sampai tidurnya bisa pindah-pindah begitu.

Mungkin kapan-kapan ia harus menghubungi kedua orang tua Aomine untuk berdiskusi tentang pola tidur sang anak. Ya, ia harus melakukannya sebelum Kise atau siapa saja yang tidur di samping Aomine tewas karena jalur nafasnya terputus.

Hal itu harus dicegah, tak mau bagaimapun caranya.

Kuroko tak mau putranya yang akan mulai bersekolah di sini hari esok mengalami pengalaman mengerikan itu. Ia tak ingin putranya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit itu langsung mengalami mimpi buruk.

 _Aku tak akan membiarkan Tetsuya tidur di sebelah Aomine jika ia sudah bersekolah di sini nanti_. Tekad sang guru dalam hati.

Karena terus menerus bolak-balik mengawasi kondisi Aomine dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, pria itu sampai tak sadar kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 kurang setengah. Sudah waktunya ia membangunkan anak-anak didiknya.

Tepukan tangan kecil dan panggilan lembut selalu sukses membangunkan seluruh siswanya tanpa membuat salah satu dari mereka terkejut. Dengan demikian semua anak akan terbangung dengan tenang, energi penuh, dan senyuman yang menggemaskan.

Satu persatu muridnya bangkit dari bawah selimut, mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'—walaupun sebenarnya ini sudah sore dan mengucek-ngucek mata mereka.

Beberapa menguap lebar seperti singa, ada juga yang menguap seperti macan tutul, macan kumbang, harimau, bahkan kucing. Semua keluarga kucing ada di ruangan itu.

Kuroko menggiring mereka menuju keran yang berada di dekat toilet untuk membasuh wajah kusut mereka dengan air segar. Pria itu berusaha memastikan bahwa tak satu pun siswanya menabrak dinding ataupun tiang karena belum benar-benar bangun.

Kuroko mengawasi mereka dengan baik seperti seorang penggembala yang tengah menggiring dombanya menuju ladang rumput.

"Aomine-kun, jangan ganggu Momoi-san. Ayo, cepat basuh wajahmu." Tegur Kuroko pada Aomine yang tampak mencipratkan pada satu-satunya murid perempuan itu—alasan kenapa Momoi hanyalah satu-satunya murid perempuan pun masih menjadi misteri yang tak terpecahkan hingga sekarang.

Kagami tampak dengan mata setengah terbuka berusaha membuka keran air. Begitu air mengalir, ia malah meletakkan kepalanya di bawah aliran, membiarkan seluruh kepalanya dibasahi cairan bening itu.

Matanya masih terasa berat, dinginnya air yang menjamah surai dwi warnyanya tampak gagal membunuh rasa kantuknya, Kagami kembali tertidur di bawah keran. Kuroko yang mendapati tingkah siswanya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan cepat pria itu berjalan menghampiri Kagami, menggendong tubuh mungil anak itu, menjauhkannya dari keran. Tangan kanan Kuroko yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menutup aliran, hemat air.

"Kagami-kun." Panggil Kuroko lembut, "Ayo, bangun, nak."

Kuroko terus berusaha membangunkan Kagami yang masih ia gendong dengan panggilan lembut dan sedikit pukulan yang tak kalah lembut pada kedua pipi anak itu.

Akashi yang diam-diam memperhatikan mulai menguarkan aura-aura mengerikan—dan hal itu lantas membuat anak-anak lainnya bergidik ngeri.

Anak bersurai merah itu tampak tak senang melihat perlakuan gurunya terhadap Kagami, mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau kita katakan bahwa Akashi tengah cemburu.

Api kecemburuan yang membakar dirinya mulai mengeluarkan hawa-hawa mencekam yang bisa dirasakan dengan jelas oleh semua orang kecuali Kuroko, termasuklah Kagami yang tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya karena merasa nyawana terancam.

"Oh, akhirnya kau bangun juga, Kagami-kun." Sapa Kuroko dengan senyuman khasnya, Kagami meneguk air ludahnya gugup, ia tak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama terpesona oleh senyuman gurunya yang manis ini, ia harus segera turun dari gendongan sang guru sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dirinya.

" _Sensei_ , bisa turunkan aku?" tanya Kagami, gurunya itu hanya mengangguk dan segera menurunkan anak didiknya itu, "Jangan sampai tertidur lagi, ya." Pesan Kuroko.

Kagami hanya mengangguk ketakutan sembari sesekali menoleh ke arah Akashi, ingin tahu apakah si raja singa itu masih marah atau tidak. Namun, Kagami kini hanya menangkap sosok Akashi yang tersenyum tipis sembali menyilangkan tangan.

Bagus, ia sudah kembali tennag.

Nyawa Kagami terselamatkan hari ini.

Setelah acara cuci muka dan beres-beres ruang tidur selesai, anak-anak dengan kepala warna-warni itu diajak kembai ke ruang kelas. Merapikan tas mereka, memberikan tugas rumah, dan berdoa bersama sebelum pulang.

"Sampai jumpa, _Sensei_!" pamit Kise, Kuroko membalasnya dengan ucapan yang sama.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kuroko- _sensei_." Akashi tersenyum, "Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Akashi-kun."

Midorima yang berdiri di belakang Akashi hanya mengangguk sopan sebagai salam perpisahannya, "Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Midorima-kun."

Kemudian Murasakibara yang tampak asik melahap _maiubo_ nya mengekor Midorima, "Bye-bye, _Sensei_!"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Jangan makan _snack_ terlalu banyak, ya, Murasakibara-kun!"

Pesan gurunya itu tampak tak begitu digubris oleh anak yang tubuhnya paling besar di kelas itu, ia hanya terus berjalan dengan _maiubo_ di mulut. Kuroko jadi khawatir akan nasib giginya dan keseimbangan gizi anak didiknya itu.

 _Mungkin untuk minggu depan salad akan jadi pilihan yang tepat,_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Suara teriakan Momoi membuat Kuroko sadar dari lamunannya, sembari mendesah, pria itu segera menghampiri Aomine dan Momoi, melerai keduanya.

"Aomine-kun, kau tidak boleh menggaggu Momoi-san seperti itu." Nasehat Kuroko sembari mengusap kepala merah muda anak didiknya yang menangis karena ulah kodok mainan yang dipercaya merupakan milik Aomine.

Sementara pelaku tindak kejahilan ini hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tangan tersilang dibelakang kepala.

Karena sibuk melerai Aomine dan Momoi, Kuroko sampai tak sadar kalau Kagami baru saja mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Gantian, biasanya Kuroko yang tidak disadari oleh muridnya, untuk saat ini kedudukan tampaknya berbalik.

Kagami rapopo.

Anak dengan alis bercabang itu berlari menuju gerbang, di sana ia melihat sang kepala sekolah—maniak pelangi—tampak bercakap-cakap dengan supir keluarganya.

"Oh, tuan muda Taiga sudah pulang." Seru supirnya ramah, Kagami tak menyahut, ia sibuk mencari sosok Ayah atau Ibunya yang mungkin ikut menjemput dirinya.

"Papa dan Mama mana?" tanya Kagami,

Supirnya hanya tersenyum dan menggiring Kagami masuk ke dalam mobil, setelah pamit pada Nijimura—sang kepala sekolah—pria itu segera masuk ke mobil dan langsung tancap gas.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang berlibur ke Pulau Jeju, tuan muda." Ujar supirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kagami yang tadi tak sempat ia jawab dengan langsung.

"Jeju? Korea?" tanya Kagami, wah, tampaknya kau sudah mengerjakan tugas rumah mu dengan baik, ya, Kagami.

"Iya, Tuan muda. Jadi, untuk beberapa hari ke depan orang tua dari Tuan Tatsuo yang akan menemani Anda di rumah." Jelas supirnya.

Kagami antara semangat dan kecewa, gembira dan sedih, mendengar kehadiran Eyang Putri dan Eyang Kakungnya yang akrab ia sapa Yangti dan Yangkung di rumah.

Bagaimana, ya. Mereka berdua itu sangat bertolak belakang.

Yangkung sangat memanjakan Kagami, apapun yang ia minta selalu diberi. Sementara, Yangti sangat keras, ia terus saja memaksa Kagami menelan berbagai macam sayuran mulai dari yang hijau hingga yang warnanya mencurigakan.

Yangti juga melarang Kagami memakan _cheeseburger_ karena katanya itu tidak sehat untuk anak seumurannya. Ia ingat bagaimana Ibunya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Yangti ketika _cheeseburger_ pertamanya mendarat di perut karetnya.

Ibunya sampai nyaris menangis karena diomeli Yangti yang memang garangnya mengalahkan Suzaku—Ibunya Kagami.

Tapi, mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan Kagami untuk bertanya pada sang Yangkung tentang alis bercabangnya, mungkin pria tua itu tau sesuatu.

Kendaraan roda 4 itu telah memasuki pekarangan rumah Kagami, ketika mesin sudah mati, Kagami segera turun dari mobil tepat setelah sang supir membukakannya pintu.

"Aku pulang," seru Kagami, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur, tampaknya seseorang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

Kagami yang sudah meletakkan sepatunya di rak mengayunkan kakinya perlahan menuju dapur, mengintip siapa yang tengah membuat keributan di dapur. Jangan-jangan itu adalah pencuri yang kelaparan jadi dia mengobok-obok kulkas.

Gawat, kalau ibunya tau bisa ngamuk dia. Suzaku kan tidak suka kalau dapur atau kulkas berantakan. Kagami harus segera menghentikan maling kelaparan itu agar kemarahan sang Ibu tak terpicu!

Maka dengan gaya mengendap-endap seperti detektif yang ia lihat di film-film, Kagami pun memulai rencana penangkapannya itu. Mungkin saja jika misi ini berhasil ia akan ditawari produser besar untuk bermain pada film laga. Wah, ia bisa terkenal seperti seleb di Hollywood jika hal itu terjadi.

Membayangkan hal yang sebenarnya agak tak masuk akal itu membuat Kagami tak bisa menahan cengir kudanya.

"Taiga?" panggil sebuah suara yang tak asing dan sukses menarik Kagami dari khayalannya yang makin lama makin bahaya kalau dibiarkan.

Mata Kagami menangkap sosok pria tua yang sudah mulai keriput sana sini, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yangkungnya, "Kau sudah pulang, Nak?"

Kedua lengan pria tua itu merengkuh tubuh cucunya sayang, memberikan pelukan hangat pada jagoan kecilnya itu. "Iya,"

Pasangan kakek dan cucu itu kemudian duduk berdua di meja makan, siap menyantap hidangan yang ada, tapi sebelum itu ...

"Yangti, mana? Kok nggak kelihatan?" tanya Kagami setelah sadar netranya tak menangkap sosok nenek cerewet namun sebenarnya penyayang itu.

Yangkung yang sibuk memasukkan potongan tomat, wortel, dan lembaran sawi ke dalam mangkuk bening hanya menggumam, "Yangti sedang jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya ke Kyoto, jadi tidak bisa datang." Jelas Yangkung sembari menyodorkan semangkuk salad bermandikan mayonais itu pada cucunya.

Anak yang lahir pada awal Agustus itu hanya membulatkan mulutnya, dalam hati ia kagum pada Yangtinya itu, walau usianya tak lagi muda, ia masih bisa berpergian jauh. Bulan lalu saja, Kagami yakin kalau ia mendengar dari sang Ibu bawa Yangtinya itu sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju Denmark bersama Neneknya yang kini tinggal di Washington DC.

Hebatkan dua neneknya Kagami, itu?

 _Cheeseburger_ dan salad sayur yang menjadi menu makan malam mereka hari itu langsung dilahap Kagami dengan bersemangat, "Suzaku menyiapkan burger itu sebelum berangkat." Kata Yangkung sambil menyendok saladnya.

Kagami terharu mendengar ucapan kakeknya itu, ia tak percaya Ibunya masih mengingat permintaannya kemarin malam. Ingatkan Kagami untuk memeluk sang Ibu erat ketika ia pulang nanti.

"Yangkung tahu tidak kenapa Papa dan Mama pergi mendadak ke Korea?" tanya Kagami disela aktivitas makannya itu.

Sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, pria tua yang dulunya merupakan orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi pada kemiliteran Jepang itu berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, "Hm, mereka ingin membuat kado spesial untukmu, Nak."

"Kado spesial?!" tanya Kagami dengan mata berbinar, Yangkungnya hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu Kagami kecil mulai membayangkan hadiah apa yang akan ia dapatkan, sebuah kamar penuh _cheeseburger_? Mobil-mobilan keren seperti yang ia lihat di televisi kemarin? Atau mungkin robot-robotan yang ia inginkan ketika jalan-jalan di New York tapi tak dapat ia beli karena mereka nyaris ketinggalan pesawat?

Oh, astaga, Kagami sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai ia tak sadar _mustard_ dari burgernya belepotan pada wajah bulatnya.

Tapi, Kagami, sepertinya khayalanmu itu terlalu jauh. Percayalah, kenyataan yang menunggumu di depan sana terkadang sangat mengecewakan. Sama halnya dengan _cheeseburger_ mu yang kini tak tersisa dan kau harus segera menghabiskan salad yang tertawa jahat dihadapanmu.

"Ayo, Taiga, habiskan saladmu." Perintah Yangkung yang hendak beranjak meletakkan piring kotor miliknya pada _sink_ di dapur.

Tangan mungil anak itu pun meraih sendok kecil yang tergeletak di sebelah mangkuk bening itu dan mulai melahap salad buatan Yangkungnya itu. Potongan sayuran yang sudah dilumuri cairan kental yang merupakan buah hasil dari telur ayam itu masuk ke dalam mulut Kagami sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kalau kau makan semuanya besok kita akan memanggang beberapa Pai," mendengar hal itu Kagami pun lansung melahap semuanya hingga tak tersisa.

"Sudah habis!" seru Kagami, Yangkungnya terkekeh, "Ya sudah, cepat mandi dan gantilah pakaianmu. Malam ini Yangkung akan menceritakan cerita yang menarik untukmu."

Mendengar hal itu Kagami kecil semakin bersemangat, ia pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk membasuh diri. Saking semangatnya, anak itu sampai lupa untuk bertanya pada Yangkungnya tentang alisnya yang lain dari yang lain itu.

Malam itu, Kagami tertidur di pangkuan Yangkungnya dengan wajah damai.

* * *

Pagi berikutnya tampak sedikit terlalu awal untuk Kagami kecil. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu oleh suara gaduh dari arah dapur.

"Maaf, Yangkung membangunkanmu, ya?" tanya pria tua itu dengan apron putih pada tubuhnya, Kagami yang belum sepenuhnya bangun hanya menggeleng sembari menguap.

"Yangkung bikin apa?" tanya anak itu, "Sup miso untuk sarapan."

Ketika gelombang suara kakeknya itu mencapai telinganya, mata anak itu langsung terbelalak, "Sup miso untuk sarapan?"

Yangkungnya mengangguk.

"Apakah akan ada natto dan salmon mentah juga?" tanya Kagami, "Iya."

"Kemudian ada acar sawi juga?" Yangkung kembali mengangguk.

 _Oh, ini dia, sarapan khas Jepang yang selalu Papa ributkan_ , batin Kagami.

"Selagi Yangkung memasak, kau mandilah dan bersiap-siap Taiga. Hari ini Yangkung yang akan mengantarmu." Ujar Yangkungnya.

Tanpa banya protes lagi, Kagami pun segera melaksanakan perintah kakeknya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kagami merapikan diri. Lihat saja, saat ini dia sudah duduk manis di meja akan dengan sendok dan garpunya.

Ia masih belum dapat menggunakan sumpit dengan benar, oleh karena itu kakeknya memberikan kompensasi dengan mengijinkan cucunya menggunakan alat makan itu untuk menikmati sarapannya. Dasar orang Jepang karbitan.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan ala orang Jepang asli perdanyanya, Kagami duduk di bangku depan tepat di sebelah Yangkungnya. Keduanya kini siap melaju menuju taman kanak-kanak Kiseki tempat Kagami menimba ilmu.

Supir keluarga mereka diberi libur oleh Yangkung selama Tatsuo dan Suzaku pergi.

"Selama orang tuamu pergi, biar Yangkung yang mengantar-jemputmu, oke?" Kakeknya itu mengedipkan mata kanannya, "Iya, sampai jumpa, Yangkung."

Kaki kecil anak itu memasuki pekarangan sekolah, berlari menuju ruang kelasnya yang tampak tak terkunci. Malahan, ia mendapati Kise dan kawan-kawannya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak masuk?" tanya Kagami, "Sssttt!"

Kise menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Nanti dia dengar!"

Manik merah Kagami menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kise, seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan seragam sama persis dengan mereka berdiri di atas kursi memandang keluar jendela. Surai biru langitnya bergoyang pelan karena buaian angin yang masuk dari jendela. Kulitnya pucat, badannya mungil sekali, mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kagami, Kise hanya angkat bahu, ia tak tahu menahu soal anak itu. Reaksi yang sama Kagami dapatkan dari anak yang lain.

"Kami tidak kenal dia, _nodayo_." Jawab Midorima sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Dia mirip Kuroko- _sensei_." Celetuk Momoi, "Eh, iya, kalau diihat-lihat mirip sekali." Tanggap Aomine menyetujui.

"Ku-Kuroko- _sensei_ jadi kecil, ssu!?" teriak Kise histeris, teriakan itu sontak membuat anak yang tengah diperhatikan dari kejauhan itu menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Astaga, dia benar-benar mirip Kuroko- _sensei_!" seru Kagami sambil menunjuk wajah anak itu, tindakan Kagami lantas membuat anak pucat itu semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Hentikan, kalian membuatnya ketakutan." Titah anak jenius itu.

Ia memberanikan diri mendekati si mungil yang dicap sebagai Kuroko- _sensei_ yang mengecil itu, berusaha memasang wajah bersahabat agar anak itu tak ketakutan.

"Kamu ini siapa?" tanya Akashi, "Kamu seperti jelly," sahut Murasakibara dari belakang.

Akashi langsung memasang wajah aneh mendengarnya, "Hentikan Atsushi, kau membuat percakapan ini terdengar seperti iklan jelly di televisi."

"Oh, maafkan aku." Ujar Murasakibara sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Yang berkepala merah menghela nafas, kemudian kembali fokus pada anak yang benar-benar mirip dengan guru mereka iu. "Namamu?"

"Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab anak itu dengan suara yang tergolong pelan—dan mirip suara guru mereka.

Kise kembali heboh sendiri, begitu juga Momoi, "Lihatkan, dia benar-benar Kuroko- _sensei_ yang dikutuk jadi kecil, ssu!"

"Kau benaaar, Ki-chan!" seru Momoi.

Kagami diam-diam menyetujui argumen yang sebenarnya agak tak masuk akal itu.

Mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun, anak itu 100% mirip guru manis mereka itu. Bahkan namanya sama. Tak dapat diragukan lagi bahwa anak itu adalah Kuroko- _sensei_ yang untuk alasan tertentu menciut.

Apakah pasukan penyihir telah turun ke Jepang dan mengubah guru kesayangan mereka menjadi seperti ini?!

Gawat, apakah perang antara umat manusia dan penyihir akan segera dimulai?

Fantasi aneh mulai berkeliaran di dalam kepala Kagami, tampaknya selain alay karena kebanyakan nonton sinetron bersama pak supir, Kagami juga punya fantasi aneh karena terlalu banyak nonton film bertema dongeng dan fantasy bersama Ibunya.

Kagami jadi aneh karena tontonannya aneh dua-duanya. Sekarang siapa yang harus kita salahkan? Si supir? Suzaku? Komisi Penyiaran? Atau Kagaminya sendiri karena mau aja diajakin nonton film begituan?

Silahkan pikir sendiri.

Sementara kalian memikirkan jawabannya, suasana di ruang kelas itu semakin mencekam.

"Kamu beneran Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lagi, berusaha memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah. Anak itu mengangguk, "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi diam-diam merinding, ia yang selalu memperhatikan gurunya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki tentu hapal betul akan karakteristik pria itu. Garis wajah anak ini sama persis dengan milik gurunya, hanya saja kurang tegas, mungkin karena masih kecil.

Ia jadi ikut-ikutan berpikir tak logis seperti Momoi dan Kise.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" suara Kuroko terdengar, Kise dan Momoi kembali menjerit kencang. "A-ada apa, anak-anak?"

"Waa, Kuroko- _sensei_ jadi ada dua." Ujar Murasakibara dengan nada monoton.

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu, Murasakibara-kun?"

" _Se-sensei..._ Siapa anak yang mirip _Sensei_ itu...?" tanya Momoi gemetaran, air matanya mulai mengalir, "Eh?"

Kise berlari mendekati gurunya, "Dia, ssu. Siapa anak itu!?" tanya Kise sembari menunjuk ke arah anak yang seharusnya berdiri di dekat jendela itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana." Sahut Kuroko.

Dengan kompak dan serempak semua anak didiknya menoleh ke posisi anak itu seharusnya berada, dan benar saja, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Yang ada hanyalah kursi yang menempel dengan dinding dan gorden yang menari-nari karena tiupan angin.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba udara dingin yang dicurigai merupakan imigran dari kutub selatan mengusik bulu kuduk mereka. Seisi kelas langsung merinding terutama Kagami yang benar-benar takut akan hantu.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Anak itu benar-benar hilang tanpa jejak. Tak ada yang sadar si pucat itu menghilang. Mereka semua yakin kalau tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendengar suara langkah kaki. Tempat itu mendadak kosong, seolah sejak awal memang tak ada siapapun di sana.

Wujud anak itu menghilang begitu saja, benar-benar tanpa jejak.

 _Caranya menghilang itu, benar-benar terlihat seperti hantu..._

* * *

A/N :Halo, wah, siapa sangka kalau ini akan saya lanjutkan. Haha-

Oh, saya minta maaf kalau ceritanya dirasa agak memaksa (dan hal itu sendiri ditimbulkan akibat kelalaian saya), dan saya mohon ampun kalau komedinya garing, kriuk, krenyess. Saya akan coba perbaiki untuk kedepannya. Terimakasih banyak atas review yang ditinggalkan para pembaca sekalian, saya benar-benar terharu ;w;

Um, bagaimana bagian akhirnya? Apakah rasa horornya terasa? Kurang, ya? Uguu, saya memang tak berbakat dalam menciptakan suasana sesuai keinginan diri sendiri |||OTL

Ntahlah, mungkin fic ini akan saya bawa ke arah yang baru, haahha- Ke arah Selatan Barat Daya misalnya? /bukan

Okeh, buat kalian yang mau nyempetin singgah di sini makasih banyak. Kritik dan Saran, jangan lupa masukan akan selalu saya tunggu, adios amigos~ ahaha-


	4. Chapter 4

Dengan kompak dan serempak semua anak didiknya menoleh ke posisi anak itu seharusnya berada, dan benar saja, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Yang ada hanyalah kursi yang menempel dengan dinding dan gorden yang menari-nari karena tiupan angin.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba udara dingin yang dicurigai merupakan imigran dari kutub selatan mengusik bulu kuduk mereka. Seisi kelas langsung merinding terutama Kagami yang benar-benar takut akan hantu.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Anak itu benar-benar hilang tanpa jejak. Tak ada yang sadar si pucat itu menghilang. Mereka semua yakin kalau tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendengar suara langkah kaki. Tempat itu mendadak kosong, seolah sejak awal memang tak ada siapapun di sana.

Wujud anak itu menghilang begitu saja, benar-benar tanpa jejak.

 _Caranya menghilang itu, benar-benar terlihat seperti hantu..._

* * *

 **Title :**

 **Ayah, Kenapa Alisku Berbeda?**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Parody.**

* * *

Bersamaan dengan meningkatnya adrenalin setiap orang, keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir membasi diri masing-masing.

Momoi kini bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Aomine, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah tak karu-karuan karena menangis ketakutan pada punggung temannya itu.

Midorima menelan ludah gugup, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Dia hilang." Ujar Akashi pelan.

Kagami benci situasi seperti ini. Sangat benci. Walaupun paksaan sang Yangti untuk memakan tumpukan sayuran lebih menyebalkan, tapi kehadiran makhluk mistis seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa ibunya menyebut Jepang dengan sebutan tanah angker.

Kalau boleh, Kagami ingin segera menelpon Yangkung untuk menjemputnya dan sesampainya di rumah ia akan bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Dan juga ia ingin memasang jimat penangkal setan di sekitar kamarnya agar ia aman dari gangguan segala macam arwah gentayangan yang ada di negara kepulauan ini.

Jepang negara kepulauan, bukan?

"Tapi, _Sensei_ , tadi dia ada di sana, ssu!" seru Kise, "Tapi seperti yang kalian semua lihat tak ada siapa-siapa di sana." Ulang Kuroko.

Murid-muridnya tampak pucat, terutama Kagami, Momoi, dan Kise sendiri. Murasakibara tampak tak terlalu terguncang karena ia kini tengah berusaha membuka maiubonya—dengan tangan agak gemetar.

Akashi yang biasanya paling tenang dan berpikir logis pun tampak agak membelalakkan matanya. Antara percaya dan tak percaya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia tak ingin suasana buruk ini terus berlanjut.

 _Padahal aku berharap aku bisa melepas sedikit stress dengan bertemu anak-anak didikku_ , batin Kuroko kecewa.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke kelas. Mungkin kalian hanya salah lihat." Kuroko mengajak murid-muridnya untuk memulai kelas seperti biasa.

Satu persatu dari mereka membawa tas masing-masing menuju meja mereka, Momoi yang masih memangis tersedu-sedu dengan setengah mati dipujuk oleh Kuroko dengan berbagai macam cara.

Mulai dari mengusap punggungnya pelan, mengusap kepalanya, bahkan Kuroko sampai mendekapnya dalam gendongan erat.

Kagami diam-diam melirik ke arah Akashi, takut anak merah itu kembali mengeluarkan hawa hitam berbahaya seperti yang lalu-lalu. Tapi nyatanya, ia seolah tak tertarik.

"Na, Taiga." Panggil Akashi, Kagami nyaris menjerit karena kaget.

"Menurutmu apa yang kita lihat tadi?" tanya Akashi, "Hah?"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Sosok anak itu, apakah menurutmu kita semua hanya salah lihat?"

Anak berkulit agak gelap yang duduk di sebelahnya itu tampak ragu, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja ia tak ingin percaya kalau yang mereka lihat itu hanyalah hantu—ia bahkan tak pernah sekali pun bermimpi untuk melihat hantu. Tapi, mengingat anak itu menghilang tepat setelah guru mereka muncul, mau tak mau urusannya jadi masuk ke hal-hal yang berbau _occult_.

"Aku tidak yakin," sahut Kagami ragu.

Momoi yang sudah tak lagi menangis kini duduk manis di samping Aomine, matanya yang sembab masih melekat pada wajahnya.

Kuroko mencoba membuka kelas dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya, tapi ketegangan di kelas itu masih belum reda, semua anak masih kebingungan akan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami.

Tentu saja, kejadian semacam itu terlalu berat untuk dicerna oleh otak mereka yang masih dalam tahap perkembangan. Bahkan Akashi yang di cap sebagai anak jenius saja tak dapat memahami insiden ' _Sensei yang Mengecil_ ' barusan itu.

Ketika Kuroko baru saja hendak membuka buku absensei, Kise langsung mengangkat tangannya, " _Sensei_!"

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko,

"Apakah _Sensei_ mempunyai anak laki-laki, ssu?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "Punya, dia seumuran dengan kalian."

Ketegangan yang tadi sempat menyelimuti perlahan mencair, " _Sensei_ punya anak!" seru Momoi.

"Jadi yang tadi kita lihat itu anaknya _Sensei_ , begitu?" gumam Midorima sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

Kuroko masih tersenyum, tapi pandangannya agak sendu, senyuman itu seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengiris hati.

" _Sensei_ , kau tak apa?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba, "Eh?"

"Senyumanmu tidak seperti biasanya," lanjut Akashi, Kuroko diam.

Ia tak percaya anak kecil seperti dia bisa langsung tau jika dirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Padahal sebelum-sebelum ini tak pernah ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya, bukan hanya karena ekspresinya yang sering dikatakan datar tapi juga karena ia bukan orang yang pandai menggambarkan perasaannya.

Ah, Kuroko jadi terharu.

"Sebenarnya, hari ini ia akan mulai bersekolah di sini. Tapi, karena kondisi tubuhnya tiba-tiba memburuk, dia terpaksa kembali dirawat di rumah sakit." Jelas Kuroko.

Suasana mendadak senyap, tak ada yang berbicara. Semuanya menundukkan kepala. Ikut bersedih bersama guru tercinta mereka.

"A-ah, kalian tidak perlu ikut-ikutan murung, dia pasti akan segera sehat, kok." Ujar Kuroko berusaha menyemangati murid-muridnya—sekalian dirinya sendiri juga.

Kagami tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, " _Sensei_ , apakah kami boleh menjenguk anaknya _sensei_?"

Semua menoleh ke arah Kagami, Kuroko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Eh?"

"Ya, itu benar! Ayo jenguk anaknya _Sensei_ , ssu!" Kise menyahut,

"Hm, itu bukan ide yang buruk." Anak yang duduk di samping Kagami mengusap dagunya.

Murasakibara mengeluarkan camilannya, "Aku akan bawa ini semua untuknya."

"Kalau kau bawa itu dia bisa-bisa semakin sakit, Murasakibara." Tukas Midorima.

"Akan ku perlihatkan dia kumbang besar yang ku tangkap di belakang rumah kemarin." Ujar Aomine, "Kumbang itu tidak menarik, Dai-chan!"

Melihat murid-muridnya antusias Kuroko hanya diam, rasa bingung berkecamuk dengan haru di dalam dadanya. "Kalian..."

"Bagaimana, _Sensei_? Kami boleh menjenguknya, ssu?"

Mau tak mau Kuroko mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis, " _E_ , tentu saja boleh."

Anak didiknya sontak bersorak girang, senyuman lebar merekah di wajah mereka semua. Tiap-tiap dari mereka merasa tak sabar menunggu kunjungan itu, mengunjungi teman baru.

"Tapi kalian harus izin dengan orang tua kalian terlebih dahulu, mengerti?" ingat Kuroko.

"Baik, _Sensei_!" koor anak-anak berkepala warna-warni itu.

Suasana kelas kembali gaduh setelah itu, mereka tampak sibuk membicarakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan saat berkunjung nanti. Ketimbang orang yang ingin menjenguk, mereka justru terlihat seperti akan pergi piknik, bersemangat sekali.

Kagami kecil juga diam-diam memikirkan acara menjenguk yang sebenanrnya merupakan usulannya itu. Entah kenapa ide itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam kepalanya dan langsung dicetuskan oleh bibirnya.

 _Apakah anak itu juga akan langsung menanyakan soal alisku?_ Batin Kagami khawatir sembari memegangi alisnya.

"Omong-omong,"

Sunyi sejenak,

"Nama anak _Sensei_ siapa?" tanya Momoi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab Kuroko santai, "Eh?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" ulang Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk.

Keringat dingin mendadak mengaliri dahi Kagami.

 _Kalau begitu yang tadi itu benar-benar anaknya_ Sensei _?_

Ketika Kagami mulai parno sendiri dengan pikirannya, teriakan Kise langsung membuyarkan suasana horor yang diciptakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Namanya sama dengan milik _Sensei_ , ssu."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ada cerita dibalik nama kami, Kise-kun."

"Eeh? Seperti apa? Aku ingin dengarr!" rengek Momoi, "Aku juga, ssu!"

Suasana kelas menjadi lebih gaduh, mereka semua tampak bersemangat mendengar kisah dibalik nama yang sama itu. Melihat antusiasnisme siswa-siswanya, Kuroko pun tak kuasa menahan senyum dan mulai membagi kisah konyol itu,

"Jadi, waktu itu, ketika _Sensei_ hendak mengurus akta kelahiran di Dinas Kependudukan dan Catatan Sipil, _Sensei_ lupa berdiskusi tentang nama putra pertama _Sensei_ itu."

Pria bersurai biru itu sedikit mengadah, tampak geli mengingat pengalaman pribadinya sendiri, "Lalu, _Sensei_ pun menelpon istri _Sensei_ yang masih di rumah sakit, tetapi saat itu sinyal sangat buruk. Padahal kartu yang _Sensei_ pakai mengiming-imingkan kejernihan suara saat menelpon kapan pun dan di mana pun pengguna berada, tapi sayang semua itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka, _Sensei_ diberi harapan palsu ternyata."

"Ketika tersambung, suara Tetsuki putus-putus, tapi _Sensei_ langsung utarakan maksud _Sensei_ menelpon, habisnya tidak enak menelpon lama-lama di dalam kereta, takut menganggu kenyamanan pengguna kereta yang lain."

Kuroko menggaruk pipinya, "Tapi, yang _Sensei_ dapatkan hanya suara Tetsuki yang terus menerus memanggil nama _Sensei_. Tetsuya, Tetsuya, begitu. Jadi, _Sensei_ pikir, Tetsuki ingin anaknya bernama Tetsuya."

"Padahal sebenarnya ia memanggil _Sensei_ karena suaranya tidak jelas?" Akashi memastikan, Kuroko tersenyum polos, "Kau benar, Akashi-kun."

"Karena kesalahpahaman itulah, anak kami berakhir dengan nama Tetsuya, sama seperti Ayahnya ini." Kuroko mengakhiri kisahnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

Aomine menguap, "Kalau begitu itu salahmu,dong, karena tidak memastikannya sekali lagi, _Sensei_."

"Iya, aku ceroboh." Sahut Kuroko, "Tapi," pria itu meraih kapur tulis. Tangannya bergerak menuliskan sesuatu di atas papan hitam besar yang tergantung tepat di depan kelas. Goresan putih dari kapur yang ia gerakkan merangkai dua huruf kanji yang ukurannya cukup besar. Setelah selesai, ia menulis lagi dengan huruf katakana.

"Nama anak _Sensei_ ditulis dengan katakana, tidak seperti _Sensei_ yang dituliskan dengan huruf kanji. Ya, walaupun artinya sama saja."

"Filsafat, tapi karena ditulis dengan katakana sebenarnya tidak memiliki arti yang spesifik atau mendasar seperti yang dituliskan dengan huruf kanji. Kalau untuk nama Sensei sendiri, mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai orang yang memiliki moral dan kebijaksanaan, serta unggul dalam menegaskan sesuatu." Jelas Kuroko, "Hm, tapi _Sensei_ akan senang jika putra _Sensei_ itu nantinya bisa hidup sesuai dengan namanya dan ayahnya ini."

Murid-muridnya tampak membulatkan bibir, antara mengerti benaran atau hanya pura-pura mengerti atau mungkin tercengang karena tak pernah mendengar sang guru berceloteh panjang lebar seperti ini sebelumnya. Padahal dulu guru manis mereka ini lebih tenang dan hemat dalam menggunakan kata. Mungkin, karena ini menyangkut putranya dia jadi agak bersemangat. Entahlah, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sebenarnya yang sudah jelas alasan kenapa ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar itu adalah Kagami. Anak itu sudah pasti membulatkan bibir bukan karena mengerti ataupun paham melainkan tercengang ditambah bingung setengah mati.

 _Bahasa Jepang itu rumit sekali_ , batinnya ketakutan.

Kuroko menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dua kali, kemudian berbalik membersihkan papan tulis, "Baiklah, sudah cukup ceritanya. Ayo, kita mulai kelas hari ini."

Kemudian kelas pun berjalan normal, sangat normal. Kise ribut seperti biasanya, Murasakibara sibuk ngemil di tengah kelas, dan Kagami tetap sesekali diberi tatapan aneh oleh Momoi dan hawa mengertikan dari Akashi setiap Kuroko menegur anak itu.

Mereka semua seolah lupa akan penampakan anak kecil yang sempat membuat kelas geger pagi tadi. Mereka lupa akan sosok hantu kecil yang mirip guru mereka itu.

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang tersanggul asal-asalan tampak duduk manis di sofa sembari menonton tv di kamarnya. Jendela yang terbuka lebar langsung menayangkan pemandangan laut yang indah mempesona.

Tetapi, tampaknya siaran berita yang tengah berlangsung lebih menarik perhatiannya ketimbang lautan yang membentang itu. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali menatap layar kaca.

"Pemirsa, belakangan ini kepolisian menemukan telah banyak merica palsu yang beredar di pasar, bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat merica ini diduga merupakan semen cap kaki gajah..."

Begitulah isi laporan yang disampaikan oleh seorang penyiar wanita dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya itu, Suzaku memincingkan mata ketika mendengar berita tersebut.

"Hah, ada-ada saja." Gumamnya, "Kenapa, Dek?"

Suaminya yang baru saja selesai mandi berjalan mendekati sang istri hanya dengan handuk melingkar pada pinggangnya—mungkin sengaja agar otot perutnya bisa terekspos.

"Itu, loh, Mas, masa ada merica palsu beredar di pasar." Sahut istrinya sembari menunjuk televisi. Suaminya menoleh, ikut mendengarkan berita panas hari itu,

"Merica palsu tidak memiliki rasa maupun aroma apapun." Jelas seorang pria tinggi yang mengenakan jas putih dengan rambut ungu menjuntai ke bawah hingga bahunya—seperti wanita.

"Serem banget, kan, Mas? Kayaknya kita harus pindah ke Mars supaya ngga ketemu beginian." Tukas sang istri mulai ngawur.

Suaminya mengangguk sembari berjalan menuju lemari, "Hati-hati, ya, ke Marsnya. Jangan ngebut, loh."

Tampaknya suami istri ini tak ada yang waras.

Wanita itu memutar posisi duduknya, memperhatikan suaminya yang tengah sibuk mengenakan celana itu sembari tersipu, "I-iya, aku ngerti, Mas. Kamu perhatian banget, sih, sama aku."

Suaminya menoleh sembari tersenyum tipis, "Iya, dong. Kalo buat adek, mah, Mas selalu perhatian."

Mendengar perkataan suaminya barusan, wanita yang mengenakan dress putih dengan lengan sejari itu langsung membenamkan kepalanya pada sofa, malu-malu kambing.

"Ada apa ini? Kamu jadi pemalu gitu? Lagi niruin seseorang, ya?" tebak pria itu sembari mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam. Istrinya menoleh, "Ih, kok, Mas tau?"

"Suzaku, Mas kan selalu memperhatikan kamu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, ya, jelas tahu, dong. Lagipula Mas kurang suka tempe."

"Mas ngomong apa, sih. Aku kan ngga perlu diperhatikan sampai segitunya juga kali, Mas.. Aku kan jadi malu.." Suzaku menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah.

Kagami Tatsuo yang merupakan suami dari wanita itu menenglengkan kepalanya, "Eh? Kamu nggak suka, ya?"

"Bukan gitu, Mas.. Cuma.." Suzaku menggantung kalimatnya, "Cuma?"

Wanita itu beranjak dari sofa dan berlari mendekati suaminya, dengan cepat ia melompat dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang suami, "Kenapa, Dek?"

"Aku sayang sama Mas Tatsuo." Ujar istrinya sembari tersenyum, mendengar pernyataan yang langsung tanpa basa-basi itu, Tatsuo tak sanggup menahan semburat merah pada wajahnya, ia langsung memeluk istrinya erat, "Iya, Mas juga."

Pasangan suami istri itu asik peluk-pelukan mersa yang sebaiknya tak disaksikan oleh kaum jomblo atau yang masih betah sendiri karena dapat menyebabkan rasa cemburu yang berapi-api, bisa-bisa pulau Jeju yang indah ini terbakar oleh api cemburu mereka yang masih betah tanpa pasangan. Ah, jangan sampai.

Puas berbagi kehangatan tubuh di malam yang cukup dingin itu, Tatsuo tiba-tiba saja menggendong istrinya dengan _bridal style_. Hal itu sukses membuat Suzaku panik bukan kepalang.

"Ma-Mas..?"

"Taiga udah waktunya punya adik, kan, Dek?" bisik Tatsuo pada telinga sang istri, mendengar hal itu Suzaku langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dagunya perlahan naik turun karena ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat reaksi sang istri yang malu-malu menggemaskan seakan minta digigit, ia pun langsung membawa wanita itu ke atas kasur _king size_ berbalut seprai putih yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini.

Begitu tubuhnya mencapai kasur, Tatsuo langsung mengelus pipi istrinya lembut, melepaskan ikatan pada surai merah Suzaku yang sejak dulu sampai sekarang masih menjuntai panjang dan selalu lembut berkilau seperti model iklan sampo di televisi.

Sebuah kecupan hangat ia berikan pada dahi istrinya, dibalas dengan semburat merah memenuhi wajah Suzaku. Tatsuo yang tersenyum melihat itu baru saja hendak mengecup bibir mungil milik Suzaku yang merah bagai _cherry_ siap konsumsi, tapi disaat itu, ponselnya berdering.

Kesal membekas di hati Tatsuo, _Kenapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini_?

"Teleponmu bunyi, Mas." Ujar Suzaku sembari memiringkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya. "Iya, Dek. Mas tahu."

Dengan segera pria itu meraih ponsel yang katanya pintar itu dari atas meja nakas, menekan tombol hijau dan siap menyembur siapa pun yang menelponnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Halo, ya, ini dengan Kagami Tatsuo."

...

"Oh, Pak Direktur.. ada apa, Pak?"

Wah, telepon dari atasan Tatsuo. Sepertinya kita semua batal melihat acara penyemburan yang akan dilakukan oleh Tatsuo pada si penelpon, sayang sekali.

Sembari terus mengobrol di telepon, pria itu berjalan menuju balkon luar, meninggalkan Suzaku yang kecewa setengah mati sendirian di atas tempat tidur. Acara kelonan mereka hancur berkeping-keping karena panggilan itu. Sakitnya tuh di sini, Mas.

Mendadak Suzaku yang tengah ngambek bangkit dari baringnya ketika mendengar suara suaminya meninggi, suaranya tampak mewakili rasa kaget yang ia alami, selanjutnya rentetan alasan yang diucapkan secara gugup oleh Tatsuo terdengar. Ia jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicara kan?

Suzaku pun turun dari kasur dan berljalan menuju balkon, memperhatikan gerak-gerik suaminya yang asik bertelpon ria dengan atasannya itu. Sesekali wajahnya tampak marah, kemudian berubah jadi panik, kaget, bingung, kemudian pasrah.

Ketika pria itu menghela nafas panjang, panggilan pun ia matikan. Dengan lemasnya ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku dan berjalan masuk. Melihat istrinya mengintip ia hanya dapat menunjukkan wajah menyesal terhadap wanita itu, "Maafin Mas, ya, Dek."

"Ada apa, Mas?" tanya Suzaku kebingungan, sudah lama suaminya tak mengeluarkan ekspresi minta dikasihani seperti itu.

"Kelonannya, kita tunda kapan-kapan aja, ya." Ujar Tatsuo, "Kenapa, Mas?"

Suzaku kecewa setengah mati mendengarnya. Padahal dalam hati ia rela kelonannya berhenti di pembukaan karena panggilan itu, asal nanti kembali dilanjutkan. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, lanjutannya tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Mas diminta ke kantor sekarang.." jawab Tatsuo, Suzaku merasa hatinya tertohok sesuatu mendengar perkataan suaminya barusan.

Ke kantor? Sekarang? Yang benar saja!? Mereka sedang di luar Jepang, loh! Di pulau Jeju! Dan ini sudah malam!

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba, Mas? Terus liburan kita gimana?"

Tatsuo yang tampak sibuk merapikan pakaiannya menoleh sebentar, "Maaf, Dek. Tapi atasan Mas minta Mas buat ke kantor sekarang juga nggak mau tau gimana caranya. Kita ganti kapan-kapan aja, ya, Dek."

Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya, kedua alisnya bertaut, "Tapi Mas.. kita bahkan belum ngapa-ngapain di sini, kita belum ke Kebun Raya _Yeomiji_ [1], Gelanggang Pacuan Kuda Jeju [2], Air Terjun _Jeongbang_ [3], dan Kampung _Seongeup_ [4]!"

Sebenarnya Suzaku ingin menambahkan, "Kelonan juga belum!"

Tapi ia malu untuk meneriakkan kalimat itu, jadi biarlah ia sebut saja nama-nama tempat menarik yang ia ingin kunjungi selama di Jeju.

"Dek, tolong ngerti, dong, kamu kan tau atasan Mas ini orangnya keras kepala, nggak pengertian, nanti kalau Mas di PHK gimana?"

"Oh, jadi Mas lebih peduli sama pekerjaan daripada aku, ya, sekarang!?" tanya Suzaku sambil menempelkan tangannya di dada, kalimatnya ini benar-benar mengingatkan Tatsuo pada sinetron picisan yang sering tayang di televisi.

Tatsuo menggeleng, "Bukan gitu, Dek. Aku sayang kamu, tapi kalau aku sampai di PHK gimana? Nanti kamu sama Taiga mau makan apa?"

Setelah dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga perkataan suaminya ini. Suzaku tak mau terkatung-katung dijalanan mengemis karena suaminya kehilangan pekerjaan. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan Taiga, putra tercintanya jadi kurus kerempeng seperti triplek karena tak diberi makan. Atau harus tidur di bawah jembatan beralaskan kardus bekas dan diselimuti kain compang camping sana sini, tidak, tidak, hal seperti itu tak boleh terjadi!

"Baiklah.." gumam Suzaku akhirnya, ia mengalah karena takut khayalannya menjadi nyata.

Yeah, walaupun sebenarnya kondisinya tak akan jadi seburuk itu jika Tatsuo memang benar-benar sampai di PHK. Toh, keluarganya Suzaku sendiri kekayaannya layaklah disandingkan dengan Liliane Bettencourt [5], pemilik kosmetik _M'Oreal_ dan Tatsuo sendiri orang tuanya masuk golongan mampu ke atas mendekati kaya, jadi sebenarnya tak ada yang harus mereka khawatirkan.

Namun, yeah, karena otak mereka kelewat jenius, mungkin itu berpengaruh pada imajinasi mereka yang ikut-ikutan kelewat fantastis. Singkatnya, ngawur.

Dengan berat hati, Suzaku pun ikut merapikan barang-barang dan pakaian mereka berdua. Memasukkan semuanya ke dalam koper. Setelah semua dirasa lengkap, keduanya pun segera mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal karena malam sangat dingin di pulau ini.

* * *

Kagami menghela nafas lega ketika bel berbunyi nyaring, kelas akhirnya berakhir, dan itu artinya mereka semua akan segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk berkunjung. Hore!

Wajah anak itu tampak segar untuk ukuran orang yang baru bangun tidur, mungkin basuhan air dingin yang dicipratkan Aomine tadi bekerja dengan baik. Ingatkan Kagami untuk berterimakasih padanya nanti.

Setelah mengepak tasnya, ia bersama anak-anak yang lain segera berlari keluar kelas menuju gerbang. Kuroko yang berjalan di belakang mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat antusiasnisme murid-muridnya.

"Oo, oo, ada apa ini?" tanya Nijimura yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah.

Kagami menyengrit, ia mulai merasa heran pada pria yang merupakan kepala sekolah mereka ini, tiap hari Kagami selalu melihatnya berdiri tegap di gerbang, menyambut anak-anak yang datang baik itu di pagi hari ataupun sore hari ketika sekolah berakhir.

Ia mulai ragu, sebenarnya Nijimura ini kepala sekolah atau penjaga gerbang? Atau dia kepala sekolah yang merangkap menjadi penjaga gerbang? Atau sebenarnya dia adalah kepala sekolah tulen, tapi karena sang penjaga gerbang sedang berkelana bersama kera sakti mencari kitab suci jadi mau tak mau ia menggantikan penjaga gerbang itu?

Ah, Kagami tak tau. Terlalu berat untuk dirinya. Ia khawatir cabang pada alisnya akan bertambah jika ia memikirkannya terlalu keras. Cabang dua saja sudah susah, apalagi cabang tiga. Bisa heboh seluruh dunia. Jangan, jangan sampai kejadian.

" _Sensei_! Kami akan ke rumah sakit menjenguk anaknya Kuroko- _sensei_ , ssu!" ujar Kise penuh semangat. "Benarkah?"

Anak pirang itu mengangguk, "Hm, kalau begitu _Sensei_ titip salam padanya, ya."

" _Sensei_ tidak ikut?" tanya Kise, Nijimura menggeleng, " _Sensei_ harus pulang cepat, karena Shougo menunggu di rumah."

"Shougo?" ulang Momoi, "Iya, anak _sensei_."

Anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari menggumam mendengar jawaban dari gurunya itu.

"Kalau gitu jaga gerbang yang benar, ya, pak tua." Ujar Aomine agak sedikit minta dihajar.

"Heh, bocah, barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Nijimura dengan tangan terkepal kesal.

 _Tiiin! Tiin!_

Ketika mereka asik _mengobrol riang_ —kalau kau bisa masukkan adegan pemukulan anak kecil oleh seorang kepala sekolah yang kalap dalam kategori mengobrol riang—di sana, suara klakson dari sebuah mobil hitam yang merapat terdengar. Seorang pria tua keluar dari mobil itu.

"Taiga," panggilnya, "Yangkung!" sahut anak beralis cabang dua itu.

Pria tua itu mengusap kepala cucunya pelan ketika jarak mereka menghilang karena Kagami berlari menghampirinya. "Kita pulang sekarang?"

Kagami kecil menggeleng pelan, "Tidak,"

Pria yang sudah keriput sana sini itu menyengritkan dahi, menambah jumlah keriput pada wajahnya, "Yangkung bisa antar kami ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kagami.

"Rumah sakit?" ulang Yangkung, Kagami mengangguk, "Iya, kami mau menjenguk anaknya Kuroko- _sensei_!" jari telunjuk gempalnya menunjuk ke arah pria manis bersurai biru yang sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka itu.

Mata rabun Yangkung mendapati sosok putih itu mengangguk sopan ketika mata mereka bertemu, diam-diam jantungnya berdebar nakal karena ulah guru Kagami itu. Yangkung, ingat umur, dong.

"Ooh, tentu saja." Sahut Yangkung sembari tersenyum, Kagami bersorak, kemudian anak itu berlari ke arah gurunya untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira tersebut, " _Sensei_ , Yangkung bilang dia mau antar kita ke rumah sakit!"

"Begitukah? Oh, senang mendengarnya." Sahut Kuroko sembari tersenyum tipis.

Kagami menggaruk pipinya, "Kalau _Sensei_ mau, _Sensei_ boleh naik mobilku.."

"Kau bicara apa, Taiga, tentu saja _Sensei_ akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersamaku." Tukas Akashi tiba-tiba.

Ia tampak tersenyum, tapi matanya menatap Kagami tajam. Seolah mengancam anak itu memalui kontak mata tersebut, ' _Jangan sentuh, Kuroko -_ sensei _ku_.'

Meneguk air ludah adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Kagami lakukan, sadar nyawanya terancam Kagami pun menyerah mengajak pria biru muda itu untuk pergi bersamanya, merelakan gurunya naik mobil yang sama dengan teman sebangkunya yang angin-anginan itu, kadang baik, kadang kejam, kadang sangar, dan kadang menyebalkan. Hah.

"Kagamin, Kagamin, aku boleh naik mobilmu?" tanya Momoi sembari menarik-narik seragam anak itu, "O-oh, boleh saja."

Momoi tersenyum puas mendengarnya, "Dai-chan! Ayo!" serunya sembari menyeret bocah lelaki berkulit kelewat gelap itu naik ke mobil Kagami.

"Hati-hati, ya, nona manis." Pesan Yangkung ketika Momoi naik ke mobil, Aomine menghadiahi pria tua itu dengan tatapan tajam, "Jangan dekat-dekat Satsuki kau, Kakek tua!"

Yangkung hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari anak seumurannya, "Anak kecil jaman sekarang.." gumamnya sembari nyengir.

Setelah semuanya naik ke mobil, Yangkung pun segera tancap gas menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud. Mobil hitam itu dipenuhi oleh anak kecil yang tampak riang sekali karena akan menjenguk teman mereka yang sakit. Sebutlah mereka Kise, Momoi, dan Aomine yang memenuhi bangku belakang, semenatara Kagami duduk di depan bersama Yangkung di sampingnya.

Yangkung menyetir dengan santai, sembari sesekali mengintip ke arah kaca dashboard untuk memastikan bahwa anak-anak itu masih duduk manis di sana.

"Kagamicchi!" panggil sebuah suara cempreng yang dapat memikkan telinga jika volumenya dinaikkan, "Apakah pria tua ini Kakekmu, ssu?" entah sejak kapan kepala pirangnya sudah menyembul di samping Kagami.

"Ooh, ya, dia Kakekku." Sahut Kagami, "Heee..." Kise mengamati pria tua itu dengan seksama. Yangkung sesekali menoleh ke arah anak berbulu mata lentik itu sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Alisnya tidak bercabang, ya." Gumam Kise. Ketika gumaman itu sampai pada telinga Yangkung, mobil mereka ngerem mendadak. Entah kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba saja menginjak pedal rem. Anak-anak yang menumpang pada mobil itu lantas kaget, terutama Kise yang naas karena kepalanya terbentur keras. Salah sendiri karena ia tak duduk manis menggunakan sabuk pengaman seperti yang dilakukan Momoi dan Aomine—yang akhirnya menurut setelah dipaksa habis-habisan oleh Momoi.

Suasana mendadak keruh di dalam mobil itu, tak ada yang berbicara, Yangkung diam, Kagami juga diam, Kise yang awalnya ingin meraung kesakitan akhirnya hanya bisa mengusap pipinya yang merah sembari ngedumel dalam hati.

Jujur, Yangkung bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

"Heeh, kan aku sudah bilang Kise, dia itu tak normal, makannya alisnya aneh begitu." Sahut Aomine sembari memutar bola matanya bosan, bagus Aomine, ayo hidupkan suasana mobil yang hampir mati itu!

Kagami yang tak senang mendengar hal itu terusik dan mulai terpancing untuk membalas, "Haah? Siapa yang kau panggil tak normal, dasar hitam!"

"Ya tentu saja, kau! Seenaknya saja kau sebut orang lain hitam. Ngaca sana, kulitmu juga hitam!"

Kagami melipat kedua tangannya, "Haha, setidaknya aku tidak sehitam dirimu yang seperti habis berkubang di kolam arang!"

"Apa kau bilang, alis bercabang!?" Aomine menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya, berusaha melepas sabuk pengaman agar ia bisa memukul Kagami, namun dengan sekuat tenaga dihentikan oleh Momoi.

"Apa, huh!? Mau berantem?!" tantang Kagami penuh percaya diri sambil membusungkan dada, "Hoo, siapa takut, heh!?"

Momoi dan Kise kalang kabut menghalau keduanya agar tak sampai baku hantam betulan, bisa susah kalau besok mereka berdua jadi hot news koran pagi karena perkelahian konyol ini. Masa anak TK masuk koran karena skandal pertarungan kekanak-kanakan begini, tidak lucu, lah.

Eh, tapi, mengingat mereka memang anak-anak mungkin tak ada salahnya, ya?

Yangkung tiba-tiba tertawa, mobil kembali berjalan normal tepat setelah tawa itu berhenti. Aomine dan Kagami menatap bingung, begitu juga dengan Kise dan Momoi. Mereka takut pria tua yang mengendarai mobil ini terbentur sesuatu kepalanya dan mendadak jadi gila.

Kalau sampai _supir_ mereka gila entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mobil ini. Dan nyawa mereka tentunya. Tapi nyatanya ia hanya geli melihat tingkah anak-anak itu. Huuh, syukurlah, Yangkung tak mendadak gila.

"Ya, karena Taiga itu spesial. Makannya alisnya bercabang seperti itu." Ujar Yangkung sembari mengusap kepala Kagami lembut.

"Apakah di keluarga Kagami ada yang beralis seperti Kagamin juga?" tanya Momoi, Yangkung mencoba mengingat-ingat, berharap kepalanya yang mulai memutih rambutnya itu dapat mengingat sesuatu, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Kagamicchi, kau yakin tidak tertukar di rumah sakit, kan?" tanya Kise, "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

"Tapi.." suara Kagami menyendu, "Terkadang aku juga memikirkan hal itu."

Kise menatap iba, "Kagamicchi..."

"Heeh, kalian berdua kebanyakan nonton sinetron." Gerutu Aomine sambil kembali duduk di samping Momoi, Yangkung kembali tertawa.

Saking asiknya mereka bersenda gurau dan mengobrol, tak ada satu pun yang sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

Setelah memarkir si hitam dengan benar, di bawah pengawasan Yangkung, anak-anak TK yang pikirannya dewasa itu berlari memasuki rumah sakit. Rombongan Akashi tampak sudah sampai lebih dahulu, mereka duduk diam di ruang tunggu.

"Kuroko- _sensei_ dimana?" tanya Momoi bingung karena tidak mendapati sosok guru mereka itu.

"Dia bawa kendaraan sendiri, jadi tidak ikut mobilku." Jawab Akashi tampak sedikit kesal, "Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."

Aura di sekitarnya benar-benar tak nyaman, pandangan matanya pun sangat mengintimidasi. Momoi yang ketakutan sebisa mungkin menahan mulutnya untuk tak berkata apapun lagi.

"Ah, apakah kalian menunggu lama?"

" _Sensei_!" mendadak Akashi kembali menjadi cerah ketika guru mereka muncul di pintu masuk rumah sakit. Kagami benar-benar kagum pada kecepatan perubahan ekspresi kawannya yang satu ini. Mengerikan!

Kuroko tampak memastikan bahwa semua anak didiknya telah berkumpul, setelah yakin, mereka semua pun segera menuju kamar tempat anaknya dirawat. Yangkung tampak mengikuti dari kejauhan, matanya tak lepas dari Kagami yang tampak sangat akrab dengan Momoi.

Pintu bernomor 11 menyambut mereka, ketika Kuroko membukanya lebar-lebar dinginnya udara dari AC dan aroma obat bercampur menjadi satu menyapa anak-anak itu.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuki." Ujar Kuroko pada seorang wanita yang duduk di samping tempat tidur, rambutnya biru muda persis milik Kuroko.

"Ah, selamat datang, sayang. Kau agak telat hari ini.." balas wanita itu dengan suara lembut, "Oh, siapa anak-anak ini manis ini..?"

Mata berkelereng _cyan_ miliknya menatap Kagami dan kawan-kawannya penasaran, bertanya-tanya siapa anak berkepala pelangi yang dibawa serta oleh suaminya. Jangan-jangan, mereka ini anak yang terlantar kemudian diambil Kuroko karena iba? Oh, kasihan sekali.

Maaf, nyonya Kuroko, tapi sepertinya khayalanmu kelewat tinggi.

"Mereka ini murid-muridku. Mereka ingin menjenguk Tetsuya." Jelas Kuroko.

"Selamat sore, Kuroko-san. Maafkan kami mengganggu." Ujar Akashi sopan, "Ah, kau bisa memanggilku Tetsuki. Tak perlu sungkan. Kebetulan Tetsuya baru saja bangun."

Wanita itu menunjuk anak laki-laki berwajah pucat yang duduk di tempat tidur, ia mengenakan piyama berwana putih bersih. Ah, dia sangat manis. Persis Kuroko dan Tetsuki. Hm, tak diragukan lagi dia adalah anak mereka berdua. _Dan dia adalah anak yang muncul di kelas pagi tadi_.

Kagami tak dapat berkedip ketika netranya menangkap bayangan anak yang ada di depannya. Begitu manis, lebih manis daripada gulali yang sering dibuat Tatsuo di rumah. Tampak lembut, lebih lembut dari permen kapas yang pernah dibelikan Nenek ketika di Amerika.

Kagami bersumpah untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin menculik seseorang, menyekapnya di kamar, disimpan untuk diri sendiri. Oke, Kagami kau mengerikan.

"Ayo, Tetsuya, beri salam."

"Halo.." suaranya terdengar.

Anak-anak yang ada di situ merasa hati mereka baru saja dipanah oleh _cupid_ secara bersamaan. Ah, manis sekali. Suaranya menggemaskan.

Tetsuki dan Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah anak-anak itu.

"Ya sudah, Pa. Aku pulang, ya. Ibu sendirian di rumah." Pamit Tetsuki pada suaminya, "Oh, iya, hati-hati, ya."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, setelah membenahi barang-barangnya ia pun segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk pulang, namun ia tak percaya dengan apa—bukan—siapa yang ia temukan di balik pintu.

"Kagami-san?" panggilnya ragu, pria tua itu menoleh, "Oh, bukankah kau nak Mikazuki? Teman sekolahnya Tatsuo dulu."

Tetsuki mengangguk, " _E_ , tapi sekarang namaku Kuroko Tetsuki. Aku sudah melepas nama Mikazuki sejak aku menikahi orang itu."

Yangkung sempat diam, namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti, "Begitukah, kau akhirnya menemukan pendamping hidupmu."

"Ya.." gumam Tetsuki.

"Kagami-san, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengantar cucuku menjenguk temannya." Jawab Yangkung, "Cucu..? Itu artinya ada anak Tatsuo-kun di sini?" ia buru-buru kembali menoleh ke belakang mencoba mencari anak yang kira-kira mirip dengan teman sekolahnya itu.

"Ya, yang berambut merah gelap itu, dia putra Tatsuo." Jelas Yangkung.

Tetsuki diam sejenak, ia perhatikan anak laki-laki itu dengan seksama, "Oh, yang alisnya bercabang, ya." Gumamnya, "Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Tatsuo-kun ketika muda."

"Nak, Mikazuki, terima kasih sudah mendorong Tatsuo untuk terus maju di masa lalu." Kata Yangkung sembari memandang ke arah Kagami yang asik berkenalan dengan kawan barunya itu.

Tetsuki tertegun, ia sempat menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebagai temannya, Kagami-san."

Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku permisi, Kagami-san. Ibuku menunggu di rumah."

"Ya, kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke rumah, Takara ingin minum teh bersamamu lagi katanya." Pesan Yangkung, "Baiklah, kalau senggang aku akan berkunjung. Permisi, Kagami-san."

Yangkung melambaikan tangannya pada wanita itu. Sosoknya perlahan hilang dimakan jarak. Wah, siapa sangka kalau istri dari guru cucunya itu adalah teman dekat Tatsuo dulu. Dunia itu sempit, ya.

Mata senja Yangkung kini menatap ke arah cucunya yang asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

* * *

"Namaku Kise Ryouta, ssu. Salam kenal!" ujar Kise dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Oi, Kise, kau terlalu ribut, Tetsu jadi terganggu, tuh!" Aomine menjitak kepala Kise keras.

Setengah meringis anak pirang itu menggerutu, "Sakit, Aominecchi! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kise, berhentilah merengek seperti bayi, kau menganggu Kuroko, _nanodayo_!"

"Eh!?"

"Ki-chan berisik." Sahut Momoi, "Momoicchi kenapa ikut-ikutan, ssu!?"

"Kisechin diamlah, kasihan Kurochin." Murasakibara ikut menghardik, "Bahkan kau juga, Murasakibaracchi?!"

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya, "Diamlah, Ryouta. Suaramu yang melengking itu akan mengganggu ketenangan pasien yang lain."

"Maafkan aku, ssu..." Kise menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Kuroko kecil, atau agar tak tertukar dengan ayahnya kita sebut saja Tetsuya hanya diam memandangi teman-teman barunya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Mereka terlalu hidup, berbeda dengan dirinya.

Matanya memperhatikan teman-teman barunya satu persatu, mengingat nama mereka, mencatatnya di dalam kepala agar tak lupa nantinya. Kawan-kawannya memiliki surai warna-warni yang meriah. Kalau berderet seperti ini seperti pelangi, manis sekali. Dari sekian banyak, mata Tetsuya kini tertuju pada yang rambutnya memiliki dua warna, perpaduan merah dan hitam.

 _Kalau tidak salah tadi namanya Kagami-kun_... batin Tetsuya kecil berusaha mengingat.

Ia terus memperhatikan wajah anak itu tanpa berkedip karena merasa ada yang salah di sana. Saat ini ia tak tau apa yang salah, tapi Tetsuya bertekad ia akan terus mencari.

Kagami diam-diam merasa tak nyaman karena terus menerus di perhatikan seperti ini. Ia khawatir ada benda aneh menempel pada wajahnya hingga ia diperhatikan seperti saat ini.

"Hei, apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Kagami, "Alismu.." gumam Tetsuya.

Kagami meneguk air ludah gugup, alis? Apakah ia akan mentertawakan alisnya juga seperti yang lainnya?

"Alimu unik, ya. Bercabang, itu keren." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Tunggu dulu, apa katanya barusan? Keren?

Anak yang lahir dari darah campuran itu hanya mampu tertegun, bukan hanya alisnya disebut keren, tapi juga karena senyuman Tetsuya yang membuat hati meleleh.

" _Sensei.._ "

"Ya, ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Izinkan aku membawa pulang Tetsuya dan biarkan aku merawatnya di rumah!" pinta Akashi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Curang! Yang akan merawatnya adalah aku, ssu!"

"Bicara apa kalian, tentu saja aku yang akan merawat Tetsu!" Aomine tiba-tiba ikut nimbruk,

"Eeh, aku akan memberi banyak camilan padanya, jadi biarkan Kurochin mini bersamaku." Kali ini Murasakibara menyahut sembari menjilati jarinya yang dibalut bumbu dari keripik kentang yang ia bawa.

"Nggak! Biar aku yang menjaga Tetsu-kun!" satu-satunya anak perempuan yang ada di sana tampak tak mau kalah, ia juga ikut melempar argumen.

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku membiarkan anak ini dirawat oleh kalian, _nanodayo_! Tentu saja aku yang akan merawatnya!" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

Keenam anak itu saling tatap-tatapan dengan mata yang mengerikan, gigi mereka bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat telinga geli. Kemudian mereka menoleh secara bersamaan, "NAH, _SENSEI_ , SIAPA YANG AKAN KAU PILIH!?"

Sungguh, saat itu juga Kuroko bertanya-tanya, apakah anak didiknya ini sama-sama makan nasi seperti dirinya?

Pria itu hanya diam tak mengerti, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Anak-anak asuhannya ini benar-benar kelewat luar biasa. Entah diberi makan apa oleh orang tuanya di rumah. Mungkin, kapan-kapan ia harus berkunjung ke rumah siswanya satu persatu untuk memastikan mereka tidak makan beling atau semacamnya melainkan nasi putih dan lauk pauk normal seperti yang ia makan biasanya.

Kagami yang masih berdiri memanjat kursi agar bisa sejajar dengan Tetsuya hanya menatap heran ke arah kawan-kawannya itu. Ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Hey! Jangan bertengkar di sini! Kalian mengganggu ketenangan pasien yang lain!" ingat Kagami berusaha tampak keren di mata Tetsuya.

Namun niatnya untuk tampak bijak dan tampan itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kawanannya, "DIAM KAU, DASAR ALIS BERCABANG!"

Satu kalimat singkat namun begitu tajam itu sukses menohok dada Kagami dalam-dalam. Anak itu meringis sembari memegangi alisnya. Namun karena itu bertentangan dengan _image_ liarnya, ia pun buru-buru bangkit dan ikut berteriak, "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL ALIS BERCABANG, HAH!?"

"TENTU SAJA KAU, BODOH!" sahut keenam anak itu kompak, kini mereka bertujuh saling menatap sembari menggeram satu sama lain. Kuroko yang tampak berusaha melerai mereka bahkan tak berhasil kali ini. Padahal, dia selalu bisa menenangkan anak-anak ini ataupun melerai mereka jika bertengkar sebelumnya, tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini sama sekali tak terbayang olehnya. Kuroko kehilangan kendali akan anak-anak generasi penerus bangsa yang berpotensi belok ini.

Melihat ayahnya dibasahi keringat karena panik dan kawan-kawannya yang penuh semangat, Tetsuya kecil tertawa. Diam-diam ia merasa iri, namun sesungguhnya ia merasa terhibur dengan itu semua.

"Tetsuya.. kau tertawa, nak?" Kuroko menatap seolah tak percaya ke arah anaknya.

"Memangnya ada yang aneh jika dia tertawa, ssu?" tanya Kise kebingungan.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ya, dia sangat tenang, minim ekspresi, jarang sekali berekspresi seperti itu. Paling banyak mungkin tersenyum ketika dibelikan susu vanilla atau ketika menangis saat disuntik untuk pertama kali."

"Jadi ini adalah perkembangan terbesar dalam stok ekspresinya, ya." Akashi menyimpulkan.

"Hm, tidak juga. Sebelumnya dia pernah tertawa seperti itu." Sahut Kuroko.

"Kapan?" tanya Midorima, "Saat usianya masih 8 bulan."

Midorima mendadak diam, ia dan Kuroko hanya saling tatap menatap.

Tetsuya yang tertawa lebar seperti itu benar-benar pemandangan langka. Tak hanya untuk anak-anak itu—yang sebenarnya baru bertemu beberapa waktu lalu—tapi juga untuk Kuroko yang merupakan orang tuanya sendiri.

Manis. Manis sekali. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berisiko terkena diabetes sekali pun tak punya leluhur yang mengidap diabetes. Sepertinya setelah ini mereka harus berhenti makan yang manis-manis. Cukup memandangi wajah Tetsuya yang imut-imut gemesin ini selama 5 menit saja sudah dapat membuat semut-semut datang mengerubungi. Eh, jangan, itu justru bahaya.

Setelah tawa Tetsuya yang cetar membahana membuat dag dig dug hatiku serta menyebabkan cinta cinta datang mendekat, bersemi di kamar rumah sakit nomor 11 itu, mereka mulai berbincang dengan normal.

Akashi tampak menjelaskan berbagai macam hal yang sebenarnya agak berat untuk dicerna oleh anak kecil, bahkan Kagami, Kise, dan Aomine sampai tertidur ketika Akashi sibuk mengoceh.

Midorima yang sudah terbiasa dekat-dekat Akashi banyak-sedikit mengerti, sementara Momoi dapat bertahan karena sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan Akashi dan fokus pada wajah Tetsuya.

Untuk Murasakibara sendiri, ia tetap dapat duduk dengan mata terbuka berkat potato chips super pedas yang diberi Akashi.

Sembari murid-muridnya sibuk berceloteh, Kuroko duduk mengupas apel yang dibawa oleh supir Akashi barusan. Kulitnya ia kupas hingga potongan buah berdaging segar itu menyerupai kelinci berwarna merah.

"Oh, Mama selalu memotong apel seperti ini!" seru Momoi antusias ketika pria itu membagikan apel itu pada anak didik dan anaknya sendiri tentunya.

Anak-anak itu makan dengan wajah gembira, Tetsuya yang biasanya murung di rumah sakit pun hari ini tampak sedikit lebih cerah, berkat anak didik super ayahnya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Pintu di ketuk beberapa kali, mereka semua serentak menoleh bersamaan. Di sana berdirilah Yangkung yang sempat dilupakan oleh Kagami karena keasikan bermain dengan Tetsuya, "Taiga, ayo, sudah waktunya pulang."

Kagami tampak tersadar, gawat, karena terlalu asik dia sampai lupa waktu—dan juga Yangkungnya.

Anak-anak bersurai pelangi itu pun mulai berpamitan dengan Kuroko dan juga Tetsuya. Berjanji akan kembali berkunjung dalam waktu dekat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," Kagami mengulurkan tangannya, "Bye-bye, Kagami-kun." Tetsuya menjabatnya.

Dingin.

Hanya itu yang Kagami rasakan. Bahkan ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu keluar dingin itu masih membekas. Kagami tahu jika Tetsuya sedang sakit, tapi ia tak yakin jika tubuhnya bisa sampai sedingin ini. Sama sekali tak ada kehangatan. Dingin yang ia rasakan ini seperti bersalaman dengan mayat.

Mayat?

Kagami mungkin akan mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh jika saja Aomine tidak meneriakinya agar cepat naik ke mobil.

 _Tidak, tidak mungkin, kan._ Kagami berusaha berpikir sepositif mungkin tentang salaman dingin itu. Mencoba membuang semua pikiran buruk tentang Tetsuya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

* * *

Malam mulai larut ketika mobil hitam milik keluarga Kagami sampai ke rumah utama. Perjalanan pulang menjadi sedikit lebih lama karena ia dan Yangkung harus mengantar Kise, Aomine dan Momoi ke rumah masing-masing.

Kagami salut pada Yangkung yang walaupun sudah senja, masih saja kuat berpergian dalam jangka lama seperti ini. Dia saja sudah merasa lelah dan jenuh padahal hanya duduk manis di jok mobil kerjanya.

"Segera cuci muka, sikat gigi, cuci kaki, dan berganti pakaian, ya, Taiga." Pesan Yangkung ketika keduanya sudah memasuki rumah. Kagami yang sudah sangat mengantuk hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Yangkung sebelum Kagami menaiki tangga lebih tinggi, "Hng, aku mau makan _cheeseburger_.."

Yangkung mengangguk, "Baiklah. Nanti Yangkung antarkan ke kamarmu."

Kaki kecil Kagami pun menlanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya sementara Yangkung sibuk memasak untuk cucunya tercinta. _Cheeseburger_ dan cokelat panas mungkin bisa menjadi menu makan malam cucunya itu.

Yah, walaupun kalau sampai istrinya tau soal itu ia pasti akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah _cheeseburger_ pesanan Kagami siap, pria tua yang merasa punggungnya mulai sakit itu menaiki tangga perlahan. Tangannya mengetuk pintu putih yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan kamar cucunya pelan, "Taiga, ini pesananmu sudah siap."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Taiga?"

Lagi-lagi hening panjang menyambut, "Yangkung masuk, ya."

Netra senja milik Yangkung langusung menemukan Kagami yang mengenakan piyama berantakan tertidur pulas di atas kasur. "Sudah tidur, ya."

Pria tua itu meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja nakas di sebelah kasur, ia perbaiki posisi kancing pakaian si cucu yang berantakan. Posisi tidurnya pun ia benarnya, selimut tebal yang tadinya berada di bawah kaki, kini ia buat membalut tubuh cucunya.

"Selamat tidur, Taiga." Bisik Yangkung sembari mengusap kepala cucunya lembut, berharap anak itu akan mendapat mimpi indah. Tapi, kenyataan yang ada selalu tak seindah yang diharapkan setiap orang...

 _Kagami-kun..._

* * *

[1] _Kebon Raya Yeomiji_ , kebon raya terluas di Asia (12.210 m²). Mengkoleksi berbagai jenis tanaman anggrek tropis, dilengkapi dengan observatorium, institut ekologi. Di luarnya terdapat replika taman-taman terkenal.

[2] _Gelanggang Pacuan Kuda Jeju_ , didirikan oleh Asosiasi Pacuan Kuda Korea untuk mengembangkan olahraga berkuda di Jeju. Pacuan kuda diadakan seminggu sekali tiap hari Sabtu di tempat ini.

[3] _Air Terjun Jeongbang_ , terletak 1,5 km di tenggara kota Seogwipo, salah satu dari 3 air terjun utama di Jeju. Air terjun Jeongbang langsung bermuara ke laut dan dianggap sebagai salah satu tempat yang pernah dikunjungi oleh _Seo Bok_ (Xu Fu;徐福), utusan Kaisar Qin Shi Huang (berkuasa 259 SM-210 SM) dalam perjalanan mencari obat panjang umur. Di dinding dekat air terjun terdapat ukiran yang bertuliskan "徐市過此" ("Seobul gwa cha") yang menandakan kunjungan Seobul.

[4] _Kampung Seongeup_ , kampung tradisional yang mempertahankan gaya hidup khas rakyat Jeju. Terletak sebelah barat daya Seongsan, Jeju bagian timur.

[5] **Liliane Bettencourt (Pemilik kosmetik L'Oreal) :** Kekayaan: US$ 40,1 miliar atau Rp 517,2 triliun

* * *

A/N : Ahahahaa—akhirnya setelah menghilang selama hampir 3 minggu saya bisa update juga, cihuuy~

Mohon maafkan saya yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini. Dan maafkan ceritanya yang makin lama makin ngawur dan plotnya maksa maksimal ;w;

Tolong bully dan bash saya di kotak review, semua bullian dan bashing reader sekalian akan saya terima dengan senang hati untuk menjadi bekal pada chapter berikutnya ;w; Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya usahakan chapter berikutnya akan terbit secepatnya. Dan ketika fic ini berakhir, akan saya beri chapter bonus untuk reader sekalian. Untuk itu, saya mohon dukungan dan bimbingannya. Koreksi selalu saya tunggu agar fic ini mejadi lebih baik dan bukannya makin hancur seperti chapter yang satu ini |||OTL

Okeh, buat kalian yang mau nyempetin singgah di sini makasih banyak. Kritik dan Saran, jangan lupa masukan akan selalu saya tunggu, adios amigos~ ahaha-


	5. Chapter 5

Dadanya terasa sesak, sulit bernapas, keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Ia ketakutan.

Nafasnya menderu karena kakinya terus berlari tanpa henti. Ia takut, sungguh. Kepalanya sesekali ia tolehkan ke belakang untuk melihat apakah makhluk itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak. Jantung yang berdetak kencang bagaikan genderang membuatnya semakin sesak.

Terlebih lagi,

ketika ia sadar bahwa _ia_ masih mengejar di belakang sana.

" _Kagami-kun_.."

"Berhenti! Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku!" anak itu berteriak kencang, wajahnya pucat pasi.

" _Tunggu aku_!"

"TTIDAAAK! Aku tidak akan menunggumu! Jangan ganggu aku! Pergiii!" kedua kakinya masih terus menerjang permukaan tanah, lari, lari, dan terus lari. Entah sampai kapan acara kejar-kejaran ini akan berakhir.

" _Jangan pergi, Kagami-kun. Ayo, bermain!_ "

Anak itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya dan terus saja berlari bagai kesetanan.

" _Aku kesepian.._ "

"PERGIII!" teriakannya kali ini terdengar lebih nyaring dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia terus berlari sembari memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi telinganya agar suara makhluk itu tak lagi terdengar.

Oksigen yang mulai menipis membuat kakinya mulai lemas, jantungnya berpacu kencang hingga seakan dapat pecah kapanpun. Sakit, sesak.

"Tolong.." isak anak itu.

Tubuhnya oleng, jatuh perlahan menghantam tanah karena secara tak sengaja ia menginjak kakinya sendiri. Ia kini tersungkur di tanah.

" _Kagami-kun.._ "

Ia buru-buru bangkit, tapi kakinya sepertinya terkilir hingga berdiri pun tak sanggup dirinya. Makhluk yang sejak tadi terus mengejarnya kini semakin dekat, anak itu mulai panik. Rasa takutnya memuncak, sampai diubun-ubun.

Anak itu mulai merangkak, menjauh dari sosok pucat yang terus memanggil namanya itu. Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun, begitu terus sejak tadi.

"Aaaarrgghhh!" ia menjerit kencang karena sesuatu dirasa menusuk kakinya. Kepalanya menoleh cepat, mencari tau apa yang menancap di sana. Oh, bagus, sebuah gunting.

" _Jangan lari lagi.._ _Kita bermain bersama di sini_.." tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah si merah yang mulai memucat, helaan nafas tanpa henti memburu terus terdengar suaranya.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku! Pergi!" anak itu menepis tangan si biru, dan tampaknya hal itu membuat makhluk yang menyerupai sosok anak kecil itu tak senang.

" _Jahatnya_.."

"Ukh!" Mendadak nafasnya benar-benar tercekat, ia tak bisa menghirup udara sedikitpun, jalur nafasnya ditutup secara paksa oleh cekikan makhluk super pucat mengerikan itu.

Berontak. Hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan berhubung suaranya tak dapat keluar, tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepaskan tangan pucat yang memblokir jalur nafasnya itu.

" _Kagami-kun... Kagami-kun.._ "

" _Kaga—Taiga.. Taiga..!_ "

Suaranya terus terngiang, membuat kepala pening dan perut terasa mual. Ah, cukup, ia tak bisa menahan semua ini lebih lama lagi. Kedua tangannya hilang tenaga, kini terkulai lemah bersama dengan mata yang perlahan menutup.

Manik merah gelapnya nyaris sepenuhnya tertutup jika saja ia tak merasakan sebuah tamparan kuat pada pipinya.

"Taiga! Bangun, Nak!"

Kagami membuka matanya dengan perasaan kaget dan nafas tersengal-sengal—seperti habis marathon. Matanya dengan cepat menelusuri lingkup sekitarnya.

"Taiga!" sebuah pelukan hangat tiba-tiba saja menangkapnya, pelukan ini, sudah pasti Ibunya. " _Oh my_ , Mama khawatir sekali, nak. Kamu terus berteriak sepanjang tidurmu. _Are you OK?_ "

Anak itu mengangguk pelan, _Oh.. hanya mimpi_ , gumamnya dalam hati lega setengah mati.

Wah, mimpi dikejar-kejar dan dibangunkan oleh tamparan kuat milik ibunya, benar-benar pagi yang melelahkan.

* * *

 **Title :**

 **Ayah, Kenapa Alisku Berbeda?**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Parody.**

Kuapan lebar mengawali pagi Kagami yang kini duduk manis di meja makan. Mimpi buruk semalam membuat tidurnya benar-benar terganggung. Kantuk yang sejak tadi menggantung di kelopak matanya membuatnya beberapa kali nyaris tertidur di sana.

Untung saja hari ini tidak sekolah alias libur.

Anak berkulit agak sedikit terlalu matang itu memperhatikan punggung sang Ibu yang tengah sibuk memasak _pancake_ untuk sarapan mereka berdua hari itu. Iya, hanya berdua.

Yangkung sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu dengan terburu-buru, pria tua itu bilang Yangti mendadak minta dijemput. Jadi, tanpa sempat mengucap salam perpisahan pada Kagami yang tadi masih kejar-kejaran dengan makhluk pucat di dalam mimpinya, Yangkung pun segera pulang menuju rumahnya dengan diantar pak supir untuk mengambil mobil milik Yangkung kemudian menjemput Yangti.

Apa? Kau bertanya kenapa tidak sekalian saja memakai mobil hitam milik Tatsuo? Hah, asal kalian tahu saja, Yangti itu cerewet, ia kurang suka naik mobil yang bukan milik Yangkung.

"Kalau bukan milik suamiku rasanya kurang pas, gitu." Ujarnya ketika ditanya alasan lebih suka naik mobil Yangkung yang butut ketimbang mobil keluaran terbaru yang sudah pasti fasilitas dan kualitasya mantap.

Selain itu, Tatsuo juga harus menggunakan mobil, oleh karena itu, si hitam laju tak bisa ia pinjamkan pada sang Ayah. Yangkung, yang sabar, ya.

Suzaku datang membawa piring penuh _pancake_ hangat yang terlihat lezat. Ia membagi lempengan tepung bercampur telur dan bahan-bahan lainnya itu pada piring putranya barang 3 buah. Menuangkan sirup _maple_ yang merupakan kiriman Ibunya Suzaku saat berlibur ke Kanada beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ini," wanita itu menyodorkannya pada Kagami.

"Um," sahut Kagami tak banyak basa-basi dan segera melahap sarapannya itu.

Suzaku tersenyum tipis melihat anaknya tetap makan dengan lahap seperti biasanya, ia khawatir putranya itu kenapa-napa setelah menjerit-jerit tak jelas tadi pagi. Benar-benar membuat dirinya _sport_ jantung.

Sembari duduk di meja makan bersama putranya, wanita itu pun ikut serta melahap sarapan sama halnya dengan Kagami, "Taiga," panggilnya ketika menunang sirup kental itu pada makanannya.

"Apa yang kamu mimpikan sampai berteriak seperti itu, nak?" tanya ibunya pensaran sekaligus khawatir.

Kagami mendadak mengentikan acara makannya, ia tampak panik, ketakutan, hal itu jelas terlihat dari keringat dingin yang sedikit demi sedikit bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Ha-hantu.." jawab Kagami gemetar, "Oh, astaga. Kau pasti sangat ketakutan, kan?"

Kagami mengangguk pelan, "Malam ini mau tidur dengan Mama?"

Anak itu hampir saja berteriak antusias jika saja ia tak ingat akan wajah Aomine yang sudah pasti akan mentertawakannya jika tahu jika dirinya masih tidur di kamar yang sama dengan ibunya.

"U-um.. tidak usah.." ujar Kagami sembari memasukkan potongan _pancake_ nya ke dalam mulut. "Yakin?"

Ia mengangguk. "Hee, anak Mama sudah besar, ya~"

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Kagami benar-benar tenang pagi itu, agak mengherankan, tapi Suzaku maklum karena putranya baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk semalam.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kagami menyodorkan piring kosongnya, minta _pancake_ tambahan, "Papa mana? Ini kan hari Minggu."

Suzaku menerima piring itu, "Papa mu dipanggil ke kantor, mendadak memang. Kami juga buru-buru pulang ke Jepang karena panggilan itu." Jelas Suzaku dengan wajah cemberut.

Kagami hanya diam, menunggu sarapan tambahannya siap di makan. Dari wajah ibunya, ia tau ada hal tak menyenangkan terjadi selama liburan mereka, tapi, Kagami tak peduli, yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah keharusannya untuk menagih hadiah yang dikatakan Yangkug tempo hri.

"Mama, hadiah untukku mana?" tanya Kagami dengan polosnya, "Eh?"

"Kata Yangkung, Papa dan Mama pergi liburan untuk membelikanku hadiah yang spesial, jadi, mana hadiahku?" tanya Kagami sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam garpu.

Suzaku mingkem, hatinya merasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan putranya itu. Jangan kan bawa hadiah, _membuat_ hadiah itu saja mereka tak sempat di sana. Wanita berambut merah hanya bisa gigit jari menghadapi pertanyaan Kagami.

"Um, Taiga, malam nanti mau makan malam di McRonald, gak?" tawar Suzaku sembari tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Mendengar tawaran ibunya itu, Kagami langsung menatap Suzaku dengan mata berbinar-binar, kepalanya ia anggukkan penuh semangat. McRonald, restoran cepat saji favoritnya. Tempat dimana ia bertemu pertama kalinya dengan sang cinta pertama, _cheeseburger_.

Melihat reaksi antusias Kagami yang kini mulai terlihat seperti anak anjing yang mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya di mata Suzaku, membuat wanita kelahiran New York itu diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Misi pengalihan topik sukses besar.

Kalau begini, ia tak perlu menceritakan betapa ngenesnya liburan mereka di Pulau Jeju atau acara kelonan dirinya dan Tatsuo yang tertunda karena telepon dari si Direktur tak tau sikon itu.

Setelah acara sarapan bersama selesai, Kagami segera bergegas merapikan diri di kamar mandi. Rintik air yang berjatuhan dari _shower_ membasahi surai dwi warna Kagami. Busa yang bermunculan karena kandungan bahan kimia pada sabun yang tak Kagami ketahui namanya, memenuhi tubuh mungilnya. Mencoba menghapus debu dan kuman yang menempel, tak lupa daki bandel yang mulai mendarah daging dengan dirinya.

Walaupun dakinya belum setebal milik Aomine, sih.

Hari itu, Kagami benar-benar membersihkan dirinya dengan benar. Setiap celah yang ada di tubuhnya ia sabun hingga kinclong. Bahkan sela-sela kuku dan jari kaki yang biasanya tak pernah terjamah pun ia sikat dengan sikat lantai yang ia temukan di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Semua ia sikat hingga kulitnya nyaris terkelupas. Rambutnya ia beri sampo lebih banyak dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin, setelah ini kita dapat menyaksikan Suzaku yang menangis melihat daftar belanja bulanan hanya dipenuhi oleh sampo anaknya yang secara misterius selalu habis hanya dalam kedipan mata.

Suzaku sempat curiga, jangan-jangan samponya diminum sama Taiga.

Yaah, walaupun sebenarnya itu sama sekali tak masuk akal, mengingat akal sehat Kagami jauh lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya itu, tapi biarlah Suzaku berimajinasi sesuka hatinya. Jangan kita kekang kebebasannya. Kasihan.

Kagami kini tampak rapi dengan kemeja putih dan vest kotak-kotak membalut tubuhnya, celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam membuat penampilannya lengkap. Rambutnya ia sisir ke belakang, mengoleskan gel rambut pada surainya agar terlihat lebih rapi lagi.

Masih asik mematut diri di depan cermin, terbesit sebuah ide di dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana kalau ia cukur saja alis bercabangnya ini?

Maka, ia pun berlari menuju kamar sang Ayah, mengambil pisau cukur Tatsuo, kembali ke kamarnya, dan mulai melakukan eksperimennya. Mencukur alis untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia gerakkan pisau cukur yang sudah disterilkan itu perlahan-lahan, memotong helaian alis merah gelapnya, mencoba membentuknya menjadi alis normal seperti orang-orang biasa. Tangannya yang sempat gemetar membuat Kagami harus menghentikan kegiatan mencukurnya untuk sejenak, takut hasilnya malah berantakan nantinya.

Setelah cukup tenang, acara mencukurnya pun ia lakukan.

Suzaku tampak sibuk mencuci sayuran untuk ia lahap sembari menonton tv di dapur ketika putranya turun dengan penampilan rapi, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Wah, wah, jagoan Mama mau kemana, nih? Tumben pakaiannya rapi begitu?" tanya Suzaku sembari mematikan keran yang mengalir.

Kagami menggaruk pipinya, "Aku mau menjenguk temanku, Ma."

"Oh, ada temanmu yang sakit, ya?" Kagami mengangguk.

Wanita itu membulatkan matanya, kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kagami. Dari dalam sakunya, Suzaku mengeluarkan sebotol krim wajah dan langsung memakaikannya pada wajah sang putra.

"Nah, sekarang kantung matamu tidak terlihat terlalu jelas." Suzaku tersenyum, tangannya memasukkan kembali botol krim tersebut ke dalam kantong dan sekali lagi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Ini, sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit belilah sesuatu untuk temanmu." Kata Suzaku sambil memberikan uang sebesar 10.000 Yen pada putranya itu.

Kagami mengangguk tanda mengerti, setelah mengecup kedua pipi ibunya, Kagami pun segera mengenakan sepatunya dan berlari menghampiri sang supir yang tampak asik nonton sinetron kacangan di televisi.

"Pak, ayo antarin aku jenguk Kuroko di rumah sakit!" seru Kagami. Pria itu menoleh, "Oh, siap!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, tancap gas menuju toko bunga terdekat untuk membeli beberapa ikat bunga yang akan ia berikan pada Tetsuya nanti.

"Buahnya sekalian, Dek?" tawar si pedangan bunga yang memiliki model rambut belas tengah itu ramah, "Memangnya di sini ada, Bang?"

"Tentu saja ada, sebentar, ya." Pria itu melenggang masuk ke dalam dengan senyuman lebar pada wajahnya, kemudian kembali dengan tangan penuh keranjang buah dan sebuket bunga Iris berwarna biru yang indah.

Sang supir langsung menerima kedua barang itu, membiarkan tuan mudanya menyerahkan uang tanpa terhambat apapun. "Ini."

"Terimakasih, Dek." Ujar si penjual sembari menyerahkan kembaliannya pada Kagami.

Dengan perasaan senang Kagami pun masuk ke dalam mobil, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk kawan barunya itu. Namun, tak peduli seberapa atusiasnya anak itu, rasa kantuk tetap saja datang menyerang. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan lebarnya kuapan Kagami, sampai-sampai rasanya bola baseball bisa masuk ke dalam sana dengan mudahnya.

"Semalam tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, ya?" tanya supirnya, Kagami mengangguk, "Aku mendapat mimpi buruk." Sahutnya sambil menggosok-gosok mata.

Supirnya itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pengertian, "Kalau begitu, tidur saja dulu. Nanti kalau sudah sampai saya bangunkan."

Kagami yang sudah setengah tertidur hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti, kini ia sudah sepenuhnya sampai di dunia mimpi.

Tidurnya kali ini cukup nyenyak, tidak ada mimpi buruk mengerikan seperti yang ia lihat semalam. Semuanya tenang dan damai. Wajah tidurnya pun terlihat begitu syahdu hingga supir keluarga Kagami itu sempat-sempatnya mengabadikan momen itu melalui ponsel pintar pemberian tuannya itu.

Yosh, satu foto tersimpan.

Setelah selesai mengambil gambar sang tuan muda secara diam-diam, ia pun segera tancap gas menuju rumah sakit yang Kagami maksud untuk menjenguk Tetsuya.

* * *

Sebuah kuapan lebar terjadi bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis. Kagami yang masih setengah mengantuk berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar tempat Kuroko dirawat. Ia tak dapat berjalan lurus bukan hanya karena kantuk, tapi juga karena buket bunga dan keranjang buah yang ia bawa.

Bayangkan saja, kedua benda itu besar dan beratnya tak main-main. Terlalu super untuk Kagami yang masih anak-anak nan unyu ini. Terkutuklah dirinya yang memerintahkan supirnya untuk menunggu di mobil saja. Ah, tidak, tidak, ia tak boleh menyesal dan menyerah di sini! Malu dong sama harga dirinya yang mungkin tingginya sudah mengalahkan Tokyo Tower.

Mau tak mau, demi harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari tiang panjat pinang saat tujuh belasan, Kagami pun harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya agar bisa mencapai kamar di mana Tetsuya di rawat.

Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ketepian. Fase inilah yang Kagami sebut dengan berenang-renang—bukan, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut terseok-seok ketepian. Karena nyatanya, semakin dekat dengan tujuan, Kagami semakin mepet dengan dinding dan berjalan dengan kaki diseret-seret.

Jarak dirinya dan pintu kamar Tetsuya hanya tersisa satu meter lagi, dan disanalah ia memergoki seorang gadis kecil dengan rok tutu _peach_ tampak mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Momoi?" panggil Kagami, anak itu yang ternyata memang benar Momoi menoleh cepat, ia tampak kaget bukan main, mirip maling sendal di masjid yang kepergok Pak Ustad ketika tengah beraksi.

"Apa yang kau lakuka—" mulut Kagami segera dibekep oleh sang pelaku pencolongan sendal—salah—oleh Momoi maksudnya sebelum Kagami sempat meneruskan kalimatnya yang masih tergantung ditengah-tengah itu.

"SSSSTTTTTT!"

Kagami mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk tangan Momoi agar segera dilepas karena jika terus begini bisa saja ia langusng di kirim ke kamar mayat yang ada di rumah sakit ini.

"Haah..." Kagami mengusap dadanya lega.

Momoi hanya cengengesan sembari menggaruk kepalanya, "Oh."

Anak itu tiba-tiba saja mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kagami, "Hey, apa-apaan ini? Tak hanya alismu yang bercabang, kau juga membuat matamu menjadi bercabang, huh?"

Momoi-chan, bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud dari mata bercabang ini?

"Apa-apaan kantung mata super tebal itu." Momoi menunjuk ke arah mata Kagami dengan nada meledek, "Berisik!"

"Yeaah, walaupun kau mencoba menutupinya dengan krim, tapi mata ini tidak akan tertipu, Kagamin. Kau masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk mengelabuiku!" ujarnya dengan nada angkuh sembari mengibaskan surai merah mudanya seperti tokoh-tokoh antagonis di sinetron yang tayang tujuh kali seminggu selama 2 jam nonstop di televisi.

Kagami meleletkan lidahnya, "Huh, biar saja, tapi saat ini alisku sudah—" Kagami terpaksa menggantung kalimatnya sekali lagi karena tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu, "Apa tadi kau bilang? Alisku bercabang?"

Momoi mengangguk.

Kedua tangan mungil Kagami langsung mengusap-usap alinya dan benar saja, jemarinya dapat merasakan bahwa alisnya kembali bercabang padahal baru saja dicukur hingga rapi oleh dirinya sendiri pagi tadi.

Bagaimana bisa?

Hanya hal itulah yang menghantui anak itu saat ini, bagaimana bisa alisnya tumbuh dan kembali bercabang secepat ini? Pertumbuhannya itu benar-benar mengerikan!

Kagami sebenarnya masih ingin berlama-lama menangisi alisnya, tapi ia datang ke rumah sakit ini bukan untuk meratapi alinya. Ia datang untuk menjenguk Tetsuya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa mengintip seperti itu?" tanya Kagami, "Oh, itu.."

Momoi membawa Kagami mengintip lewat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Dan tampaklah sesosok anak laki-laki bersurai merah menyala yang disinyalir merupakan Akashi Seijuuro, tengah asik mengorol dengan anak lain yag berambut biru yang tak lagi diragukan merupakan Tetsuya.

Keduanya tampak mengobrol dengan riang. Hal itu terbukti dengan senyuman yang sesekali hinggap pada wajah datar milik Tetsuya.

Tak terima melihat keakraban keduanya, Kagami hendak masuk menerobos pintu. Tapi, Momoi dengan sekuat tenaga menahan kawannya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku menahanmu dari amukan Akashi-kun, Kagamin! Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau langsung menerobos masuk!" jelas Momoi.

Harimau kecil itu pun berhenti memberontak, dan akhirnya diam menuruti Momoi. Di luar dugaan anak ini patuh sekali. Suzaku sukses mendidiknya menjadi anak yang baik.

Kini, Kagami dan Momoi duduk lemas di bangku yang berada di luar kamar. Keduanya tampak memasuki zone yang paling kuat, bernama keputusasaan. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan bertapa suramnya aura kedua anak itu saat ini. Ya, keduanya telah masuk ke dalam zona bahaya yang paling bahaya.

"Kita sudah kalah bahkan sebelum berperang, ya." Gumam Kagami, Momoi mengamini.

Anak-anak itu menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Eh, Kagamin." Panggil Momoi, "Apa?" tanya Kagami lemas.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau mau dapat pahala, tidak?"

Pahala? Jelas, siapa yang tidak mau. Maka, tanpa ragu ataupun curiga sedikit pun Kagami pun mengangguk. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, tolong buangkan ini ke tong sampai itu, ya."

Bungkus permen yang sudah diremas hingga kusut mendarat mulus di telapak tangan Kagami. Manik merah turunan kedua orang tuanya itu kini memandang Momoi dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, huruf, bahkan angka ataupun kode.

"Apa ini?"

"Sampah."

"Lalu? Apa maksudnya memberikan sampah ini padaku?"

"Tadi, katanya Kagamin mau dapat pahala, ya sudah, ku suruh saja membuang itu ke tempatnya." Jawab Momoi santai.

Kagami dapat merasakan perempatan misterius muncul pada dahinya yang tak tertutup sehelai rambut pun karena ia menyisirnya ke belakang pagi tadi, "Momoi, kalau buanglah sampah pada tempatnya, aku mungkin pernah dengar."

"Tapi, kalau buanglah sampah pada temannya, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya."

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes, Kagami. Nanti pahalanya batal, loh." Ujar Momoi sembari menunjuk tempat sampah yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka berada.

Dengan wajah ditekuk dan kusut seperti cucian yang belum disetrika, Kagami pun dengan langkah berat dan tak ikhlas jika ditanya sejujurnya, berjalan menjalankan tugasnya demi mendapat pahala yang Momoi sebut.

Ia kembali dengan penampilan yang masih sama masammnya itu, "Kerja bagus, Kagamin." Sekali pun Momoi menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis, anak itu sama sekali tak berminat untuk membalas senyuman itu.

"Nee, nee, Kagamin!" kali ini Momoi menganggilnya dengan riang.

"Haah? Aku tidak mau disuruh buang sampah permen lagi, loh." Sahut Kagami dengan suara menyebalkan, Momoi terkikik mendengarnya, "Tidak-tidak, kali ini bukan itu."

Tangannya bergerak mengambil wadah tertutup yang sejak tadi berada di sisinya, Kagami sempat ingin tahu apa isinya, tapi ia sedikit malas untuk bertanya. Dan tampaknya, tanpa bertanyapun ia bisa langsung tahu jawabannya, sup miso.

"Mau coba?" tawar Momoi sambil menyodorkan sendok pada Kagami dengan wajah manisnya. Tangan Kagami sempat ragu untuk menggapai sendok yang tersodor itu, ia tak yakin apakah masakan yang Momoi bawa itu enak atau tidak.

Terlebih ketika Momoi menambahkan bahwa ia membuatnya sendiri barusan. Kagami semakin tak yakin. Ia tak pernah dengan dari siapapun kalau Momoi bisa memasak.

Tapi, ia berusaha percaya dalam hati bahwa setiap gadis itu pasti bisa memasak dengan benar. Maka, dengan segenap tekad yang dikumpulkan dengan sekuat tenaga dan penuh perjuangan, Kagami pun menerima sendok perak itu dan segera melahap sup yang masih hangat tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Momoi harap-harap cemas, semburat yang muncul pada pipi putihnya membuatnya terlihat manis. Tapi jujur saja, Kagami tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk mengagumi kecantikan kawannya itu karena indra perasanya baru saja dihajar habis-habisan oleh sup miso ala Chef Momoi itu.

Kagami benci pada dirinya sendiri. Kepercayaannya benar-benar mengkhianati dirinya. Kagami tak bisa percaya ini, semua terlalu berat bagi dirinya. Kagami tuh nggak bisa diginiin.

Asin, sungguh, asin. Kagami belum pernah merasakan makanan seasin ini seumur hidupnya.

"A-Asin, ya?" tanya Momoi, Kagami hanya mengangguk sembari menutupi mulutnya, ia belum sanggup berkata-kata karena rasa asin masih menginvasi lidah tanpa tulangnya.

"Hehe, aku sengaja memasukkan garam yang banyak ke dalamnya." Momoi mengakui hal itu pada Kagami sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu-malu.

 _Apa!? Dia sengaja!?_

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami masih menutupi mulutnya yang masih terasa tak nyaman.

Momoi menatap ke bawah, gadis kecil itu tampak benar-benar malu untuk menjelaskan alasannya memasukkan sekilo garam (menurut dugaan Kagami) ke dalam sup misonya.

"Kau tahu, kata Mama.. kalau seorang wanita masak makanan yang asin, itu artinya dia ingin menikah." Ujar Momoi sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kagami, malu-malu.

Jujur saja, Kagami antara ingin ikut tersipu atau malah jijik melihat tingka Momoi saat itu.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada Tetsu-kun agar ia mau menikahiku!" kali ini Momoi mengatakan kalimat itu dengan penuh percaya diri dan tangan terkepal.

"Hah!? Yang benar saja! Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" seru Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Iih! Apaan, sih! Tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menghalangi keinginanku!" sahut Momoi dengan suara meninggi.

Kagami menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Kalau kau beri itu padanya, bisa-bisa kau membuatnya terkena darah tinggi, dasar bodoh!"

"Biarkan! Yang penting aku bisa menikah dengan Tetsu-kun!" teriak Momoi tak peduli lagi dengan lingkungan sekitar.

"Bodoh, ya!? Kau mau Kuroko mati muda karena sup miso mu itu!?" Kagami tak segan menjitak kepala Momoi saat itu, berharap teman perempuannya itu bisa sedikit berpikir jernih.

"Tapi.. tapi.. aku kan.. Huuuaaaa!" Momoi mulai menangis, Kagami mengurut dahinya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Mau tak mau ia harus menenangkan temannya ini agar tak ada yang terganggu oleh tangisan melengkingnya yang mengalahkan frekuensi suara kelelawar di malam hari.

Tangan Kagami mengusap-usap kepala Momoi penuh perhatian, ia dorong kepala temannya itu mendekati dadanya, agar tangisannya yang membuat telinga pekak itu bisa teredam di sana. "Jangan memangis, aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi caranya bukan seperti itu, Momoi."

Kagami terus mengusap kepala Momoi hingga gadis itu benar-benar berhenti menangis, untuk waktu yang singkat itu Kagami benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang lelaki sejati. _Gentleman_ , gitu.

Tangisan Momoi perlahan menghilang di udara, tak lagi terdengar isakannya. Kagami diam-diam menghela nafas lega, kemudian menguap lebar. Sepertinya tidurnya ketika di jalan tadi masih kurang. Beban yang tak bisa dijelaskan dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba saja hinggap pada kelopak mata Kagami, membuat anak kebanggaan orang tuanya itu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak tertutup kedua matanya itu.

Namun, hawa dingin yang diberikan oleh lingkungan sekitar membuat rasa kantuknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kagami pun takluk akan rasa kantuknya dan tertidur di sana. Dua anak TK itu pun tertidur di bangku koridor rumah sakit tersebut.

* * *

Suzaku tampak sibuk membersihkan rumah saat gemuruh mesin mobil terdengar mendekat. Tak lama setelah itu, suara pintu terbuka dan ucapan salam dari suaminya terdengar. Maka, sebagai istri yang berbakti kepada suaminya, Suzaku pun segera menghampiri suaminya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Selamat Datang, Ma—"

"SUZAKU!" suaminya berteriak riang, menangkap pinggul istrinya dan mengangkat tubuh langsing istrinya ke udara, hal itu sontak membuat istrinya berteriak panik, takut jatuh.

Padahal, Tatsuo telah bersumpah untuk terus menjaga Suzaku agar tak jatuh—termasuk jatuh hati pada lelaki lain.

Pria itu menurunkan tubuh sang istri dengan segera dan langsug memeluknya erat dan penuh kehangatan. Ia benamkan kepalanya pada potongan leher sang istri, menghirup aroma khas citrus milik istrinya tercinta itu.

"Mas? Ada apa, sih? Kok kayaknya senang banget?" tanya Suzaku penasaran sembari mengusap-usap punggung suaminya.

Pelukan itu tiba-tiba saja melonggar, Tatsuo mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung mengecup dahi Suzaku sayang. Seperti inilah kelakuan Tatsuo ketika senang, ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya ia cap memalukan. Seperti memeluk tanpa basa-basi seperti ini dan memberikan kecupan hampir di seluruh bagian wajah Suzaku.

"Maas?"

Kini Tatsuo menangkap kedua pipi istrinya, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dahi keduanya bertemu, "Aku diangkat menjadi konsultan sebuah perusahaan besar di Amerika!"

Suzaku mengedip-kedipkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menangkap maksud suaminya. Konsultan? Perusahaan besar? Di Amerika?

"Oh, astaga!" Suzaku yang akhirnya mengerti langsung melompat girang dan memeluk semuanya erat, "Selamat, ya, Mas!"

Tatsuo langsung membalas pelukan sang istri, "Iya, ini semua berkat dukungan kamu selama ini, Dek."

Mendengar ucapan suaminya itu Suzaku hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang suami untuk menutupi semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya saat ini.

"Oh, benar juga." Tatsuo mendadak melepaskan pelukannya, "Di mana Taiga? Aku harus memberitahunya soal ini, dia pasti senang."

"Taiga sedang menjenguk temannya di rumah sakit, Mas." Jelas Suzaku, "Oh, begitukah." Tatsuo sempat agak kecewa.

"Kita bisa memberitahukannya saat makan malam nanti. Rencananya malam ini aku dan Taiga akan makan di McRonald." Kata Suzaku.

"Oh, baiklah. Kita beritahu ketika makan malam saja." Tatsuo melonggarkan dasinya, ia letakkan sepatunya pada rak dan melempar tas kerjanya pada sofa yang menghadap ke televisi. "Sepertinya, ada bagusnya jika kita segera berkemas, Dek."

"Eh?"

"Pindah, kita akan pindah ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat karena ada banyak hal yang harus diurus di sana." Jelas Tatsuo sambil membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan kotak susu dan langsung meminumnya.

Suzaku diam, ia tiba-tiba saja hilang antusiasnismenya. Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat akan putranya.

"Mas, Taiga bagaimana? Di bawa juga?"

Tatsuo yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara minum susunya itu menoleh sembari menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan, "Tentu saja, kita bertiga akan tinggal di Amerika."

"Kenapa, Dek? Kok kamu keliatan nggak semangat gitu?" tanya Tatsuo khawatir melihat istrinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Padahal dari dulu ialah yang paling semangat untuk tinggal di Amerika bersama orang tuanya.

Suzaku menggaruk lengannya, "Gimana, ya, Mas. Aku ragu Taiga akan menerimanya dengan baik.."

"Apa maksudmu, Dek?" tanya Tatsuo tak mengerti, "Maksudku, Taiga baru saja dapat banyak teman baru, Mas. Dan dia terlihat sangat senang, aku gak yakin dia mau ikut kita ke Amerika begitu saja, Mas."

Tatsuo mengerutkan dahinya, "Ya, ngga bisa gitu, dong, Dek. Kita nggak mungkin tinggalin Taiga di sini sama orang tuaku. Kasihan Taiga dan orang tuaku."

"Tapi, Mas.."

"Suzaku, jangan membantah." Tatsuo meletakkan kotak susu yang tadi ia genggam kembali ke dalam kulkas.

"Mas gitu, ya! Ngga peduli lagi sama kebahagiaan Taiga!" seru Suzaku tiba-tiba.

"Justru Mas mau dia ikut karena Mas memikirkan kebahagiannya, Dek. Mas gak mau dia tinggal pisah dari kita. Apalagi kita pindahnya ke Amerika, jauh, Dek. Beda benua!" jelas Tatsuo.

"Tapi, Mas.. dia baru aja dapat teman baru, kasihan, Mas.. Tiba-tiba harus langsung ninggalin teman-temannya begitu.." Suzaku masih kuat dengan kekhawatirannya.

"Kalau teman, nanti juga di Amerika dia dapat lagi." Sahut Tatsuo acuh.

Wanita bersurai merah itu mulai jengah, suaminya mulai bersikap cuek seperti ini, "Mas Tatsuo bodoh! Aku benci sama Mas!" Suzaku meraih bantal sofa yang berada di dekatnya, melempar bantal itu langsung ke wajah suaminya.

"Sebal! Sebal!" parade bantal terbang pun di mulai, tak peduli sehebat apapun Tatsuo menghindar, lemparan Suzaku tak pernah meleset sedikit pun. Seperti yang diharapkan dari pemain andalan tim basket sekolah dulu.

Tatsuo harus cepat membujuk istrinya, jika tidak, tak hanya bantal yang bisa terbang, bisa-bisa sofanya pun ikut-ikutan melayang menghantam dirinya. Pria itu berusaha mendekati istrinya yang mulai menangis sesegukan dengan cepat, begitu target terasa dekat, ia pun langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Dek.. dek.. jangan ngamuk gini, dong, Dek.. Mas ngerti kok perasaan adek.." Tatsuo memulai misi penjinakan Suzakunya.

"Bohong! Mas ngga ngerti apapun!"

"Eeh, Mas ngerti, kok, Dek, beneran, deh. Nanti kita coba omongan baik-baik ke Taiga, ya?" Tangan Tatsuo terus mengusap-usap kepala istrinya, berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman dan tenang pada si blesteran yang mengamuk.

"Bener...?"

Tatsuo mengangguk, "Tentu, kalau perlu kita buatkan acara perpisahan sama teman-temannya Taiga biar dia lebih mudah menerima."

Tangisan Suzaku perlahan reda, sepertinya Tatsuo sukses besar, "Um.. aku ngerti, Mas.."

Dalam hati pria tinggi itu tak henti-hentinya mengucap rasa syukur karena akhirnya istrinya berhasil ditenangkan. Setidaknya, ia tak perlu khawatir perabot rumah akan melayang di atas kepalanya.

"Dek," panggil Tatsuo dengan suara lembut, "Hmm?" sahut Suzaku sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku sayang kamu, Dek." Ujar Tatsuo sambil mengecup dahi istrinya sayang, Suzaku langsung memeluk suaminya erat untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya begitu Tatsuo melepaskan kecupan itu.

"A-aku juga sayang Mas, kok.." kata Suzaku malu-malu.

"Haha, iya, makasih, ya, Dek. Mas senang banget akhirnya bisa menikah denganmu."

"Iya, Mas... Adek juga senang..."

* * *

Akashi yang tampaknya sudah harus pulang lantas merapikan barang-barangnya, berpamitan dengan Tetsuya serta sang Ibu yang kebetulan mendampingi keduanya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sekolah esok hari, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi, Tetsuya mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun."

Tetsuki bangkit dari duduknya dan mengantar Akashi hingga pintu, "Hati-hati, ya, Nak." Pesan Tetsuki, Akashi hanya mengangguk sopan sembari tersenyum. Ia bejalan melewati koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Ia tak pernah terpikir untuk menghentikan langkahnya jika saja ia tak memergoki Momoi dan Kagami yang tertidur pulas di kuris tunggu tamu.

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang sedang bermesraan di sini." Gumam Akashi sambil menyeringai, anak yang sebenarnya terlalu luar biasa untuk usianya itu segera berbalik dan memberitahukan keberadaan dua teman sekelasnya itu pada Tetsuki.

"Aku harus segera pulang karena ada les Biola. Jadi, bisakah Bibi mengurus mereka berdua?" tanya Akashi, "Ya, tentu saja, kau tak perlu khawatir, Akashi-kun." Sahut Tetsuki menyanggupi.

Akashi membalasnya dengan senyuman dan kedua manik rubi yang sedikit menyipit, "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit Akashi kelewat sopan, mungkin ini adalah salah satu modus untuk mendekati plus mencari perhatian ibu mertua. Buat kalian yang lagi mau cari muka, silahkan berguru pada anak TK kelewat jenius ini.

Wanita bersurai kebiru-biruan itu tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati wajah polos kedua anak itu. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Momoi, sesekali menepuknya pelan agar gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kalian bisa masuk angin jika tidur di sini.." ujar Tetsuki sambil terus berusaha membangunkan keduanya.

Momoi mulai memberikan respon, ia perlahan membuka matanya, "Kuroko- _Sensei_..?" panggilnya setengah mengigau, "Apakah ini sudah waktunya pulang?" tanya Momoi sembari menggosok matanya, oalah, Momoi mengira ini adalah jam tidur siang sekolah.

Tetsuki menggeleng, "Bukan, nona manis, aku Kuroko Tetsuki, istri dari Kuroko- _sensei_. Ayo, bangun, kalian tidak boleh tidur di sini.."

"Kuroko.. Tetsuki..?" Momoi menguap lebar, ketika mulutnya kembali tertutup mendadak matanya terbuka sepenuhnya dan menatap wajah Tetsuki dengan perasaan kaget, "Eeeh!? Ibu mertua!" serunya mulai _out of character_.

Teriakan Momoi yang langsung tersalur pada telinga Kagami lantas membuat harimau kecil itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan kaget bukan main, ia berusaha mencerna situasi yang terjadi dengan beberapa kali mengerjap dan memandang sekeliling.

Tapi, tak ada satu pun kesimpulan yang bisa ia tarik dari unsur-unsur yang bertaburan di sekitarnya ini, seorang wanita yang mirip Tetsuya, Momoi yang berteriak dan memasang wajah kaget, entah itu kaget, senang, sedih, marah, terkejut, gembira, takut, atau apalah itu, Kagami tak tau dan tak mungkin bisa mengerti.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua bangun juga." Tetsuki tersenyum lega, "Siapa nama kalian? Kalian berdua yang kemarin datang menjenguk Tetsuya-chan, kan?"

Momoi dan Kagami mengangguk canggung, mereka tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan wanita yang melahirkan malaikat kecil mereka.

"A-aku Satsuki, Momoi Satsuki!" seru Momoi dengan suara yang sempat tersendat karena kelewat gugup. Ia sudah seperti peserta Kiseki Mencari Bakat yang sedang ikut audisi saja.

Tetsuki kini gantian menatap Kagami, menunggu anak lelaki itu menyebutkan namanya, "Taiga, Kagami Taiga.."

 _Oh, dia yang anaknya Tatsuo-chan..._ batin Tetsuki.

"Kalian berdua kenapa tidur di sini? Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?"

Kagami dan Momoi menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam, menyesal sekali tampaknya. Dari pada anak yang dinasehati karena tidur di koridor rumah sakit, mereka malah mirip maling sendal yang kepergok tengah beraksi.

"Maaf, kami tadi mau jenguk Tetsu-kun.. tapi malah ketiduran di sini.." jelas Momoi,

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja tadi?" tanya Tetsuki lagi, kali ini suaranya menjadi sedikit lembut.

Kagami dan Momoi malah saling tukar pandang, kemudian sama-sama menghela nafas berat. "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi.."

Tetsuki hanya diam, tapi kemudian ia mengusap kepala kedua anak itu sayang, "Ya, sudah, mau masuk sekarang?" tawar Tetsuki.

Keduanya mengangguk antusias, tapi sosok supir Kagami yang tampak samar-samar dari hilir membuat anak dengan alis bercabang yang pertumbuhannya luar biasa cepat itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, sudah waktunya pulang." Kagami menyodorkan buket bunga Iris birunya dan buah-buahan yang tadi ia beli pada Tetsuki, "Tolong berikan pada Kuroko, ya, tante."

Tetsuki mengangguk, "Iya, salam untuk Papamu, ya, Kagami-kun."

"Eh? Tante kenal Papaku?" Kagami kebingungan, Tetsuki tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada anak itu dan segera berlalu bersama Momoi memasuki kamar perawatan Kuroko.

Pria yang sering Kagami panggil dengan sebutan 'Pak Supir' itu kini sudah sangat dekat, Kagami pun menghapirinya, "Sudah waktunya pulang, ya?"

"Iya, Tuan Tatsuo sudah pulang ke rumah. Lagipula, ini sudah hampir jam makan malam." Jelas supirnya itu.

Apa? Jam makan malam? Tunggu, tunggu, berapa lama ia tertidur dengan Momoi di sana? Kemana jam makan siang Kagami yang berharga!? Kemanakah gerangan menghilangnya jam makan yang berharga itu!?

Tak hanya itu, itu juga berarti Akashi berada di dalam ruangan itu untuk waktu yang sangat panjang bukan? Apa saja yang mereka lakukan di sana? Mereka berdua di dalam sana untuk waktu yang lama, tidak mungkin hanya mengobrol.. jangan-jangan Akashi..

Oke, Kagami, cukup. Pikiranmu jadi kacau hanya karena melewatkan jam makan siang. Tenanglah, hal hal yang kau pikirkan itu terlalu jauh untuk anak seumuranmu. Jauh sekali. Jaraknya sudah hampir sejauh langit dan bumi. Tenangkan dirimu dan jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, oke?

Mesin mobil yang menyala menimbulkan bunyi gemuruh, Kagami yang memilih duduk di bangku depan hanya diam memandangi jalanan sambil memegangi perutnya. Iya, dia lapar.

Roda kendaraan itu mulai berputar melindas aspal yang menutupi jalanan, menerobos keramaian Tokyo di saat matahari mulai tergelincir ke barat. Melihat langit yang sudah bermandikan warna oranye itu Kagami jadi sangat yakin kalau dirinya tertidur untuk waktu yang sangat panjang tadi.

Ah, menggelikan. Harusnya ia ke sana untuk menjenguk Tetsuya, melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya. Bukan pindah tidur di bangku itu.

Papan besar yang menjulang tinggi terlihat mencolok, tulisan nama restoran cepat saji yang dipenuhi lampur berwarna merah dan kuning itu benar-benar menghidupkan suasana malam.

Setelah si hitam terparkir, Kagami langsung turun dari mobil. Ia tak perlu diantar oleh supirnya, ia sudah tahu, hapal betul dengan restoran ini. Ia juga sudah tau di mana ayah dan ibunya akan duduk menunggunya sambil menyeruput minuman yang mereka pesan terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, Taiga. Kau sudah datang, nak." Suzaku menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman lebar, ibunya itu tampak cantik walau hanya dengan make up super tipis yang melapisi wajahnya, tidak seperti ibu-ibu arisan kebanyakan yang harus memakai bedak berkilo-kilo hanya untuk terlihat cantik.

Kalau ibunya seperti itu, Kagami tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa ayahnya yang menangis karena uang bulanan dihabiskan untuk beli alat make up untuk Suzaku. Ah, untunglah ibunya itu sudah cantik dari pabriknya.

Anak itu duduk bersebrangan dengan Tatsuo dan Suzaku yang memang duduk bersampingan, seperti biasanya. Di depannya setumpuk _cheeseburger_ tampak menunggu, lengkap dengan cola ukuran raksasa di sebelahnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan siang, kan? Nah, makanlah yang banyak." Suzaku kembali tersenyum, tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Kagami langsung melahap semuanya dengan semangat. Rasa asin yang entah kenapa masih saja menempel pada lidahnya sejak tadi perlahan-lahan memudar karena keju yang ada di dalam roti belapis-lapis dengan banyak isi itu.

"Taiga, kau tampak lapar sekali, ya." Ujar Tatsuo sembari tersenyum gemas melihat putranya makan terburu-buru bagai sudah seminggu tak mendapat makanan.

"Akhu tidhaf mwakan sihang tadwi.." sahut Kagami dengan mulut penuh, "Mama sudah bilang, Taiga, jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh seperti itu!"

Kagami tak mengindahkan peringatan yang diberikan ibunya itu, ia hanya terus makan, makan, dan makan—tak lupa sesekali menyeruput colanya.

Menu makan malam yang tak sehat.

"Tak apa, kan tidak setiap hari begini." Ujar Tatsuo sambil mengusap kepala putranya lembut. "Tapi, pastikan kau menghabiskan saladmu setelah ini, ya, Taiga?"

Kagami mengangguk, kini ia tengah sibuk melahap burger terakhirnya, jika dihitung-hitung, totalnya ada sepuluh burger yang sudah Kagami telan. Wah, selera makanmu itu memang selalu menakjubkan, ya, Kagami.

"Tambah lagi, Taiga?" tawar Tatsuo. Kagami agak sempat ragu, ayahnya tak pernah menawarkannya seperti itu, matanya beralih menatap sang ibu. Tapi respon yang diberikan Suzaku justru membuat Kagami semakin kebingungan, sebenarnya ada apa? Kedua orang tuanya menjadi sangat baik dan pengertian seperti ini. Jangan-jangan, ia akan dijual ke orang lain atau dirinya akan dimasak menjadi _stew_ jadi sekarang digemukkan dulu, begitu?

Astaga, Kagami benar-benar tak hal semacam itu terjadi. Tuhan, tolong lindungi hambamu yang lemah tak berdaya ini!

Tapi, sayangnya Kagami, pertolongan Tuhan yang kau harapkan itu tak akan pernah datang karena kenyataannya tak ada seorang pun yang ingin menjual dirimu. Alis bercabangmu terlalu berharga untuk dijual begitu saja pada orang lain.

"Boleh?" tanya Kagami ragu, "Tentu, kau bisa pesan sebanyak yang kau mau, Sayang."

Dengan perasaan curiga yang meliputi dirinya, Kagami pun memesan selusin buger dengan rasa yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, tak lupa segelas minuman berkarbonasi dengan ukuran titan.

Setelah membacakan semua pesanannya, Kagami kini tukar-tukaran pandang dengan ayah dan ibunya. "Taiga," panggil Tatsuo.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan denganmu." Lanjut ayahnya itu, pandangan Suzaku mendadak menyendu, wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Tuh, kan, benar, ia memang mau dijual oleh orang tuanya sendiri! Lihat saja ekspresi sedih ibunya itu.

"Sebenarnya.." Kagami menelan air ludah takut.

"Kita akan pindah ke Amerika besok lusa karena perkerjaan Papa."

Kagami yang tadi memejamkan matanya karena terlalu takut kini membuka keduanya bersamaan dengan cepat, "Eh?"

Ia kemudian beberapa kali mengerjap bingung, "Amerika..?"

Suzaku mengangguk, "Iya, Amerika.."

Kagami menundukkan kepalanya. Amerika. Negara kelahiran ibunya. Tanah yang beliau cintai dengan sangat. Kagami yakin ibunya senang setengah mati, pasti, pasti. Ia harusnya juga ikut berbahagia karena itu artinya sang ayah sukses dan ibunya bisa tinggal bersama orang tua tercintanya, seperti impiannya di masa lalu.

Tapi, kenapa?

Ada persaan tak nyaman mengganjal hatinya. Perasaan apa ini?

Pindah ke Amerika berarti ia harus pindah rumah, pindah rumah sama artinya dengan pindah sekolah, pindah sekolah berarti ia tak lagi bersekolah di taman kanak-kanan Kiseki, dan tak lagi bersekolah di sana berarti tak ada lagi pertemuan dengan kawan-kawannya.

 _Tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko-_ sensei _dan Kuroko lagi..._

Hatinya mendadak celos, matanya mulai terasa panas, ada apa ini? Kenapa ia sesedih ini? Tidak, Kagami tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia adalah lelaki sejati, tidak boleh sedih. Ia harus terlihat kuat agar orang tuanya tak khawatir.

Ia harus mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sembari berkata, "Amerika? Wow, itu keren!"

Ya, seperti itu, ia harus terlihat bersemangat di depan ayah dan ibunya, "Kita berangkat besok lusa? Aku tidak sabar!"

"Taiga..." Suzaku bergumam.

 _Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu, nak..._

Bohong kalau Suzaku tidak tau jika putranya itu sedang berpura-pura, kalian pikir Suzaku itu siapa? Jelas dia adalah orang yang melahirkan Kagami, tentu ia tahu segalanya jika itu menyangkut putra tercintanya itu. Ya, dia tahu segalanya, termasuk kebohongan manis anak itu. Hentikan, Kagami, kau hanya membuat hati Suzaku semakin sakit. Hentikan.

"Begitu? Baguslah. Besok akan jadi hari terakhirmu bersekolah di sana, jadi pastikan kau ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan baik, ya?" Tatsuo berucap dengan santai seolah tanpa bebang sedikit pun. Suzaku kadang ragu, apakah suaminya ini memang lulusan terbaik _Toudai_?

Entah memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh. Entahlah, Suzaku tak mengerti bagian suaminya yang ini. Terkadang suaminya memang tak bisa dibaca.

Kagami terus memaksakan senyumannya, deretan gigi putihnya masih saja ia pamerkan. Ia ingin berhenti, tapi ia tak ingin menyakiti ibunya hanya karena keegoisan kecilnya. Padahal tak apa, Kagami. Sama sekali tak apa. Untuk anak seumuranmu menjadi egois itu adalah hal yang wajar. Sekarang, jadilah egois dan tumpahkan semuanya. Ayo lakukan, Kagami!

Tapi kenyataannya, anak itu kini sibuk melahap _cheeseburger_ pesanannya yang baru saja sampai dengan santainya.

 _Aku.. tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi, ya..._

* * *

Matahari seperti biasanya terbit dari sebelah timur dan bukannya sebelah barat. Ayam seperti biasanya berkokok dan bukannya bersiul. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya, tak ada yang berubah, kecuali wajah murung Kagami yang duduk di meja makan.

Roti bakar berselimut selai cokelat yang berada di depannya sama sekali tak ia sentuh, ia hanya terus menekuk wajahnya seperti ketika ia bersama Momoi tempo hari. Suzaku diam-diam merasa risih melihat wajah kusut putranya. Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan setrika dan mulai merapikan wajah putranya itu.

Tapi, itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan yang tak tewujud karena jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, bukannya rapi, wajah Kagami malah akan jadi lebih mengerikan dari hantu Jepang yang mulutnya robek itu, siapa namanya, Suzaku bahkan tak begitu peduli.

Kursi yang biasanya Tatsuo duduki terlihat kosong karena orangnya sendiri sudah ngacir ke kantor saat pagi basih buta. Mengurus kepindahan mereka ke Amerika, katanya.

"Taiga," panggil Suzaku yang sudah rapi dengan blazer peach dan kemeja putihnya, "Ayo habiskan sarapanmu, kita bisa terlambat, loh."

Kagami hanya mengangguk lemah, tangan mungilnya pun langsung meraih roti itu dan melahapnya hingga tak tersisa. Susu murni yang tertuang pada gelasnya langsung ia teguk begitu seluruh bagian roti itu ia telan. Sesuai perintah ibunya, ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh sarapannya.

Suzaku membawa piring dan gelas kotor itu menuju _sink_ , meninggalkannya di sana berendam air. Ia tak langsung mencucinya karena jika ia melakukannya Kagami akan benar-benar terlambat. "Ayo," ajak Suzaku dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Ibu rumah tangga itu harus mendampingi putranya menuju ke sekolah khusus hari itu, karena kepindahan Kagami harus segera diurus mengingat tanggal keberangkatan mereka sudah di depan mata.

Anak-anak penghuni kelas yang diajar oleh Kuroko tampak berkumpul di jendela, memperhatikan Kagami yang datang bersama ibunya.

"Lihat, Kagamicchi kembali datang bersama Ibunya, ssu!" seru yang bersuara paling cempreng, Kise Ryouta.

"Kira-kira kali ini ada apa, ya?" tanya Momoi,

"Ceh, aku tidak peduli ada apa, yang penting aku bisa melihat kakak cantik itu lagi!" seru Aomine dengan tampang mesumnya.

Midorima menghela nafas sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, "Aomine, jangan lupa dia sudah punya suami dan merupakan ibu dari Kagami, _nanodayo_."

"Lihat, mereka menghampiri Kuroko- _sensei_ dan Kurochin.." kata Murasakibara.

Anak-anak bersurai warna-warni itu memperhatikan keempat orang itu dengan seksama. Ibu Kagami dan Kuroko tampak mendiskusikan sesuatu, jika dilihat dari raut wajah Kuroko, sepertinya bukan hal yang baik. Sebenarnya ada apa, ya?

"Begitukah, aku sangat menyayangkannya." Ujar Kuroko sendu, "Kagami- _kun_ adalah anak yang baik,"

Suzaku tersenyum tipis, "Ya, tapi pekerjaan suamiku memaksa kami untuk pindah ke Amerika."

Sementara kedua orang tua itu sibuk berbincang, Tetsuya memandang Kagami dengan tatapan datar, "Kau akan pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Tetsuya kecil, Kagami mengangguk.

"Apakah itu jauh?" tanya Tetsuya lagi, "Iya, sangat jauh."

Wajahnya mendadak berubah, alisnya tampak sedikit bertaut, tampak kecewa dan sedikit sedih, "Padahal hari ini aku mulai bersekolah di sini.." gumam Tetsuya kecil kecewa.

Kagami hanya diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, akan aku minta Nijimura- _san_ untuk mengurus semuanya." Kata Kuroko.

"Mohon bantuannya," Suzaku membungkukkan badannya sedikit, dan percakapan mereka berakhir di sana.

Suzaku kini berjongkok, mengusap kepala Kagami lembut, "Jadi anak baik di hari terakhir sekolahmu, ya, Sayang." Sebuah kecupan ringan pada dahi Kagami terima.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

Kuroko kemudian mengajak anak itu memasuki kelas, begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Mereka memulai kelas lebih awal hari itu.

"Ayo, kalian semua duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!"

Dengan perasaan bingung, tapi akhirya menurut juga, murid-muridnya yang manis namun berpikiran kelewat jauh itu pun segera duduk di bangku mereka. Semua duduk manis di kursi mereka, kecuali Kagami dan Tetsuya yang memang diminta untuk tetap berdiri di depan bersama Kuroko.

" _Sensei_ akan menyampaikan beberapa hal kepada kalian hari ini," Kuroko buka suara, "Yang pertama, kelas kita akan mendapat anggota baru mulai hari ini, Kuroko-kun, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, nak."

Bocah bersurai biru itu mengangguk, ia maju selangkah, "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal."

"Salam kenaaal!" koor anak sekelas kompak.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Yang kedua adalah..." pria itu menggantung kalimatnya, memandang ke arah Kagami yang sejak tadi masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita akan kehilangan anggota kelas kita." Ucap Kuroko.

"Eh?" kata itulah yang langsung terlontar dari bibir sebagian besar anak yang ada di sana. "Kehilangan, ssu?"

"Siapa yang akan pergi, _Sensei_?" tanya Momoi.

"Kagami-kun harus pergi ke Amerika karena pekerjaan ayahnya, jadi dia tidak akan bersekolah di sini lagi." Jelas Kuroko.

Kelas mendadak hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya diam dengan mulut setengah terbuka—pengecualian untuk Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Akashi yang tampaknya tak bereaksi terlalu berlebihan.

"Oi, Kagami? Kau benar akan pergi?" tanya Aomine.

"Eeh? Amerika, ssu? Itu jauh sekali.." ujar Kise yang tumben-tumbennya benar.

"Kapan akan kembali?" tanya Momoi, "Tidak tahu, kemungkinan tidak akan kembali..." jawab Kagami lemas.

Atmosfer yang mengelilingi kelas itu pasti akan memburuk jika saja Akashi tidak bersuara saat itu, "Kalau begitu, semoga sukses di sana, Taiga." Ujarnya tenang.

"Semoga kau tidak berhadapan dengan masalah yang berarti di sana, Kagami." Midorima yang terkenal _tsundere_ itu ikut-ikutan.

"Kalau pulang ke Jepang jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh, ya, Kagachin." Pesan Murasakibara sambil menjilat lidahyang yang seperti biasa bermandikan bumbu keripik kentang.

Seluruh kelas kembali dibuat tertegun, kali ini ucapan tiga anak itu yang membuat mereka diam. Seperti yang diharapkan dari siswa paling normal di kelas—yeah, jika kau bisa memasukkan Midorima yang suka bawa barang-barang aneh ke kemana-mana dan Murasakibara yang kerjaannya hanya makan ke dalam kategori normal—tahu saja kalimat macam apa yang dapat memperbaiki suasana.

Kagami yang sebenarnya sempat sangat tak rela berpisah dari kawan-kawan barunya itu juga tampak tertegun mendengarnya. "A-ah.. terimakasih.." gumamnya.

"Ya, ya, itu benar! Kalau begitu semoga sukses di sana, ya, ssu! Jangan lupakan kami, _loh_! Kalau lupa nanti alismu cabang tiga, ssu!" Kise berteriak.

"Kalau kau ketemu kakak cantik berdada besar, kenalkan padaku, ya, alis bercabang!" Oke, Aomine, kalimatmu barusan sangat-sangat NSFW, kau tahu, NSFW.

Momoi juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya, "Mungkin di sana kau bisa temukan alasan kenapa alismu bercabang, Kagamin!"

Kagami sempat kesal karena tiga kawannya itu masih sempat-sempatnya membahas alis di saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi ucapan Momoi barusan membuat matanya terbuka.

Benar juga, mungkin di Amerika sana ia bisa menemukan jawaban kenapa alisnya ini bercabang, itu benar! Di sana Kagami bisa bertemu dengan saudara ibunya yang belum pernah ditemui sebelumnya, mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang alisnya bercabang seperti dirinya. Ya, itu benar.

Beban yang sempat memberatkan hati Kagami untuk berpisah dari kawan-kawan yang hobi membully alisnya itu perlahan menghilang. Semua kini terasa ringan, senyum lebarnya pun perlahan bangkit kembali. Rasanya akan lebih mudah untuk berpisah sekarang ini.

"Dengan perginya Taiga, itu artinya Tetsuya bisa duduk di sampingku," ujar Akashi sembari berpangku dagu dan tersenyum jahat.

Kalimat yang terlempar dari bibir sadis Akashi itu langsung menghancurkan suasana dramatis yang sempat tercipta. Akashi, kau benar-benar tak bisa baca situasi dan kondisi, ya.

"Eh! Curang! Aku juga mau duduk dengan Kurokocchi, ssu!" protes Kise.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

"Enak saja! Yang akan duduk dengan Tetsu itu tentu saja aku!" Aomine angkat bicara.

Murasakibara mengeluarkan semua camilannya, "Kurochin duduk denganku saja, nanti kita makan ini sama-sama."

"Hmph, kalian Kuroko mana mungkin mau duduk dengan orang bodoh macam kalian. Tentu saja ia akan memilihku, _nanodayo_!" Midorima ikut-ikutan berdialog dengan penuh percaya dirinya.

Tetsuya hanya diam, Kuroko pasang tampang datar, Kagami sendiri tampaknya tak senang, "SIALAN KALIAN! ACARA PERPISAHAN DENGANKUNYA BAGAIMANA!?"

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK ITU, ALIS BERCABANG!" sahut keenam anak itu kompak.

Kagami menggeram, "KALIAAAANNN!"

Bocah itu langsung berlari menghambur kawan-kawannya yang mulai kembali sibuk berdebat itu, saling adu mulut dan sesekali kejar-kejaran, baku hantam antar Aomine dan Kagami pun tak terhindarkan lagi.

Tapi semua itu mereka lakukan dengan wajah gembira, semua terlihat senang sekali. Itu benar, tak perlu bersedih karena perpisahan ini. Toh, itu bukan berarti semua akan berakhir. Di masa depan, mereka pasti dapat bertemu lagi dan tertawa seperti saat ini lagi.

Air mata itu tak perlu, yang mereka perlukan saat ini hanyalah tawa dan canda yang tak akan terlupakan seberapa jauh pun mereka terpisah. Ya, nikmati saja hari ini. Tertawa saja sebanyak yang kalian bisa. Keberangkatannya masih besoknya besok, hari ini Kagami hanya harus bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman barunya ini.

Pasangan ayah dan anak yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pengamat itu saling bertukar pandang, keduanya sama-sama menghela nafas kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Kedua pemilik kepala biru itu kini berlari menyerbu yang lainnya, seolah tak ingin ketinggalan apapun.

"Ayo, anak-anak, jangan bertengkar, kelas akan segera dimulai!" Kuroko berusaha melerai anak didiknya, seperti biasa.

Dan putranya, menunjukkan sisi _Father Complex_ nya pada seisi kelas, "Tetsuya cuma akan jadi milik Papa!"

Begitulah suasana kelas yang berada di bawah naungan Kurok- _sensei_. Menyenangkan dan damai seperti biasanya. Semua yang ada di kelas itu, begitu hidup dan penuh senyuman.

* * *

Kelas hari itu berakhir dengan cepat, entah kenapa. Semua rasanya berlalu begitu saja, seperti angin yang berhembus tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Jam tidur siang pun hari ini berjalan cepat rasanya. Mungkin, ini karena tidur siang kali ini lebih spesial. Kenapa spesial? Karena hari ini mereka semua tidur mengelilingi Kuroko yang ikut tertidur setelah membacakan dongeng untuk anak didiknya. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa bahagianya anak-anak TK yang diduga mengidap _Kuroko Complex_ itu bisa tidur di dekat guru mereka?

Bayangan yang bertambah panjang, langit yang bertahtahkan warna oranye yang indah, matahari pun tampak sudah mulai jauh ke barat, waktunya untuk perpisahan yang sebenarnya—atau bukan? Karena nyatanya mereka bisa saja mengantar Kagami sampai bandara lusa nanti jika mereka mau.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah anak didik Kuroko, mereka berbaris rapi menghadap Kagami yang sudah ditunggu oleh ibunya di gerbang.

"Sehat-sehat, ya, Kagamin." Ujar Momoi, "Iya, jangan masukkan garam terlalu banyak ke dalam masakkanmu lagi, ya, Momoi."

Gadis itu hanya terkekeh dengan wajah memerah, "Terimakasih untuk yang di rumah sakit. Tanganmu sangat hangat." Ujar Momoi dengan suara agak pelan.

Mengingat hal itu Kagami mendadak ikut-ikutan memerah, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oi, oi, ada apa ini? Apakah bunga-bunga cinta telah bermekaran di antara kalian berdua, heh?" Aomine mengintrogasi.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" sanggah keduanya kompak langsung ke telinga Aomine.

Kise yang tak tahan hanya berdiam diri ikut-ikutan mengganggu keduanya, "Eeh? Jadi Momoicchi dan Kagamicchi saling suka, ya?"

"KAU JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN, PIRANG!"

Kise menutup kedua matanya erat-erat sama halnya dengan kedua indera pendengarannya, " _Hidoi_ , ssu! Jangan teriak begitu juga kali!"

"Iya, nih. Bikin telinga sakit saja!" tambah Aomine yang tumben sependapat dengan Kise.

"Habisnya Dai-chan dan Ki-chan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, sih." Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

Kagami hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan, menyetujui semua ucapan Momoi. Selagi gadis itu sibuk memberikan siraman rohani gratis pada dua anak yang kulitnya sudah bagaikan langit dan bumi itu, sebuah tangan pucat menarik kemeja Kagami pelan.

"Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun."

Suara itu, entah kenapa Kagami mendadak merinding, suaranya mirip dengan yang ia dengar di dalam mimpi waktu itu. "A-ada apa?" ia menoleh dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata besarnya itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, ya." Anak pucat itu menyodorkan tangannya, Kagami sempat ragu untuk menyambutnya, masih takut jika yang akan ia dapatkan adalah rasa dingin yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan waktu itu.

Tapi dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Kagami pun membalasnya dan yang ia rasakan dari jabat tangan itu adalah..

Kehangatan.

Sekarang Kagami jadi yakin jika tangan Tetsuya terasa dingin saat itu karena pendingin udara di kamar perawatannya. Dan bukan karena ia adalah mayat hidup atau semacamnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Kuroko!" Kagami memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, tangan mereka masih terus bertaut hingga Kagami merasakan aura tak nyaman di sekelilingnya—dan tentuna pemilik aura tak nyaman itu tak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa. Identitasnya sudah jelas.

"Ka-kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi semua!" pamit Kagami sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpaa!"

Kagami berlari menghampiri ibunya yang sejak tadi menunggunya dengan sabar di depan sana, "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Um," anak itu mengangguk.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

* * *

A/N : Dan fanfiksi ini pun tamat dengan tidak elitnya. Yay, untuk chapter ini bisa update sehari lebih awal :3

Hooh, harus mulai dari mana, ya? Oke, yang pasti pertama-tama makasih banyak buat kalian yang selalu setia nungguin fanfiksi yang alurnya makin ke sini semakin maksa dan nggak jelas ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian semua, mungkin fanfiksi ini sudah lama kandas sejak chapter pertamanya. Saya selaku author benar-benar berterimakasih.. *bungkuk bungkuk*

Sebagai bentuk terimakasih (dan permintaan maaf) saya kepada kalian semua, saya pun memutuskan untuk merilis /halah/ sebuah chapter spesial yang kalau dalam istrilah peranimean /hah?/ disebut dengan OVA. Jadi, chapter keenam ini merupakan chapter yang tidak pernah dipublish ke publik sebelumnya. Ceritanya tentang apa? Saa, saya juga tidak tahu. Bisa saja tentang kehidupan Kagami di Amerika, kelanjutan perebutan Tetsuya, atau juga kisah cinta penuh drama dan masa lalu Tatsuo.

Untuk itu, saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika para pembaca sekalian mau bersabar sedikit lebih lama untuk menunggu chapter spesial ini rampung, harap maklum, saya ini kalo kerja lelet :'3

Oh, tolong bully dan bash saya di kotak review, semua bullian dan bashing reader sekalian akan saya terima dengan senang hati untuk menjadi bekal pada masa depan ;w;

Okeh, buat kalian yang mau nyempetin singgah di sini (sekali lagi) makasih banyak. Kritik dan Saran, jangan lupa masukan akan selalu saya tunggu, adios amigos~ ahaha-


End file.
